White Christmas Miracle
by Cham-TIVA4ever
Summary: The title says it all - the third story in the Chameron saga, with its own twists & turns as usual.
1. Week 1

Week 1 – March 30, 2010

_**Your Body:** This week's period may be the last one you have for a good long while. For the first two weeks of your pregnancy, you won't actually be pregnant. Yep, you heard that right. When your doctor or midwife calculates your due date, she will count 40 weeks from the first day of your last period, not from the day the baby was actually made (usually around Day 14). If you're planning on getting preggers, now would be a good time to put the kibosh on all those bad habits like smoking, drug use and drinking. You'll also want to start taking a prenatal vitamin with folic acid—a B vitamin that prevents brain and neural-tube birth defects. It works best if you take it before you conceive and in the early days of pregnancy, although you'll want to continue until Junior makes his debut in nine months (and beyond if you're breastfeeding)._

_**Your Baby: **While this is technically considered the first week of your pregnancy, baby is still only a glimmer in your eye (and an egg in your ovary). The first day of your period is considered Day 1 of the 280 days of your pregnancy even though conception won't occur for another 14 days or so (we know, it's totally confusing)._

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiiiiing<em>, went the alarm before a very sleepy Allison Cameron swat it off before rolling over to go back to sleep. Normally she was a morning person, but that particular morning, she was not her normal self. She was just about to fall asleep again when she felt something warm slide up her arm, only to realize it was her husband Robert Chase trying to wake her up.

"Morning", he said kissing her bare shoulder, "time to get up."

"Ugh, I was almost asleep. I'm just so tired for no reason," she complained as she started to wake up and stretch.

"It's always good to sleep in now and again. Plus, you could probably use it since you came home a bit late last night from work," pointed out Chase as he helped his wife sit up.

"That would probably explain it then, me working overtime just to make up for what I took off last month." A month before was when Cameron miscarried, prompting Dr. Cuddy to give her a week off to recuperate before returning to work. Ever since then, Cameron had been working overtime every day to make up for that week. "I think I'm just overtired."

"Maybe you should not work late for the rest of the week then if you're feeling tired then," suggested Chase as he started to make their bed.

"I'll think about it," said Cameron as she gave him a kiss before going to take a shower. After turning the shower on and stripping down, Cameron saw something out of the corner of her eye: a brown spot on her panties could only mean that she was on her cycle, her first one since she miscarried. After her shower, Cameron dried off and got dressed, but not before making sure she was prepared for the first day of what was to be a very painful day for her, literally.

"Today's going to be a fun day," remarked Cameron as she got herself a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea for breakfast.

"Why's that?" asked Chase who was checking his emails.

"My cycle started today," she told him. Just then she was hit with a cramp mild enough to be noticed.

"Are you going to take anything for the pain?" asked Chase as Cameron sat down next to him.

"No. Remember, Dr. Stevens said that once my cycle started back up I could not take anything for the pain. He said that having a medication-free cycle after the miscarriage would be best, as it would help get them back on track," she informed him as she was once again hit with another cramp.

"Okay, if you say so. Just don't overdo it today, all right?" asked Chase as he stood up to get ready for work. "If you need me to help you today, I'll be there in a flash."

"Thank-you honey," said Cameron as she pulled on his hand to pull him in for a long awaited kiss that both had been wanting that morning.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day Cameron kept busy in the ER, tending to very simple cases. Since House got his team back before Thanksgiving, she and Chase went back to working in the ER and OR respectively, but were still called up to work on a case whenever there was short a hand. However, this day was one of those days when Cameron was wishing that she was in her own bed, doing nothing but relaxing. By lunch that day Cameron was not feeling good at all, and Chase noticed that.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked Chase as they sat down after they got their lunches from the cafeteria.

"The cramps are so painful right that I just want to crawl up somewhere and be put out of my misery," grimaced Cameron as she ate her lunch very slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want something for the pain? Because if you do I can get you an aspirin in a minute…" he told her reaching out to touch her hand to comfort her.

"No, sweetie. I'll be okay, just as long as I don't think about it," she told him as he scooted his chair closer to her.

"Okay. But what about taking a vitamin, just to help ease the cramps up a bit?" asked Chase. "I saw Dr. Stevens while I was up in the NICU and I told him what was going on, so he suggested taking B vitamin supplements. He thinks you might be anemic, so taking the vitamins would make it easier for you. He also said it's okay to do it, especially since this is the first one since the miscarriage and everything," said Chase as he held her hand.

"I actually like the sound of that, and it does sound much better than taking aspirin anyway. How about after work we'll swing by the drug store & I'll get the vitamins."

"Sounds good," he said. A minute later, Chase's pager went off. "Terrific, House's patient needs a biopsy done. I'll see you later. I'll meet you outside the locker room after work," said Chase as he kissed Cameron good-bye before running upstairs.

* * *

><p>After work that night, Chase and Cameron made the detour to the drug store before heading home. While Chase was busy cooking dinner, Cameron was soaking in a hot bath that she had been wanting all day. After drying off and dressing in warm and comfortable clothes, she walked into the living room feeling better than she did when they got home.<p>

"Feeling better I see," noticed Chase as he pulled his now happy wife into his arms for a hug.

"Much better. That bath was just what the doctor ordered," sighed Cameron as she hugged her husband back. "And here's you tip for making a house call," she joked as she gave him a kiss.

"Good thing I prescribed it then," he said after the kiss ended. "Dinner's ready: Chicken Parmesan." When dinner was finished and the dishes were in the dishwasher, the happy couple curled up on the couch to watch the TV. After a while, Cameron began to feel restless, and Chase took quick note in that. "Babe, you okay?" he asked as he pulled Cameron into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just started up again, with a vengeance," groaned Cameron as she laid on her side. All of a sudden, she felt a bit of mild pressure on her abdomen, startling her.

"Shh, it's just me. You always let me do this, remember? Maybe it'll work again," suggested Chase as he gently but firmly rubbed Cameron's abdomen to make the cramps stop. After a while, Cameron felt the pain begin to subside, causing her to melt into Chase's arms. "How's that, better?"

"Yes, it always does when you do that," she said as she nuzzled his neck.

"I just remembered something."

"What's that?" asked Cameron as she sat up a bit to look at Chase.

"It's Tuesday," he told her with the look only a husband could give his wife, "and I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, fans. This is probably the story everyone has been waiting for, & it's finally here! All feedback is welcome, especially from those that have been down this path before. Happy R & R!**


	2. Week 2

Week 2 – April 6, 2010

_**Your Body: **Happy conception week! This is where that long journey from stretch marks to spit up to soccer practice begins. This week is all about the numbers: Somewhere between 140 million and 500 million sperm will be trying to boogie their way up your fallopian tubes to reach that single, solitary egg. Only about 200 of them will make it to the end of the road. And only one will earn the right to do a little victory dance in the end zone. Although there's plenty going on, the truth is, it's all behind the scenes. Your body doesn't know what's hit it yet, and it won't until at least next week. If you're feeling some cramping, you can probably chalk it up to ovulation. _

_**Your Baby:**At the end of this week, the utterly mind-blowing miracle—conception—will occur! Once the egg's been fertilized, it will split into two nuclei that contain the genes of you and your partner (like Dad's gorgeous eyes and Mom's great legs). If egg did indeed meet sperm, the baby they created will begin to rapidly divide again and again and again. The little ball of cells will double in size about every 12 hours (luckily, you'll never grow at quite that rate, even though you may feel like you are). Within three or four days after conception, the egg will start to change from a solid ball of cells (a morula) into a layer of hundreds of cells clustered around a fluid-filled cavity, called a blastocyst. Your little blastocyst (aka, teensy, weensy baby-to-be) will begin the long 7-to-10-day trek down the fallopian tubes to the uterus. Congratulations, Mama, you're pregnant ... you just don't know it yet! _

* * *

><p>After what had been a very painful few days the week before, Cameron was finally back to her old self again. Before she knew it, her birthday was right around the corner and she knew that Chase had a plan in mind for her special day, as it was also her first birthday since being married.<p>

"So, what do you want for your birthday this year honey?" asked Chase while the couple were in the on-call room at the hospital one morning.

"Absolutely nothing," said Cameron as she lounged on one of the sofas in the room.

"The most expensive gift a husband can give his wife for either her birthday or Christmas is when she says nothing," he joked as he sat next to her, lifting both of her legs onto his lap. "Come on, you must want something." Seeing her shake her head again, he continued to pester her. "Okay, what did I get you for your birthday last year?"

"An engagement ring. Sweetie, I'm very serious about it. I don't want anything for my birthday this year," she said as she moved to get up to dump what was left of her coffee into the sink. Chase followed her then wrapped his arms around her from behind to kiss her temple.

"On the other hand, a quiet evening with my husband wouldn't hurt," she said as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Okay, it's settled then. Just a quiet evening with me, on your birthday. Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she giggled as she turned around in his arms & kissed him. Just before things got more heated between them, Cameron pulled away. "Unless we want House coming in here to bust us again for kissing at work, we better get back to work." Chase only nodded before ditching the remains of his coffee before leaving on-call to go back to work. He knew that Cameron was thinking he had something up his sleeve, and he did, but he wasn't going to say anything to the world.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

"Well, how did you like your birthday surprise?" asked Chase as he and Cameron walked back to their condo with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I really enjoyed it. You really know how to spoil me rotten, don't you?" she asked as she sat down on the couch while Chase was busy getting something out of the fridge. "What are you doing in there?"

"What's a birthday without a little cake to end the night's festivities?" he asked as he walked back into the living room with a plate of vanilla cake with a butter cream frosting and raspberries, and two forks. "Sorry I don't have a candle but…" he was cut off as Cameron leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's perfect just the way it is. It doesn't have to be special, just as long as I get to share it with you." After the cake had been devoured, Chase leaned back on the couch, pulling Cameron with him.

"So, did you like your birthday this year?" he asked again before he kissed the top of her head while stroking her hair and back.

"I did like everything tonight. But last year was even better."

"Why last year?" Chase asked as Cameron sat up to look him in the eye.

"Because this time last year was when you asked me to marry you, that's why," she told him as she leaned up to kiss him slowly at first, then more passionate. She stopped when Chase moved to sit up. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just…" he swung her into his arms to carry her off to their bedroom. "… want you to have your birthday this year to be better than last year's birthday, Mrs. Chase." And that was what they did for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later…<p>

"Hmm, how do you feel now birthday girl?" asked Chase after they had both calmed down and he had pulled Cameron into his arms.

"So loved," she sighed as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I've heard that making love after a long time is better than doing it all the time," she commented as Chase began to rake his hand up and down her arm. "And I think that we just proved it tonight."

"I believe it," agreed Chase as he began to kiss his wife again.

"Do me a favor," announced Cameron as she rolled on top of Chase to look him straight in the eye. "Next year, when I say I don't want anything for my birthday, I mean that I don't want anything except for you."

"Okay, okay. I'll back off of all of these surprises for you. But before I surrender myself of that, do you know why I plan all of these surprises for you, and for us, to spend together?"

"No, why?"

"I do it because I love you, and husbands that spoil their wives are ones that love their wives so much, that they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," he told her as he brushed his fingers along the side of her face gently.

"Aww, that's so sweet," smiled Cameron as she leaned down to kiss him again. "Thank-you for spoiling me," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back as she rolled off of him to lay on her back beside him. "Hey, we still have one more event to celebrate: our first anniversary."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe that it's been almost a year," she explained as Chase rolled closer to her. "I just wish a time machine existed somewhere so that we could replay our honeymoon back in Paris."

"Well, I don't think that'll work. I know that since we can't go back to Paris for our anniversary, maybe we could relive it here as best as possible."

"How?"

"We still have time. But don't worry, we'll think of something."

"I know we will, and that it'll be just as wonderful as it was before. In the mean time," said Cameron as she rolled back on top of Chase. "It's still my birthday and…"

"And you read my mind," he said cutting her off as he kissed her again. "Happy birthday sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," she said before deepening the kiss yet again. What both Cameron and Chase didn't realize was that as they were making love for the second time that night, the love that they had for each other was about to blossom into something just as wonderful as the love they shared with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anyone paid any attention, you probably noticed that part of this chapter came from my last story. For this chapter, I kept it as clean as I possibly could, but since this is a T rating story, I stretched it as far as I could w/o getting more descriptive. I will be posting Chapter 3 up by the end of the week because I'll be going on Easter holiday next week. Enjoy & RR!**


	3. Week 3

Week 3 – April 13, 2010

_**Your Body:** Congratulations! You might be three weeks pregnant! Welcome to the bizarro world of "pregnancy math," where 40 weeks somehow fit into just nine months, and your pregnancy begins nearly two weeks before you've even done The Deed! When your baby implants in your cushy uterine lining later in this week, you might notice a little bit of spotting. Nothing to worry about—in fact, it's your first sign of success. If you're feeling tired this week, or you're convinced that your breasts are achy or are already starting to enlarge, it may not be all in your head. They're both early signs of pregnancy. You might also be having major mood swings (according to your partner, anyway—you're pretty sure you're being quite levelheaded and reasonable). This is all due to the hormones that are racing like Danica Patrick through your body. Those hormones are also responsible for the unimaginable exhaustion you might feel at all hours of the day. That sudden urge to pee every 10 minutes is also an early sign of pregnancy. You may even experience the first twinges of morning sickness this week. _

_**Your Baby:** Just because you don't know if you're knocked up yet doesn't mean there isn't plenty going on inside of you. This week starts with what is probably one of the most momentous events in your pregnancy (besides the meeting of egg and sperm and when you actually have the baby): implantation. In other words, your Mini Me or He (technically called a "zygote") will set up shop in the lining of your uterus this week and hunker down there for the next 37 weeks. Once safely implanted, the little ball of cells will split in two. One part will become the embryo—aka your bundle of joy—and the other part will form the placenta (your baby's 24/7 coffee shop, from where he or she will get all of his or her nutrients). The embryo and your uterine lining will start working together to create an intricate network of blood vessels to supply oxygen and food to the newly forming placenta and the embryo itself. Near the end of this week, your bouncing mass of cells will start producing its first dribbles of that most famous of pregnancy hormones, human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG). This is the hormone that will be behind most of your pregnancy symptoms in the coming weeks and months. By the end of this week, your little sugar pie will be made of 500 microscopic cells._

* * *

><p>"Allison," whispered Chase as he tried to wake up his wife after she refused to get out of bed that morning. "Time to get up." He leaned down to kiss her temple, this time actually succeeding, to a point.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked as she tired to wake herself up.

"About fifteen minutes after the time you were supposed to wake up. Come on honey, we're going to be late for work."

"Okay, okay. I'm up," she growled at him as she stood up. He pulled her into his arms to help wake her up a bit more. However, when he tightened his grip on the hug he was giving her, it made her hiss in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little sore right now. But I'll be fine, trust me."

"Okay," said Chase with a nervous look in his eye before giving Cameron a kiss. "I'm making blueberry pancakes for breakfast this morning. How many do you want?"

"Umm, two is enough for me. Thank-you," answered Cameron as she went to go take a shower. _Why do I feel so tired this morning? Oh well, it should pass after breakfast_.

* * *

><p>"MMM, that was good. My compliments to the chef," joked Cameron as she cleaned her plate.<p>

"Thank-you very much. Hey, can you finish up while I get ready for work?"

"Yeah. Go get ready." After Chase left the kitchen and Cameron went back to cleaning up breakfast, she suddenly felt a bit queasy. _I think I ate too fast, or maybe four pancakes was a few too many. Just breathe and this feeling should pass soon_. No sooner had she finished the dishes did she have to use the bathroom, for the third time that morning. _I had a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice this morning with breakfast, so why should I have the urge to use the bathroom all the time?_

"Honey, you about ready yet?" asked Chase as he stood by the door with his not only his bag, but Cameron's bag and coat as well.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said as she hurried down the hallway to gather her things from Chase. "Your car this time?"

"Yeah," said Chase as he helped his wife put her coat on. Before she made a grab for her bag, he stopped her and gave her a long kiss. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem a bit uneasy today for some reason. Sleeping in, not wanting to get up when I woke you up. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. But I won't be if we're both late for work," said Cameron as she grabbed her bag, opened the door, and began to hurry to the car, with Chase following in her wake.

* * *

><p>At work, Cameron was counting down the minutes until it was time to go home. That morning had been a rush because she had overslept, making both her and Chase late for work, resulting in both of them doing an hour extra of clinic duty for House. Later than morning there was a flurry of activity due to a pile up on the expressway, making the ER and OR turn into the Indy 500. To make matters worse during the fiasco in the ER, Cameron accidentally bumped into the file cabinet and one of the crash carts, causing her to slip into one of the supply closets and hold her chest as pain swept through her already sore breasts. She had worked straight through lunch, stopping to take a long enough break to grab a sandwich from the vending machine. But as the afternoon rolled into the evening hours, Cameron was exhausted.<p>

Chase was no better or worse off than his wife. He had been in the OR all day because of the pile up, resulting in several surgeries dealing with crushed bones and head injuries. Luckily everyone made it through with no complications. He too had worked through lunch, so he had seen nothing of Cameron since arriving at the hospital that morning. By late afternoon, he was exhausted as well. After checking on a patient of his in the ICU, Chase got a page from Cameron that read _"locker room"_, so that was where he went.

After signing out for the night, Cameron went into the locker room to change, but not before sending Chase a page telling her where she was. While she waited anxiously for him, she went over to the bench and laid down, falling asleep within seconds. No sooner had she closed her eyes did she hear Chase calling her name.

"Come on sweetheart, up you go," said Chase as he gently lifted Cameron to sit up. "Here you go," he told her as he pushed a cup of much-needed coffee into her hands.

"Thank-you. That's the best thing I've seen all day: a cup of coffee given to me from somebody who I haven't seen all day," said Cameron as she gave him back the cup, which was now half-full.

"Tell me about it. I hope that that was the last pile up for a while, what a mess."

"You're telling me. Running all over the place, not being able to sit down until just a few minutes ago. I hate it sometimes," complained Cameron as she stood up to grab her bag and coat from her locker. When she closed it, Chase noticed that her hand that was on the lock was shaking. Standing up as well, he gently grabbed her hand in his and just held it. Then very gently, he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, feeling her melt into his embrace by leaning back into his arms.

"Come on," Chase whispered in her ear after a moment. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Upon their return home, both Cameron and Chase were so exhausted that neither of them were up to having a big dinner, despite not having eaten a whole lot since breakfast. But after a simple dinner of sandwiches, they each took their own shower and then crawled into bed. When Chase had finished up with his shower and was just about to go to bed himself, he saw a sight for sore eyes there in the room: Cameron was still exhausted after her shower that as soon as she was ready for bed that, instead of crawling into the bed, she had fallen asleep in the chair that was in their room.<p>

"Oh honey, you're so tired," whispered Chase as he pulled back the covers on her side of the bed. Going back over to her, he gently lifted her into his arms and didn't move when he felt her snuggle deeper into his chest as he carried her to bed. When he set her down and placed the covers over her, she buried herself into the pillows. As Chase climbed into bed and turned off the light, he gently kissed his beautiful yet tired wife as he succumbed to exhaustion himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Speaking of being tired, I wrote this with one eye open, literally. I'm going on Spring Break, so I hope everyone who reads this chapter has a good Easter holiday. See ya'll in about a week. RR!**


	4. Week 4

Week 4 – April 20, 2010

_**Your Body**__: This is when it all begins. Once Mini Me or He implants in your uterus and that placenta starts to grow, your heart starts beating more quickly. You might be putting in an extra 15 beats per minute. Until your blood volume catches up to all that extra pumping (which it won't do for a number of weeks), you're likely to feel tired most of the time. Sounds like a good reason to schedule a siesta! A lot of that extra blood is heading straight for your breasts, resulting in __tenderness__ and the tendency for your nipples to show ... through your down jacket. Along with the sore breasts comes an expanding waistline, mood swings, fatigue, and of course, nausea (these symptoms may be similar to your premenstrual symptoms). Some women also notice a metallic taste in their mouth during this time. No one knows the reason for this, but researchers suspect that it has to do with the change in hormone levels. _

_**Your Baby**__: Your microscopic embryo is already hard at work this week creating the placenta, umbilical cord and the basics of his or her body. The embryo is now made of three layers that will transform into the different parts of your baby's body. The endoderm, or inner layer, will become your baby's intestines, liver and lungs. The middle layer, or mesoderm, will become your baby's heart, sex organs, muscles, bones, and kidneys, and the ectoderm, or outermost layer, will develop into your baby's hair, skin, eyes, and nervous system. Believe it or not, your baby is already starting to look like a tiny little being (not necessarily a __human__ being) complete with a head, a mouth opening and a primitive brain and heart. By the end of this week, your baby measures about 1/25 inch long, about the size of a period (like the one at the end of this sentence, not the one you just missed)._

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go into work today?" asked Cameron as she continued to lie underneath the covers while she watched Chase button up his shirt that morning.<p>

"Yes, we do," groaned Chase as he attempted to tie his tie. "What's gotten into you lately, anyway?"

"Nothing's gotten into me. All I asked was a harmless question and then you suddenly became defensive," complained Cameron as she gruffly got out of bed. "Maybe I should be asking you the same question."

"What, what did I do? All I asked was a simple question and then you become aggressive about it."

"Well, if you would have asked it a little nicer, I wouldn't have become aggressive. You know what, I think before I throw something at you, I should go take my shower."

"You want to know something?" asked Chase as Cameron huffed out of the bedroom.

"What?" she asked as she walked back but only stood in the doorframe.

"You look cute when you get all feisty like that," he flirted, trying to get back on her good side. Cameron only smiled then walked away to take her shower.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day at the hospital, Cameron's day went from bad to worse. First, she yelled at the nurses in the ER for not providing the correct information on one of the carts. Second, she found herself running all over the hospital trying to find House to take in a case for Diagnostics to look at, which he didn't take. Third, she was still feeling run down from that morning's conflict with Chase. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch so she went to find Chase. She found him up in the NICU checking in on a baby that was brought in with flu-like symptoms at barely four months old. Standing at the window she caught the attention of Chase, but while she was waiting for him to emerge, her eyes wandered over to a preemie that was barely three months old and was looking around. She was so mesmerized at the site of that baby that she didn't hear Chase call her name.<p>

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you ready to get some lunch?"

"Yeah. Honey, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question. All I wanted to know was if you were feeling all right this morning."

"The only thing I was feeling was tiredness, that's all," she said apologetically. "But right now, I'm feeling really hungry."

"Okay then, come on."

During lunch, however, Cameron had made it halfway through her lunch when she began to pick at her food.

"Allison, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry anymore."

"You're probably just tired, which means you lost your appetite." When he noticed her shift in her chair a couple of times without making eye contact with him, Chase knew that something was not right. "Come on. You're not feeling well, I can tell. I'm going to take you upstairs, and you are going to take a nap."

"Chase, I'm fine," protested Cameron as Chase threw away the remains of their lunches.

"No, you're not," argued Chase as he pulled Cameron up and pulled her down the hallway and upstairs to the on-call room. As soon as they got inside, he had her sit down on the couch. "The last thing I want is for you to collapse from exhaustion. For the time that you're off-duty, you are going to be up here taking a nap."

"Robert, I'm –" protested Cameron but was cut off.

"No, you're not fine. You're tired because I can see it in your eyes," he said as he pulled a blanket and pillow out from one of the storage cabinets. "I'm starting to get worried about you," he said as he handed her the pillow and gently laid the blanket over her now lounged-out body.

"There's nothing to get worried about. I'm… fine" she yawned, not giving into the impulse to hide it.

"You're such a terrible liar," whispered Chase as he saw Cameron slowly begin to drift off."

"I'm so… so… so…" struggled Cameron as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Shh," he whispered again as he gently caressed her forehead with his fingers. "Just sleep, sweetheart. You need it." Within moments, Cameron was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Allison," Chase called out to her, trying to wake her up after she had been napping for a couple of hours. "Allison."<p>

"Is she coming around?" asked Foreman who had gone into the room to help him.

"I don't know. Allison, are you awake?" he asked her gently as he brushed his fingers over her hair, hoping that it would wake her up. After a minute, she began to stir. "Hey, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but I have a bit more energy now."

"That's good," moving to help her sit up. While he was doing so, he noticed Cameron make a face. "What's the matter?"

"I feel something metallic in my mouth. It's really nasty."

"I'll get some water. Maybe that'll help," offered Foreman.

"Thanks," said Cameron as she sat up further. After she was given the water, she felt better, but the taste was still there. "It's still there."

"Here, why don't you go brush your teeth. I'll wait for you because we're needed in Diagnostics for a differential," said Chase as he pulled Cameron to her feet.

* * *

><p>After work the young couple were relaxing on the couch, trying to get over the events that had occurred during the day. It all ended when House made a derogatory remark about Cameron that almost made her give him a five-finger salute in the face. But luckily she was stopped when Chase held her back.<p>

"Why did you hold me back when I so desperately wanted to punch House in the face?"

"Because I did not want you to get involved in a fight, that's why. I did it for your own good. If you want to punch something that bad, punch a pillow.

"Yeah I know. Violence is not the best answer to solve anyone's problems," moaned Cameron. "But I just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, just for once in his life."

"I think everyone wants to do that, some people more than others."

"You got that right. But if only I had been quicker, I could have –," she was cut off by Chase giving her a long kiss, to which she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

"You could have what?"

"Never mind. You get the idea," smirked Cameron as she pulled Chase back in for another round of kissing that night.


	5. Week 5

Week 5 – April 27, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ If you never paid much attention to what you eat—we're talking to you Ms. Cheeseburger and Fries—now's the time to make it a priority to eat the most nutritious food you can. The average pregnant woman needs about __300 extra calories__ each day. That's right: __extra calories__! Being pregnant rocks! Certain "super-foods" like walnuts and yogurt can provide extra bang for your buck, giving you and your baby much-needed nutrients in each bite. Walnuts dipped in icing anyone? Also, don't worry if your areolas are darkening, this is a perfectly normal response to the hormonal changes in your body. You may want to invest in a jogging bra, as it may be more comfortable than the bras you are probably growing out of. And again, some of you will start feeling the glories of morning sickness set in this week. One final thing to consider: During pregnancy, elevated progesterone levels cause smooth muscle to relax, which slows the passage of food through your intestines. This increases water absorption from the bowel and results in constipation. Your rapidly growing uterus, which compresses your intestines and pushes your stomach upward, also contributes to the problem. Stress, lack of exercise and a low-fiber diet can make you constipated too._

_**Your Baby:** Your baby's microscopic heart begins to beat this week—although it won't be detectable with one of those cool Dopplers for a few weeks, so you'll have to wait a little longer to hear that satisfying "whoosh-whoosh" you're so anxious for. Here's what else is under construction: With the beating of the heart, blood will begin to circulate throughout the body. Your baby's first organ system will be up and running! The beginnings of the brain; the cardiovascular, nervous and reproductive systems; as well as all other major systems are under way. Your baby's new digs—the amniotic sac and the placenta (aka the hotel and the restaurant)—are still forming at this point. (Maybe you should send a housewarming gift.) All that high-speed development and your baby is only 2 millimeters long—about the size of a sesame seed (check one out next time you're chowing down on a bagel—you won't believe how tiny it is!)._

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, can I ask for your opinion about something?" asked Cameron after she &amp; Chase got home from work.<p>

"Sure, what about?"

"Do I look as though I've put on a little weight?"

"No, you haven't put on any weight."

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, I'm going to be outright honest with you on this one. Now don't get upset when I tell you this, all right?"

"I'll try not to."

"Okay. First off, I have noticed you eating a little bit more than you normally do, but that's okay. It's normal for women your age to eat a little more than they should."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed as she went about with what she was doing earlier. Then she had an idea suddenly click in her mind. "Or maybe it's because I've been working too hard that I've been eating a bit more so that I have the energy to get through the day."

"That's possible. But what about you feeling tired in the mornings?"

"Maybe my energy level begins to crash after we both go to bed, so then I'm extra tired in the mornings," she said as she went into the bedroom, with Chase following right behind her. Taking a seat on the bed, he reached out for her as she was walking by and pulled her into her arms.

"I think that you're just a bit stressed out right now. The only thing you need is to unwind and relax," he told her as he began to work out a knot in her neck.

"You're right. I think work got to me again. I've just been so busy with work that I've barely had time to think about myself for a change," she said as she leaned into her husband's gentle massage. "Hmm, I love it when you do that."

"I know you do," he said as he leaned forward & kissed the side of her neck. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, then I'll give you a full back massage."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You need one," he told her as he gently pushed her up. Within a few minutes, Cameron was lying down on the bed with Chase gently massaging her back. After what felt like a wonderful eternity to her, Chase was already done and he was getting ready for bed himself. Once he was settled in bed, Cameron slid over and wrapped an arm around him as he wrapped one around her. "Feeling better?"

"Absolutely. Thank-you." She kissed him as he turned out the light.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

"A fine state of affairs, you up before me, and working out," said Chase as he walked into the living room wondering where his wife was on the treadmill. "Looks like that massage I gave you the other night did the trick."

"I think so too," gasped Cameron as she brought the treadmill down to walking speed. "Whew, two miles in less than thirty minutes on an incline. I need to do that more often."

"Not today," he said as he turned the machine off. "Since you're in such a good mood, I'll let you have the first shower today," he told her as she stepped down and began to walk back toward the bedroom, but not before giving him a good morning kiss.

"Thank-you. I'll get my own breakfast this morning."

"Okay."

"I'll be out in a little bit," she told him. While she was actually in the shower, she made a striking discovery: her breasts were a little bigger and her areolas were a bit darker as well. _What in the world?_ she thought when she noticed this. _No wonder they've been sore for the last couple of weeks_. After she got ready for work she walked out into the main room where Chase was sitting at the table reading the paper. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Your turn."

"Hmm, thanks. I hope you saved some hot water for me."

"I did, don't worry." After having a bowl of cereal, Cameron still felt hungry, so she had a bit of Yogurt. Knowing that she had just finished a run not too long ago, she decided that she did not want to overdue it.

"Ready for work?" asked Chase as he held the door open and her coat and bag for her. At work, Cameron was just full of energy, which was obviously a great improvement than the week before. Seeing that change in his wife gave Chase an idea for their one-year anniversary: go spend the weekend after their anniversary in a secluded location, away from the city.

During the night however, Cameron's energy took a complete nosedive when she woke up before dawn with pain in her intestines. After being in the bathroom for a good while, she gave up and went back to bed, but was still very uncomfortable. Luckily it was the weekend, so she and Chase didn't have to go into work that day. As soon as she got back into bed, she fell asleep. A couple of hours later, she began to feel the intestinal pain again. With Chase in the living room when she woke up again, he began to get worried when she had been in the bathroom a while. When he heard the toilet flush he walked over to the bathroom, hoping that Cameron was okay.

"Hey babe, you okay?" he asked when she opened the door and slowly shuffled out. When she nodded, he could tell that she was not okay: her face was flushed and she looked worn out. "Do you need help going back to bed?"

"No, I can manage," she moaned as she slowly walked back to bed. When she made it through the door, she felt another pain that made her knees buckle, but luckily Chase was right behind her when it happened.

"It's all right, you're okay. I got you," he whispered in her ear as he helped her to bed. Once she was settled, he was not as concerned as before, but still curious. "What happened?"

"I've been a little constipated the last few days, and it hit me with a vengeance this morning, twice."

"Okay. I'm just glad you're okay," he told her while he slowly brushed his fingers along her forehead to help comfort her. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Just water, she said looking at him very sleepily.

"Okay. Just go back to sleep honey, you need it," he gently said to her as he pulled the blankets up closer to her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. When he left to go get her a glass of water, he looked at her sleeping form with concern still etched over his face.


	6. Week 6

Week 6 – May 4, 2010

_**Your Body:**_ _You may be feeling super-tired or nauseous (or super-tired __and__ nauseous—lucky you!) and your boobs are most likely killing you. This is due to the myriad of hormones raging through your body at levels rivaling a teenage boy's. If you can't stay awake for the second half of __Grey's Anatomy__, blame it on the baby. Extreme exhaustion is often one of the first signs of pregnancy, and while your body will probably regain some of its strength by the time you enter your second trimester, you might find yourself nodding off during Dr. McDreamy's love scenes ... or worse, yours! Constant __exhaustion__ can really wear you down, so make sure to rest up. That means skipping __Letterman__. __Even though it's the last thing you want to hear right now, moderate __exercise__ is a great way to help tackle exhaustion. Try short walks, gentle stretching or a prenatal yoga class to help boost your energy. _

_**Your Baby:**_ _This week starts a period of rapid cellular development for your baby-to-be, who looks like a mini tadpole, with a tiny head and tail. His or her eyes, ears and mouth have begun to form (though they're a little more Discovery Channel "creatures of the sea" documentary than Gerber Baby at this point). Other exciting milestones include: Your baby's heart is now beating to a regular beat, although it's still too faint to hear. His or her arm buds are __just__ beginning to, well, bud. They look like teensy swollen bumps at this point. In a few days, they'll resemble itsy-bitsy flippers. Your baby has grown to ⅛ inch long—about the size of one of the chocolate sprinkles on your last cupcake (and your last ice cream cone, and your last sundae and your last giant cookie ... maybe there __is__ something to those rumors about pregnancy cravings!)._

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart. Come on, you've got to get up," whispered Chase as he tried to wake Cameron up. After work that day both went home &amp; settled on the couch to watch the semi-finals of Dancing With the Stars, but within 5 minutes of it starting Cameron fell asleep. Chase knew that it was for the best as she had been feeling tired all day.<p>

"Hmm. What did I miss?" asked Cameron as she woke up abruptly.

"Everything," said Chase as he helped her sit up further. "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"No I'm not okay. I've just been so tired today. As soon as I sit down, my whole body relaxes and I fall asleep. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"All right. Let's get you to bed," he told her as they both stood up. When Cameron put some of her weight on Chase, he knew that she was experiencing near exhaustion. After he had her settled in bed, Chase hurriedly got ready for bed as well just so that he could hold his wife. No sooner had he crawled into bed and turned off the light he heard Cameron move closer to him. Within moments he heard her crying, so he tightened his hold on her.

"I'm so tired, I'm so tired," she repeated over and over again.

"I know honey. I know you are. It's going to be okay. I'm here, shh," he said trying to soothe her. After a few minutes did the crying stop and Cameron finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Hey. How are you feeling?" asked Chase as he went down to the ER to check on Cameron. That morning had been very eventful: when Cameron woke up she had to run to the bathroom because she was nauseous. After giving her a few crackers afterwards, she was fine.

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired. I'm kind of hungry too," she told him with a tired smile.

"Okay. It's just about lunchtime anyway. I'm not going to let you overdue it today, so you're just going to have some soup and crackers for lunch," he told her as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Not going to argue about that." After lunch was over, there was still a little bit of time before they had to go back to work, so Chase took Cameron outside to get her some fresh air, hoping that it would wake her up a bit more and bring some color back to her pale face.

"How do you feel now?" he asked as they sat down on a bench in the hospital garden.

"Much better. I think that walk did the trick."

"That wasn't the only reason I brought you out here."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. I brought you out here because I have figured out what we should do for our anniversary next week."

"You did. Tell me, what scheme did you come up with this time?" asked Cameron looking both surprised and excited.

"Well for starters, next Tuesday after work, the two of us are going out to dinner at that new restaurant that just opened a few weeks ago, and from what Wilson's told me, it's actually pretty good."

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

"But then next weekend, the two of us are going up to the mountains in New York for a romantic weekend retreat that I have already set up."

"You have the best ideas when it comes to celebrating something. I can't wait for it."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait," he joked as he leaned in to give her a kiss. A moment later, both of their pagers went off. "Ugh, duty calls."

"Yeah, I'll see you after work," she told him giving him a quick kiss before getting up to go the clinic.

After work that night, Cameron fell asleep again as soon as she sat down on the couch in the living room after dinner. Knowing that that morning's events had probably taken a toll on her, he decided that it was best to just put her to bed now.

"Allison," he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

"What?" she asked looking slightly annoyed.

"You fell asleep again. Are you feeling all right?" he asked as he felt her forehead to check for any fever.

"I'm just really tired all of a sudden. I don't want to move or do anything right now."

"Do you want to go to bed?" When she nodded, Chase gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom. Once he had her in bed with the covers over her, he stayed by her side for a few more minutes.

"Sweetie, I'm really worried about you," he told her gently.

"I know you are, and you have every right to be. All I know is that you'll always be there to help me get through whatever illness I have, this one included," she explained to him as he intertwined their fingers.

"I know. I just don't like seeing you this way," he whispered as he leant down to kiss her.

"I'll be fine. Just let me sleep it off and I should be better in a few days," she said as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Okay. Do you me to get you anything?" Seeing her shake her head, he slowly got up and turned off the light, but not before giving her one more kiss. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then. You just get some sleep."

"Thank-you," said Cameron as she snuggled into the blankets further. "I love you," she whispered out before she fell asleep again. Knowing that she was already asleep, Chase leant down and kissed her forehead again before leaving the room.

"I love you too."


	7. Week 7

Week 7 – May 11, 2010

_**Your Body: **You're supposed to be "eating for two" but instead, it's hard for you to swallow water. As a result, you're "praying to the porcelain god for two." Morning sickness can leave a pregnant chick exhausted, weak and wondering what on earth she got herself into. Don't throw in the towel just yet, here's how to cope: There are a whole bunch of tricks that pregnant women swear help to reduce nausea caused by morning sickness ... such as sucking on lemon drops or any other hard candy. Sometimes certain foods can help relieve the symptoms of morning sickness. Also, blaming your partner for everything has been known to comfort many women in the throes of nausea. Even if you're experiencing frequent vomiting, try not to worry, as your baby needs very little nourishment this early in the pregnancy. Good thing, since all you've eaten today is two boxes of saltines. If you're noticing weight loss or dehydration, you could have hyperemesis gravidarum, a severe form of morning sickness that occurs very infrequently. Check with your doctor. _

_**Your Baby:** This week your baby's brain is growing at a mind-boggling 100 cells per minute within a see-through skull. If you could peer inside, you'd see those tiny brain cells growing and growing and growing (about as quickly as you feel like yours are shrinking and shrinking and shrinking with your "pregnancy brain"!). Your baby's face is becoming more defined this week. A tiny mouth hole (which will be ready to wail before you know it!), tongue, nostrils and ear indentations are visible. His or her eyes are wide open, but he doesn't have irises (the colored part) yet. Baby's arm buds are growing. At this point they look more like microscopic ping-pong paddles than arms. Baby's leg buds are also forming and will look like tiny paddles by the end of the week. The umbilical cord—the connection between your baby and the placenta—is now visible. Your baby is now between 1/3 and 1/4 inch long—about the length of a Tic Tac and about as heavy as an eyelash. While that sounds tiny, he or she is approximately 10,000 times bigger than at conception. Crazy, huh?_

* * *

><p>"Happy Anniversary sweetie," said Cameron as she walked into the kitchen where Chase was cleaning up what he had for breakfast. As soon as he saw Cameron he pulled her into his arms really tightly and gave her the deepest kiss ever.<p>

"Happy Anniversary to you too. I just can't believe it… one full year of marriage is behind us."

"I know right," she said. A second later, she pulled away. "What's that smell?" She then noticed the cup of coffee he still had on the counter.

"What smell? Are you okay?" he asked just as she hurried to the bathroom. When Chase caught up to her, Cameron was kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up. Chase went in, pulled her hair out of her face, and rubbed his hand gently in circles around her back. A few heaves later Cameron was done, sitting against the under sink cabinet to rest. Chase left her side for only a moment to get her a glass of water and a cool compress. "Here you go honey," he calmly said as he sat down next to her and gave her the glass of water. "Sip it slowly."

"Thank-you."

"What just happened here?"

"I don't have a clue. I guess it just smelled funny to me and my stomach thought so as well."

"Well, it's over now. It looks like whatever it was passed really quickly," he said to her. "Maybe we should cancel our plans for tonight."

"No. No, I'm fine now. We are not going to have one little incident like this spoil our special day."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." A second later, she began to feel nauseous again. "Oh boy, not again."

"Okay, just breathe through it. Easy, there you go. Nice and slow," coached Chase as he helped his wife through a wave of nausea, hoping that it would not be a repeated episode. Within a few moments, Cameron was feeling better yet the color of her face said otherwise. "Come here sweetheart," coaxed Chase as he gently pulled her into his arms. Feeling the heat radiate off of her body, he took the compress to gently wipe her face.

"Ugh, that was terrible," moaned Cameron as she recovered from the recent wave of nausea.

"I know. Hopefully you'll feel better here in a minute," soothed Chase as he continued to wipe her face a bit. "Do you feel like standing up?"

"Uh huh," said Cameron. Within seconds, Chase was gently hoisting her to her feet. "Thank-you."

"Are you sure you're okay now?"

"I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready for work."

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat before we go."

"Thanks hon." As soon as Chase left Cameron closed the bathroom door to finish getting ready for work. _At least I managed to keep my cool during that ordeal. Now if only I can keep it quiet until after dinner._

* * *

><p>"Once again, you never cease to amaze me. Every time there is a need to celebrate something, we go out for a fancy dinner. But then again, we should do this for every anniversary, just because it is our special day together," remarked Cameron as she and Chase came home from their anniversary dinner that they had planned together.<p>

"Well, it was either this or a home-cooked dinner. Good thing we chose to go out to dinner for our first wedding anniversary, or else we would both be stuck doing dishes right now," commented Chase as he unlocked the door to their condo. "Hold on a minute there, time to sweep my still blushing bride off of her feet again," he said as he gently picked up Cameron in his arms, carried her over the threshold, and kissed her before setting her back down.

"Thank you for doing that," said Cameron as she leaned up for another kiss, this time with both of them wrapping their arms around each other. After a minute, Cameron pulled away and walked into the kitchen. "I got something for us to share," she said as she pulled out a bottle from the fridge. After pouring them both glasses, Cameron walked back into the living room when Chase suddenly turned the lights down and turned the music on, and smiled when Sinatra started to sing.

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh._

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by._

"I remember when this played the last time we danced to this," commented Cameron as Chase walked over and pulled her into his arms, and they slowly began to sway to the music.

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say "I love you"_

_On that you can rely._

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by._

"So do I. I picked this song after we came home from dinner on our six-month wedding anniversary. I remember that we had just gotten home and you were ready to call it a night, but I wasn't. So I turned this on, and then one thing led to another that night, so… why not relive part of the past from that night," he told her as he pulled her closer to him.

_Moonlight and love songs_

_Never on a date._

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate._

_Woman needs man_

_and man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny._

"Here you go sweetie," said Cameron as she handed him a glass. "Happy one year anniversary. Let's hope that next year's will be just as memorable as this one."

"And many more after that," added Chase as they clinked their glasses together. After a sip, Chase gave a small face of surprise. "Honey, this isn't champagne. It's…" he took another sip. "… sparkling cider," as he set his glass down.

"I know. I thought it would be nice to have something different for a change. What, don't you like it?" asked Cameron with a very nervous look as she too set her glass down next to his. She then leaned into Chase, burying her head into his chest.

"No, I like it. I was just surprised is all. Why the change?" he asked as he slowly rubbed circles on her back. The only answer he got from her was her shaking. "Allison, you're trembling," he noticed as he pushed her back so he could hold her at arms length. "What's wrong?"

"I found something out yesterday, something wonderful." She took a few steps back to really see into her husband's face. "Robert, I'm pregnant."

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die._

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by._

"Are… are you sure?" asked Chase. When he saw Cameron nod, he walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her so that his face was level with her stomach. He then leaned in and kissed her stomach, knowing that their child was sleeping within his wife. Standing back up, he gave her the look that only a husband could give his wife: the look of love and passion. "You have given me the best anniversary present ever. I love you so much. I love you both so very much," he said as he bent down to give Cameron the most passionate kiss he had ever given her.

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die._

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by._

* * *

><p>After Chase and Cameron had decided to call it a night and go to bed, Cameron was already in the room waiting for Chase to come back. Getting up out of the armchair, she went to the closet to look at herself in the full-length mirror that was mounted on the door. Moving her hands down her front, she did notice a small baby bump. Even though she heard Chase walk into the room, she didn't even look up when he came in.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Just picturing myself thirty weeks from now, with a belly the size of a basketball and wishing for the baby to get here," she sighed as she turned around to face him. He sat on the bed with the smile that always made her go weak in the knees. When he reached out his hand for her, she couldn't resist and took his hand as he reeled her in.

"I just can't believe it. It's actually going to happen. We're finally going to be parents," he told her.

"I know. I'm so excited."

"Okay, you know a bit more than I do. You have to tell me how you found out about this," he said to her as she went around to her side of the bed to crawl under the sheets.

"Well, yesterday after I woke up, I had this recurrent thought that maybe I was pregnant, given all of the symptoms and everything. So after I had my shower yesterday morning I took a few pregnancy tests to make sure. And sure enough, all three were positive. But I wanted it to be a surprise for you for tonight."

"I was, and still am, surprised. In fact, it was the best surprise ever."

"You're not mad or anything, are you?"

"Why would I be mad about something like this? I could never be mad at you for something like this," he explained to her as he situated himself in the bed before pulling her into his arms. "You have given me the best present any husband could ask for. This is one of the best moments of my life."

"Mine too. I'm so excited and I just wish this baby was here with us right now," she exclaimed as she snuggled in closer to Chase.

"I know, but we still have a long ways to go before this baby gets here. And we still have a ton of things to do as well."

"Well, maybe we can start planning some of those things when we go to that romantic retreat this weekend."

"I think we should put that on hold for now."

"Why?" asked Cameron as she sat up to look at Chase with a confused look.

"Call me old fashioned, but I don't think we should be going out of state in your condition."

"Well Mr. Old Fashioned, I will have you know that I talked to Dr. Stevens this morning and he said that it was perfectly fine for me to travel. And besides, this will probably be one of the last trips we will take by ourselves for a long time. Once this baby gets here, it'll be the two of us and the baby."

"Are you sure you feel up to it? I'm pretty sure the road to the retreat will be a bit curvy."

"So what. As long as we plan and pack ahead of time, things should run smoothly," she explained to him. "I'm going to get sick anyway because it's natural for a pregnant woman to feel that way."

"Okay, you win. But just promise me that you will take it easy while we're there."

"Before I make any promises, just what will we be doing anyway?"

"A bit of hiking, a bit of riding, and a ton of relaxing. Which is exactly what you need, lots of relaxation."

"Okay, I promise to take it easy and relax this weekend. But not too much. I want to have as much freedom as possible before this bump gets any bigger," she said as she leaned back against the headboard to rub her hand up and down her belly.

"You already have a baby bump?" asked Chase as he gently slid his hand over her belly as well. "You can hardly notice it's there."

"I know it's small, but it's there. And in about a month's time, it'll be twice the size that it is now. Sounds a bit scary to me."

"Not to me," he said trying to reassure her. "As long as you are healthy and remain healthy throughout this pregnancy, this bump will grow with a very healthy baby in it."

"Don't worry. I promise to have this pregnancy as low-risk as possible so that this little bundle of joy will be healthy when it arrives," she said as she scooted under the covers and onto her left side to turn off the lights, but was stopped by Chase.

"And I promise to be there with you every step of the way, starting tonight until this baby is here in your arms," he proclaimed to her as she reached over and turned off her nightstand light.

"Thank-you," she whispered.

"Happy anniversary Allison. It's Tuesday, and I love you," he whispered as he kissed her then scooted down and lifted the hem of her shirt to kiss the flesh of her baby bump. "I love you both so very much," he said as he looked up at her.

"Get up here," motioned Cameron. "Happy anniversary Robert. I love you too," she whispered back as she kissed him deeply. A moment later, Cameron rolled onto her left side and felt Chase reach across her to wrap his arm around her, as if to protect her. This was truly the best anniversary present that either of them could have imagined.


	8. Week 8

Week 8 – May 18, 2010

_**Your Body:** You know you need to take your prenatal vitamins in order to assure proper growth and nutrition for your little one, yet every time you swallow the thing, it comes right back up thanks to your woozy stomach. Don't panic: First, try popping prenatal vitamins at night or with food. Having something in your stomach to help absorb those horse pills can sometimes help. Iron is important, but it's also a common cause of nausea. Ask your doc about a vitamin with less iron, or try a liquid or chewable form that might help with the queasiness. If you're still barfing after that, check and see if your obstetrician can prescribe you a vitamin that is specifically formulated for women with severe nausea. Fruit is always your friend — but consider it your best friend while you're expecting. Not only does nature's sweetest bounty contain essential vitamins and other nutrients that are good for you and your baby, but also it plays a starring role in keeping you regular (pass the prunes, please!). Also, your waistline may begin growing this week, though you're probably not yet showing. If you press your abdomen, you may feel your enlarged uterus; it's about the size of a softball. Your abdomen may be tender, making snug or tight-fitting clothes uncomfortable. You may be wearing looser fitting clothes even though your baby bump is weeks away from showing. While your bump may be tiny, your breasts probably won't be. Even early in your pregnancy, breast size increases as your body readies itself for breastfeeding. Many women also have unusual or vivid dreams during pregnancy. There are many thoughts on why women have more vivid dreams during pregnancy. It could be the result of the rise in hormones during your pregnancy or it could be that you are not actually having more dreams but just remembering more of them._

_**Your Baby: **Baby's crown to rump length is 12 mm (about the size of a raspberry). Baby weighs about 1 gram. Baby's external ears are forming. It's primary or "baby" teeth buds are forming now; the permanent teeth buds will be formed later. Baby's optic nerve and eye lids are also forming. You can't feel your baby moving yet but your baby's arms and legs are moving now. Baby's tiny heart has separated into four distinct chambers and is really ticking now—at a rate of 150 beats per minute. That's more than twice your resting heart rate (even when Brad Pitt is on the screen). You may be daydreaming about your baby as one sex or the other, but the external genitals still haven't developed enough to reveal whether you're having a boy or a girl._

* * *

><p>It was shaping up to be a very pleasant morning for Chase and Cameron. The birds were just beginning to chirp, and there were already joggers outside their bedroom window running by. However, things were to go from nice to terrible within a few minutes.<p>

"What, what," moaned Chase as he was rudely woken up. "Honey, what happened?"

"It was just a bad dream," whispered Cameron as she tried to shop shaking from the horrid dream she just had. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"No," groaned Cameron as she flew out of bed and ran into the bathroom, with Chase right behind her. About five minutes later, the tired couple slowly worked their way back to bed. "I hate this," complained Cameron as she got under the covers.

"I know sweetie. But it's natural, you said so yourself," reassured Chase as he very gently took a cool washcloth to gently wipe her face. When he was done, she turned over onto her left side as he walked back over to his side of the bed. After he had settled under the covers as well, he very gently wrapped his arm around her waist as he snuggled in behind her back. "Want to tell me about you dream?"

"I was at the hospital in labor. The doctor came in and said that I had not made any progress at all, and said that I needed a c-section. They took me to the OR really quickly, and once they got me situated I kept asking for you, but nobody would answer me, and before I knew it, they were putting me under general anesthesia," said Cameron as she gradually began to shake in his arms.

"Oh god, come here honey," said Chase as Cameron slowly turned around to be wrapped in her husband's arms so he could comfort her. "It's going to be okay, shh," he whispered as she let it out. "Listen to me," he stated after she began to calm down. "When this baby is ready to make its appearance in this world, I promise to be right beside you."

"What if I need to have a c-section? What if what I saw might happen to me?"

"It's not going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if anybody in that hospital tried to perform something like that, they would have to answer to me."

"Promise me that it'll never happen to me, please."

"I promise that your body will never be violated like that, ever. We both want this pregnancy to be as low-risk as possible, and from now until the day this baby arrives, we're going to make that happen," he told her.

"I feel so much better," exclaimed Cameron as she began to fall asleep again.

"Just go back to sleep honey. I'll wake you when it's time to get up," he whispered against her hair before kissing her temple. _This is going to be a long day_, he thought as he too fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Allison, time to get up," whispered Chase as he gently woke his wife up.<p>

"Hmm, you're a pleasant sight to look at in the morning."

"Thank-you very much," said Chase. "Whoa, easy," he warned as he helped Cameron sit up a bit.

"What, I'm fine."

"Unless you want to have another episode this morning, I suggest you stay in bed just a little longer and have something to eat before you get up."

"What did you get me?"

"Cheese and crackers to hold you down until you actually have breakfast. And you also have to take your pre-natal as well."

"Wow, cheese and crackers before lunch," commented Cameron as she reached for the plate. "Thanks honey."

"Just take your time with it, and I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay," smiled Cameron as she gave Chase a good morning kiss. "Thank-you."

"Anytime baby."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this is ridiculous," complained Cameron later on that morning.<p>

"What did I do?" asked Chase as he walked into the bedroom.

"For starters, you got me pregnant. Secondly, everything I put on doesn't want to fit."

"That's because you're two months pregnant and you are beginning to show slightly," explained Chase as he wrapped his arms around Cameron from behind as they stood in front of the mirror. "Trust me, you'll find something to wear and nobody will notice it."

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked as she wiggled out of his arms to stand sideways in the mirror. "I just got an idea."

"What?"

"You know how some women take pictures of their bellies when they're expecting?"

"I like where this is going," said Chase as he went to the dresser and pulled out Cameron's digital camera. "So then that way we can remember what you looked like each week. And it would also remind us when we decide to have more kids in the future."

"Yeah, just like a scrap book," agreed Cameron as she pulled her shirt up and held a little sign next to her belly with the week on it. "Did you get it?"

"Yep, not too bad if I say so," he told her as he showed her. "You seem better than a few minutes ago."

"That's because I know that you'll always be there to make me feel better when I need it," smiled Cameron as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I got you something for breakfast," he said a minute later.

"What?"

"Get dressed first, then you can have it."

"Okay." A few minutes later, Cameron was in the living room going to town on a peach smoothie Chase had made for her earlier that morning. "Mmm, this was a good idea. Thanks sweetie."

"No problem. How do you feel now?"

"Much better," she said as she finished the last of her smoothie. "Hopefully that'll hold me over for a few hours."

"It should," he told her as he stood up to rinse the glass that held her smoothie in it. "Are you sure you feel up to work today?"

"I said I was going to work, and that's where I'm going," she told him as she stood up to finish getting ready for work. "But I promise to take it easy every day until this baby arrives."

"That's my girl. Just make sure you eat small snacks throughout the day, but do it discreetly. I don't want people to get suspicious just yet."

"You got it coach," mocked Cameron. Within a few minutes, they were out the door on their way to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Chase a couple of hours after he and Cameron came home from work.<p>

"I'm fine, just tired. What's in the bag?"

"Well, I figured that in a few weeks the baby bump will get a bit bigger and then you'll be complaining about how you didn't get much sleep because of it. So, I went to the store and got you something."

"What?" asked Cameron as she slowly sat up on the bed.

"This," said Chase as he pulled out a box. "This is one of those body pillows. Since you normally sleep on your back, I thought that this would help a bit instead of having to rely on me all the time so that you can sleep through the night."

"Oh honey. You shouldn't have," exclaimed Cameron as she got off the bed to hug her husband.

"Well I did, so there. Want to try it out?"

"Just to see how it works, then I need to eat something."

"Okay, get back on the bed," he instructed her as he pulled the pillow out of its box. "Now, the idea is to put one end of it between your knees and then wrap the rest of it around you, almost in a bear hug."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. There you go. How's that working out for you?"

"I think this just might work. Also, if I were to turn over onto my other side, I can hold on and take the pillow with me."

"I think that's the idea."

"Wait a minute. Won't you feel left out because of this?"

"Not in the slightest. You're the one doing all the work and you're going to need more sleep than me anyway, so why not invest in something like this now."

"Okay. But just let me know if you begin to feel neglected."

"Sure thing. In the mean time, what would you like for dinner?"

"Not a whole lot, but something simple and bland."

"Spaghetti with meatless sauce?"

"Yeah. That sounds good," agreed Cameron as she threw the pillow aside and got up from the bed, with a little help from Chase who led them both out of the bedroom to make dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize that this chapter is a bit late, but I have my reasons, and they are all personal (I had a very rough weekend and finals have approached once again). I'll try to update on time next week, but no promises. Thanks for the great reviews so far!**


	9. Week 9

Week 9 – May 25, 2010

_**Your Body**: At about this time, you may look more like a Victoria's Secret model than a pregnant woman. One of the perks, or downsides, depending on the letter bra you started with, is a new, more voluptuous chest. Get used to it. Chances are your boobs will grow even more—and that's even before your milk has come in! Your partner may be fired up about your new curvy shape, but along with an increase in size, you're probably experiencing breast soreness and tenderness. That means it's lookie but no touchie, partner. Your body is going through a multitude of changes. From morning sickness, to breakouts reminiscent of your teenage years, to overwhelming fatigue. The cause? Hormones! While morning sickness does grab all the attention, fatigue is the real first sign of pregnancy. Your body undergoes rapid changes to accommodate your growing baby-to-be. These changes take a toll on your energy level. You may experience exhaustion with your body—and your mind. Thinking about your new baby can bring happiness, but it may also add to your stress level. To maximize your relaxation time, find a strategy for dealing with your concerns. Some women find solace in breathing exercises, while others turn to friends or spouses for extra support. Also, if you've never kept a journal, do yourself a favor and start one today! Because despite the fact that your pregnancy is literally all you can think about right now, as soon as the delivery is over, you'll barely remember what it was like being pregnant (except maybe those weeks you spent with your head in the toilet). Plus, keeping a diary will help you appreciate all that amazing work your bod is doing. If you're going to spend nine months performing a miracle, you might as well document it. _

_**Your Baby**: Baby is beginning to move, but you won't be able to feel anything for some time. Baby is growing nipples and hair follicles (although there's still a chance you'll be giving birth to a baldy!) His pancreas, gallbladder, bile ducts and anus are all in place, ready to poop and pee a dozen times a day when he's born. Your baby's head is half the size of his body and his little chin is tucked into his chest. His tiny tail is beginning to shrink away, giving Junior a more human and less amphibious look. Your baby's arms and legs are now longer and straighter. His/her hands will be flexed at the wrist and will almost meet over the heart. Until now, all pre-babies look the same "down there." This week, however, your baby will begin to develop either male or female genitalia. In layman terms, your baby is beginning to develop her hoo-ha or his wee-wee. While you won't be able to find out the gender of your baby for several more weeks, the version you'll give birth to is being developed right now. Your new resident is nearly an inch long — about the size of a grape — and weighs about 2 grams (less than 1 ounce)._

* * *

><p>"Allison, I'm home."<p>

"Bedroom," she replied back. Within a minute Chase was in the room and by her side giving her a kiss.

"I am so sorry I'm late. That crane accident tonight had everyone working overtime tonight."

"Wow, looks like I missed all the action."

"Yeah you did," he told her as he left to change for bed.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat for dinner?"

"I had something before I left. But thanks for asking sweetie." Hearing no reply, he turned around and saw Cameron staring back at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just…" she said drifting away from what she was going to say.

"What sweetie? What is it?" he asked as he made his way back to the bed.

"I'm just so tired," she said as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm tired of being sick all the time, not being able to eat what I want before it comes back up. I'm just so tired."

"I know you are. But it won't last forever," said Chase trying to soothe her.

"What won't last forever? Being tired and sick all the time, or being pregnant?"

"Being sick all the time. I know it's hard, but it means that everything is okay with you and the baby."

"I know," she commented in defeat. "But I'm so glad you're home. I missed you all day."

"I bet you did. I kept thinking about you as well," Chase said as he gently began kissing her. Deepening the kiss, he slowly pushed her onto her back with him above her. As his kisses began to move south, his arms came into sudden contact with Cameron's chest, causing her to gasp in pain and push him off of her. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I should have told you I was feeling sore tonight," grimaced Cameron as she turned away from him. When Chase went to comfort her by gently rubbing her back, he noticed she was holding her stomach with one hand and her throat with the other.

"Are you feeling nauseous again?" Seeing her nod, the only thing he did was pull her into his arms so that she was sitting up some with her head leaning back against his shoulder and his arms gently wrapped around her front. As soon as she was in that position, he carefully began to rub small circles on her stomach. After a while he noticed that Cameron was feeling better and decided to get her something to soothe her stomach. "I'll be right back," he told her as he gently lifted her out of his arms and placed her back on the bed. He came back a minute later with a glass of milk and a cold compress. "Sip this slowly," he told her as he helped her drink it. After she was done, he laid the compress on her still warm forehead.

"Ugh, that was the worst it has been in a while. And this morning doesn't count by the way," she said as she began to feel a bit better.

"And the only case of non-morning sickness as of tonight," added Chase. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he took off the compress from her forehead.

"A bit better," she said as he wrapped the blankets around her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is," she said as she slowly sat up in bed and took his hands in hers. "I know what happened. You have been feeling a bit neglected the last few weeks and decided that tonight would be a good opportunity to get a bit of action."

"It was such a stupid idea. I should never have done that. I hurt you and now I'm kicking myself over it."

"Robert, look at me," she told him. "You did nothing wrong. This pain that I'm feeling all the time will go away eventually and then we can go back to making love. But in the mean time, we're just going to have to take things slowly. Even if it means waiting a little bit longer."

"You're not mad about it?"

"No. I was just a bit surprised and actually enjoyed it. But it was so sudden that I had almost no time to react to it."

"Okay. I don't really mind waiting," he told her. "But I think I have just come up with a way to keep us happy until its okay for us to get some action."

"How?" she asked after Chase had settled in bed as well.

"Come here," he beckoned as he opened his arms out to her. Within a few seconds Cameron was laying next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. As soon as the lights were out and both had snuggled into one another's embraces for the night, they both knew that the other would always be there to support the other when they needed it the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize this chapter is short, but I can guarantee that within the next couple of chapters will be even better. Also, if you have the feeling that my writing is a bit "wooden", feel free to let me know so that I can make this story better. **


	10. Week 10

Week 10 – June 1, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ The roller coaster of nausea may almost be over, but the roller coaster of emotions (happy, sad, crying, mad; and that's all in the last 30 seconds) is just revving up. The hormones raging through your body can wreak havoc on your emotional sanity, so be prepared to spend the next few months swinging from one end of the emotional pendulum to the other. Even if you're not moody, you've gotta be tired. Many pregnant women spend the first few months so exhausted they can barely hold their heads up. Try to take naps, go to bed early, and delegate as much work as you can to others. Before you got pregnant, your uterus was the size of a small pear. By this week, it's as big as a grapefruit. You may or may not be ready for maternity wear now. Even if you're not there yet, your regular clothes are probably feeling uncomfortably tight and your blossoming breasts are straining the seams of your bra. The thickening in your midsection is most likely due to slight weight gain and bloating. If you're between regular and maternity clothes, pants and skirts with forgiving elastic waistbands (or low-rise waistlines that sit below your belly) will provide some much-needed comfort. Now that your bump is starting to show, you may be wondering what you can do to keep your weight in check and what kind of exercise is sensible. Depending on your level of fitness, you can most likely participate in a wide range of activities during pregnancy. __Swimming__ and __walking__ are excellent choices for the whole nine months. Exercise promotes muscle tone, strength, and endurance — three qualities that can help you carry the weight you gain during pregnancy, prepare you for the physical stress of labor, and make it easier to get back into shape after your baby is born. Take it easy with your workout and make sure to get plenty of rest. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Your baby has finally morphed from a little tadpole into, well, a baby. Not only is the face more human-like, but that unflattering "tail" (really just the developing spinal cord) has disappeared, fusing into the spinal column. Your baby now has discernible fingers and toes, which will explain the steady stream of kicks and punches you'll feel down the line. The baby's swallowing fluid and kicking up a storm. Vital organs — including his kidneys, intestines, brain, and liver (now making red blood cells in place of the disappearing yolk sac) — are in place and starting to function, though they'll continue to develop throughout your pregnancy. From crown to rump, he's about 1 1/4 inches long, about the size of a kumquat, and weighs less than a quarter of an ounce (about 4 grams). In the coming weeks, your baby will again __double in size__ — to nearly 3 inches._

* * *

><p>"Hey," called out Cameron as she stood next to the doors of the NICU. "Are you ready to go home yet?"<p>

"Almost," said Chase as he finished checking on an infant who had been born only a month before at nearly seven months. "This little one here is being fussing because she's hungry."

"Where's her mom at?"

"She was here earlier but had to go take care of her other children tonight because her husband's out of town for the next couple of days. I told her I would feed the baby for her tonight," he explained to Cameron as he prepared to lift the tiny baby out of her bassinet. "Hey," he whispered to her. "Come over here, I just got an idea."

"What?" asked Cameron as she quietly walked in.

"I think you should feed her tonight. Just to give her a new face to look at for a change," he said as he motioned for Cameron to sit in the rocking chair.

"I'm not really sure about this. I mean, this is suppose to be your job."

"I know it is but I think it would be a good idea," he said as he lifted the infant into his arms gently before placing her into Cameron's waiting but slightly unsteady arms. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said: "It's also good practice for when our little one arrives."

"Good point," she agreed looking around to see if anyone heard or noticed anything. "It's also a good thing we are the only ones in here or else the cat would have been let out of the bag."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Chase as he gently maneuvered the baby around to get her ready for her bottle. "Since Miss Josie here was born a bit too early, she's fed a little bit differently than normal babies," he said as he showed Cameron how to hold Josie and how to feed her the bottle. "There you go, that's it."

"Wow, for someone who was born last month you certainly like to eat," said Cameron as she fed Josie her bottle. As Chase went to write notes on Josie's medical file, he glanced up to see his wife interacting with the baby. While Josie was eating, Cameron was smiling at her and whispering sweet words to her. A moment later, Cameron looked up from what she was doing to see Chase smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing. How's she doing?"

"Just about done here," she said as Josie finished the rest of her bottle in a few final suckles. "All done."

"Good girl Josie," smiled Chase as he took the baby from Cameron so he could burp her before putting her back in the bassinet for the night. "You ate every little bit of that bottle. Your mommy is going to be so happy when she hears about it tomorrow."

"I'm going to go get changed. See you in a minute," said Cameron as she left the NICU, but not before saying goodnight to Josie. After she left, Josie made a little squeal as if to say "thank-you for feeding me my bottle" to Cameron.

"Did you like it when my wife fed you your bottle tonight?" asked Chase as he saw a tiny smile come from Josie. "Yeah, I thought so too. Night night little one, see you tomorrow," he whispered as he quietly left the NICU to head for home.

* * *

><p>Later that night as they laid in bed, both waiting for sleep to overcome them, Chase was slowly awakened by the sound of someone crying. Realizing it was Cameron, he rolled over and pulled her into his arms.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. When she sniffled a reply of yes, Chase reached back around him to turn on the light so that he could see her more clearly.

"I'm fine. Just turn that back off."

"Not until I know you're all right," he told her gently as he sat up on one arm to get a better look at her. When he did he noticed several tear tracks on Cameron's face, causing Chase to reach his other hand up to gently wipe away the still lingering tears. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I've just been having my thoughts get all jumbled up again."

"It's probably your hormones going into overdrive again. Or does it have anything to do with you feeding the baby in the NICU tonight?"

"It's mainly about baby Josie," said Cameron as she slowly sat up. "It was such an amazing experience, holding that tiny baby and watching her eat like there's no tomorrow. That sweet precious gift that was brought into the world earlier than expected is here and full of life. It just… sparked something inside of me."

"I think I saw that spark myself," remarked Chase as he too sat up and began to rub his hand up and down her back. "That look in your eyes was filled with the hope and joy that we will both have when our baby is born."

"I know. I just want this baby here with us, right now."

"As do I. But we still have plenty of time left before that happens."

"I know that too," said Cameron as she laid back down. "In the mean time, I guess the only thing we can do is stare at my growing belly and watch the baby move around when I become a beached whale."

"Hey, I will love you no matter what size your belly will look like in a few months," he told her as he glided his hand slowly but gently across her still small baby bump. "Speaking of which, when are we going to tell everyone the news?"

"Let's just get past the first trimester, then we'll somehow get everyone together and tell them. I just hope I can hide it for a few more weeks without it becoming too noticeable. Which reminds me, I need to do a bit of clothes shopping this weekend anyway."

"Since both of us have the weekend off, let's make it a date of shopping and maybe a movie," suggested Chase as he laid back down next to her then reaching over to shut the light off. "And then afterwards, a nice stroll through the park."

"I like the sound of it already," agreed Cameron as she turned toward Chase to snuggle in closer to him. A minute later, they were gently kissing each other before she broke it off. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens throughout this pregnancy, our baby will be born healthy with no medical complications. Promise me that right now, please."

"I can certainly promise you that," he said. "I promise you both that." Within moments, they were both sound asleep.


	11. Week 11

_Week 11 – June 8, 2010_

_**Your Body:**__ Finally the excuse "Not tonight honey, I have a headache" is legit! Thanks to all the new and extreme hormones surging through your body, many women experience increased __headaches while pregnant__. And since you're limited in which pain relievers you can take while pregnant, getting rid of a nasty headache may be especially difficult. While acetaminophen (like Tylenol) is considered safe during pregnancy, other pain relievers like ibuprofen should be avoided. If you want to avoid taking __any__ medication, there are a few alternative __headache remedies__, like cold compresses and exercise, that can help. Unfortunately, women who have a tendency to get migraines tend to get more of them during pregnancy. Talk to your doctor if you're having trouble coping. If you're like most women, you're feeling a bit more energetic now and your nausea may be starting to wane. Unfortunately, you may also be suffering from constipation (caused by hormonal changes, which can slow digestion) and heartburn (hormones again, relaxing the valve between your stomach and esophagus). Just remember, all this discomfort is for a good cause. Learn which of your symptoms are normal and which are a sign that __something might be wrong__. This is also a good time to consider ways to maintain a healthy diet and good __exercise routine__ during your pregnancy. Speaking of exercise, it's a good idea to learn __Kegel exercises__, and time to start doing 25 a day. These are exercises you don't have to get to the gym for! Stuck in traffic? Washing dishes? Listening to a boring presentation or a lecture from your boss (ha ha)? Then you can do a Kegel! Kegels strengthen the pelvic floor and tone the vaginal and perineal area. To do a Kegel, tighten the muscles around the vagina and anus and hold for eight to 10 seconds. Confused? Practice by stopping a stream of urine when you're on the toilet. As for that healthy diet, here are a few nutrients that will benefit you and your unborn baby: Protein (meat, chicken, and milk), Calcium (plenty of cheese, milk, and calcium-fortified juices), Iron (red meat, eggs, beans, and green vegetables), and Folic Acid (oranges and orange juice, green vegetables, and beans). _

_**Your Baby:**__ All of your baby's vital organs are now formed and functioning, so the risk of defects decreases this week as your baby becomes less susceptible to outside influences. Phew! Other exciting developments include: Baby's ears are assuming their proper place this week and the fingernail and toenail beds are beginning to form. Your little "pumpkin head" really lives up to his nickname as his head is nearly as big as the rest of his body. While testes or ovaries are completely formed now, don't start decorating the nursery. You won't be able to see your baby's gender for a few more weeks yet. Your baby is really on the move now. In an ultrasound you might be able to see your little acrobat flailing his or her arms and legs and doing somersaults worthy of Cirque du Soleil. You still won't be able to feel any movement, so if you feel something "kick" in there, it's probably gas. Your baby now weighs a third of an ounce, about the same as two small, Starbucks-sized packets of sugar, is about 2 inches long, the length of one of those sugar packets. Isn't that sweet?_

* * *

><p>"Wow. I think my cooking has gotten better since I became pregnant," commented Cameron as she finished putting the rest of the leftover food away in the fridge.<p>

"Especially your Chicken Marsala. I don't think I could have eaten anymore," agreed Chase as he put the rest of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh, so are you going to be eating right along with me while I gain an extra thirty pounds for the next six months?" she asked turning around to lean against the counter.

"Maybe a little bit. If there is one thing I am going to do, it is to be by your side the entire time. Even if it means growing a small baby bump as well," smiled Chase as he walked over and pulled Cameron into his arms. "But still, you are an amazing cook."

'Well thank-you very much. And we have plenty of leftovers for the next couple of days, so that I don't have to do anymore heavy cooking for a while."

"What should we do now? Watch some tv or do you want to take a bath before bed?"

"How about a movie instead?"

"Sounds good to me. Shall I make some popcorn?"

"Maybe later," she told him as she sat down on the couch. "Right now, let's just watch it."

"All right then." About halfway through "You've Got Mail", both were lounging on the couch with a blanket on top of them. When the movie finished, Chase helped Cameron to sit up so he could turn the tv off. When he looked back, he noticed Cameron rubbing her temples. "Honey, you all right?"

"Yeah. I just have a headache."

"Okay then, let's get you to bed," he said as he helped her to stand up. After they had gotten into bed did Chase hand her an aspirin. "It's just Tylenol, so it's perfectly safe."

"Thank-you sweetie," moaned Cameron as she took it and swallowed it with some water. "Hopefully I'll feel better in the morning."

"I hope so too," he whispered as she scooted under the covers. When she felt Chase wrap his arm around her from behind did she turn off the light next to her bed. Once she did that did she know that she felt safe and content for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Ohh," groaned Cameron the next morning. "Honey, help me up."<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked as he gently helped her to sit up.

"Just my morning routine," she told him as she ran to the bathroom. The morning was complete: within a few minutes Chase was helping Cameron back to bed so that she could rest before getting ready for work. "I don't know if I can take any more of this."

"Just a couple more weeks and it will be all over with," he told her once he had the pillows situated behind her. As she leaned back, she immediately grabbed her throat. "Do you still have an aftertaste?"

"Sadly yes."

"I'll be right back. Just sip this," he said as he handed her a glass of water. Sipping it took the edge off somewhat. Now the only thing she really wanted was some cheese and crackers. "Here we go, something to hold you down," replied Chase as he walked back in with a plate of crackers and cheese, and a glass of milk. "Just take your time on this, while I get breakfast ready."

"Thank-you," she acknowledged before giving him a small kiss good morning. By the time they were at work, things were back to normal. During the time she spent between the clinic and the ER, Cameron was working on her kegel exercises. Ever since finding out she was pregnant, she had been doing it every day. As the late afternoon rolled around, she could actually do it for more than one minute, which would help her when the baby would make its entrance. For the last four weeks, nobody had suspected that she was expecting. _Just a couple more weeks, and then we can tell the team_. Fate however, would have other plans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun... Oh the suspense, it's killing me. Enjoy and R/R!**


	12. Week 12

Week 12 – June 15, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ You can barely __brush your teeth without gagging__ so the mere thought of visiting the dentist may make you retch. Still, healthy teeth and gums are especially important during pregnancy as poor dental care can lead to a variety of problems such as pregnancy-related gingivitis and periodontal disease, neither of which sound like any fun at all. Plus, poor dental health during pregnancy has been associated with premature and low-birth-weight babies. Book an appointment, but be sure to let your dentist know you're expecting, so you can avoid dental X-rays. If you notice __strange lumps on your gums__, don't worry. It's just another perk of being preggo. Many women develop harmless, non-cancerous oral tumors when pregnant. And just when you were feeling __really__ sexy ... Even more good news this week: the uterus makes a move upward during week 12 of pregnancy. This relieves some of the pressure on the bladder that has caused those__ frequent trips to the bathroom__ for the first 11 weeks. Throughout the __second trimester__, the bladder will be relatively safe from uterine pressure but the pressure will return in the third trimester as the uterus grows larger than ever. However, you may begin to feel __heartburn__ (also called acid indigestion), a burning sensation that often extends from the bottom of your breastbone to your lower throat. Many women get heartburn for the first time during pregnancy, and those who've previously had bouts of heartburn may find that it gets worse. The discomfort may range from mildly annoying to intense and distracting. Though you may not have gained much weight during these first few weeks, you likely have the beginnings of a baby bump! Finally having something to show for your weeks of nausea may be reassuring, though it may also mean it's time to make some important choices, such as when to tell your boss about your upcoming due date. Most pregnancy experts suggest that you wait until after your first trimester to spill the good news to your employer. Most complications, including miscarriages, happen in the first trimester, making it wise to break the news later. Besides drinking plenty of water, eating light snacks throughout the day, going to the restroom often, and wearing breathable clothing, keep your posture in check as sitting in the same position for an extended amount of time can make the blood pool in the lower parts of the body, causing lightheadedness. So put your feet up whenever possible to restore blood circulation and to avoid fainting. _

_**Your Baby:** Baby's face is looking more human as his eyes have moved to the front of his head and his ears are in place. This is kind of gross, albeit fascinating, so feel free to skip ahead: Your baby's intestines are well under way, but they aren't all where you'd expect them to be. Instead of all being locked away in the body cavity, some are dangling on the outside, in the umbilical cord. Ewwww. While the genitals are forming during the 12th week, most often they are not visible on ultrasound until the 16th week of pregnancy. Ultrasounds are not required for a healthy pregnancy, but many doctors order them or perform them in office to gauge fetal growth and give expecting parents a chance to see baby for the first time. From crown to rump, your baby-to-be is just over 2 inches long (about the size of a lime) and weighs half an ounce. _

* * *

><p>"One more week of this and then no more morning sickness, ever," said Cameron as she slowly stood up from the bed after getting dressed that morning.<p>

"You were feeling fine yesterday, and the day before that. Do you have an idea of what might have set you off today?" asked Chase as he pulled his wife into a soothing hug.

"Maybe it had to do with me getting my teeth cleaned yesterday. Maybe I accidentally swallowed a bit of the tooth polisher they used."

"That's possible. Why do they always make that stuff taste nasty?"

"I have no idea. Oh well."

"Do you feel any better now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as she slowly pulled away from Chase to finish getting ready. "Hopefully today will be a quiet day."

"I hope so too. Just do me a favor though."

"What?"

"Just take it easy today. I don't want you to feel any more worse than you did earlier," he told her as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. The last thing I want for you to do is to stand over me like a chicken hawk every time I stand up."

"All right, you win. I won't watch your every move if you promise to take it easy."

"Deal. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Throughout the morning shift and well into the afternoon, Cameron's condition stayed the same. It was around mid-afternoon that she took notice of just how sick she was. While she was sitting in the Diagnostics office waiting for Chase and Foreman to return, she began to feel a bit lightheaded. Before she could even begin to put her feet up did she feel nauseous. Standing up quickly to head to the nearest trashcan, she lost whatever she had eaten for lunch. When she was done she tried to stand back up, but was hit with a wall of dizziness and before she could support herself, blackness overcame her.<p>

"Now all we have to do is wait for the - where's Cameron?" asked Foreman.

"She said she would be here when," said Chase, but stopped when he saw her on the floor. "Oh God, Allison!" he cried rushing over and gently rolled her into his arms.

"Careful, she might have hit her head," mentioned Foreman as he felt for a pulse. "Her pulse is really weak, and she looks flushed." Looking around, he noticed the trashcan. "This could probably explain it. She's got the flu."

"What the heck is going on in here?" demanded House as he came sauntering in as he normally did.

"Cameron's collapsed. She isn't coming to," exclaimed Foreman. "Do you still have those smelling salts here?"

"Yeah, hold on," said House as he quickly limped over to his desk to pull out a small vial. Walking back in, he quickly unscrewed the lid. "Better let me do it," he told them as he waved the vial in front of Cameron's nose. After a few seconds, Cameron began to stir but she had a hard time opening her eyes.

"Allison," whispered Chase as he gently stroked his hand on the side of her face. "Allison, open your eyes honey." After some coaxing she finally did manage to wake up, but had a hard time trying to focus as her vision was a tad blurry. After a moment she began to surrender to unconsciousness once again, but was shaken awake by Chase. Again, she lost the battle to stay awake. "Her breathing is really shallow," he said to both Foreman and House. "We need to get her out of here."

"Gurney's here and so are Wilson and Cuddy," said Foreman. Moving back toward Chase, he helped him gather Cameron into his arms to take her outside. Once she was settled she was immediately hooked up to oxygen and a pulse ox. Moving quickly, she was rushed down to the ER for assessment. When Foreman swooped in to examine her, Cuddy pulled Chase aside.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I have no idea. Foreman and I went to check on a patient, and when we got back we found Allison passed out on the floor. Her pulse was low and her breathing shallow."

"Do you have any idea what might have caused it?"

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, but she insisted on coming to work." Looking back over to where his wife laid, he began to feel a sense of guilt. "I should have made her stay home."

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself over this. It was just an accident," she told him in her stern but caring voice. "From what you've told me, it sounds as though she has the flu, but we'll have to wait and see what Foreman says." A few moments later, he came over to tell Chase what was wrong with Cameron.

"Well, from what her symptoms have shown us, it looks like a case of the flu. Normally I would send a patient home, but not in this case."

"Are you sure?" asked Chase.

"Sorry buddy. Her pulse and breathing are still a bit shallow, and I'm a bit worried she's dehydrated. The best thing for her is to stay the night and into tomorrow as well. It's all just for precautionary measures."

"All right."

"Also, I want to take a blood sample just to be sure we're dealing with the flu here."

"Sure, go ahead. Just give me the paperwork to sign." After signing the forms, Cameron was moved back upstairs.

* * *

><p>After being moved to a private room, Cameron had been turned onto her left side for fear that she might throw up again. She was also placed on a rehydrate solution that would be made up when she came to. After what had been a few hours, she did begin to stir, lightly moaning to get Chase's attention.<p>

"Hey," he whispered as he gently leaned forward. "You're all right now. You're safe," he told her once she was more awake and alert.

"What happened?" she asked rather weakly.

"You were sick earlier, and you collapsed in Diagnostics," he explained to her as he gently rubbed her shoulder and back. "Was it a repeat from this morning?"

"I think so," she said as she laced her fingers through his from the hand he had been holding ever since she had been brought up from the ER. "I had been sitting straight for a while before I began to feel lightheaded. But before I could elevate my feet, I had to go be sick," she told him without making eye contact with him. "The last thing I remember is feeling really dizzy, and then nothing."

"That would explain the low pulse you had when Foreman and I found you," he said to her. That was when he noticed that she was crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I didn't take care of myself when I told you this morning that I would," she cried out. She then felt Chase move his hand from her shoulder to her face, to soothe her as best he could.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. You took care of yourself as best as you could today before all of this happened," he gently whispered to her. "It's all over now. Here, in order for you to get better quicker, you have to drink this," he told her as he reached behind him to grab a cup full of rehydrate solution.

"I don't want anything right now. I just want to sleep," she complained as she tried to roll onto her other side.

"Oh no you don't," he said to her in a stern voice. "It's either you drink this or you go on an IV, so which will it be?"

"I'd rather take this than that any day," she groaned as she gently sat up, hoping that she would not aggravate her stomach any further than she would like.

"Just sip it slowly," coached Chase as he held the cup for her, as she was still a bit shaky. After a minute or so she was all done. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked when she was done. "Do you want me to come around so you can be held?"

"Please," said a now sleepy Cameron. After Chase was settled next to her, he pulled he into his arms, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh God, the baby!"

"Allison, the baby's all right."

"How do you know that? Has Dr. Stevens been in to check on me? What if when I collapsed I hurt the baby? What if," asked Cameron but was cut off by Chase kissing her sweetly and gently, hoping to calm her down.

"Honey, listen to me. The baby is all right. If something had happened, it would have been found out about hours ago. I did page Dr. Stevens to check on you later tonight when it's a bit more quiet, and he'll be in here in a little while to put all of those fears aside," he explained to her. "I know you're scared about it, but there's nothing to worry about. Okay?" he asked as he gently kissed her forehead.

"For now. I know we had our first ultrasound a few weeks ago, but I just want to be sure the baby's okay."

"I know, and so do I. But worrying about it all the time won't help matters."

"I just can't stop worrying though."

"Shh. Just try to rest a little bit more for me, okay?" With no reply and a quick glance at his sleeping wife, Chase fell asleep as well. About an hour later, Chase was awoken to Foreman shaking him.

"Test results came back. She might want to hear this too."

"Allison, time to wake up," he said as he gently kissed her. After a moment, she was awake.

"Welcome back Cameron. Earlier, I took the liberty in doing a blood test to see what was wrong and I discovered that your hormone levels are up."

"She's pregnant?" asked House as he walked in the door with Cuddy and Wilson in tow.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," said Cameron. "And we have known about it for a while now."

"Why didn't you say anything to us sooner?" asked Wilson who stood there shocked just like the others.

"Because we wanted to wait until after the first trimester before we told anyone, including you guys," explained Chase as he pulled Cameron in closer to him, as a way to protect her.

"Cuddy, please don't be mad at us for not telling you sooner," said Cameron.

"I'm not mad," said Cuddy. "In fact, I'm glad you two waited until later because of what happened last time."

"You're sure about that?" asked Chase.

"Absolutely," she told them as she made her way over to Cameron to giver her a hug. "Before we know it, this little one will be here crying out for some attention," she said as she lightly touch Cameron's still small baby bump.

"But before that is even possible, her doctor has to make sure everything is all right," announced Dr. Stevens as he made his way into the room with the ultrasound machine. "Hi Allison. How are you doing, considering the circumstances?"

"I'll feel better once I know that my baby is all right."

"Okay then, let's take a look here then. First ultrasound is normally full of happiness, but it'll be different this time around," explained Stevens as he prepped Cameron for the Doppler. "Okay, there's you're baby," he said as he positioned the probe so that Chase and Cameron could get a good first look at their unborn child.

"Is the… is the baby all right doctor?" asked Cameron suddenly feeling anxious.

"The baby's just fine. I don't see any signs of trouble or any abnormalities whatsoever." A heavy sigh of relief was let out throughout the room, but mainly from the parents, especially from Cameron who leaned heavily onto Chase with a look of contentment. "Wow, no more tough tension in this room," exclaimed Stevens with a laugh, getting a laugh in return from the others in the room as well. After a while, he printed out a few pictures for Chase and Cameron to take home with them. "Dr. Foreman, I don't believe that it's necessary to keep our patient here overnight, do you?"

"No sir. But I wanted to just in case if her condition didn't improve."

"Well, her pulse is back to normal and so is her oxygen level. I think we could let Dr. Chase take his wife home."

"Thank-you doctor," smiled Chase as he helped Cameron to sit up.

"But only if she takes tomorrow off, and promises to take it easy for the next couple of days."

"I'll do it, I swear."

"She'll get her rest, I'll make sure of it," agreed Chase.

"Okay then, that's all folks," said Stevens as he ushered House, Cuddy, Wilson, and Foreman out of the room to give Cameron some privacy to change. "I'd like to see you two again for your next appointment in about a month, just to see how this baby is growing," said Stevens once the others had left.

"Sure. Call us at home in a few days to set it up," said Cameron when she was situated on the side of the bed.

"Will do. Congratulations again you two," said Stevens as he shook both of their hands before taking the ultrasound machine out of the room with him.

* * *

><p>After the couple had gotten home late that night from the hospital, both were in bed looking at their ultrasound photo together. Almost on instinct, Chase reached across and rubbed his hand over Cameron's small baby bump to say goodnight to their baby.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was having "one of those weeks" this past week, which explains the tardiness of this chapter. On the other hand, it was well worth the wait for it though. Enjoy and R/R!**


	13. Week 13

Week 13 – June 22, 2010

_**Your Body:**_ _Welcome to the second trimester! This is usually the time when mothers feel their best. They are "over" the joys of early pregnancy and have more energy. They are also beginning to feel pregnant. Your boobs are probably looking pretty glorious at this point. You can thank your hormones for your newfound cleavage. (Yes, those same hormones that had you hugging the porcelain throne for the past 12 weeks. See, they're not all bad!) Estrogen and progesterone are stimulating the milk-producing glands in your boobs and making them grow, grow, grow. Even though birth is still months away, your breasts may have already started making colostrum, the nutrient-rich fluid that feeds your baby for the first few days after birth, before your milk starts to flow. Your belly may be popping out a bit now as well. If you're feeling "huge" already, just wait. You ain't seen nothing yet! All women start showing at different times in their pregnancies, so don't stress if you're not obviously pregnant ... or if you already look like you're in your 14th month. Your internal organs shift positions to make room for an expanding uterus, and your skin stretches to allow your bump to grow outward. __As your uterus stretches, you may feel some abdominal achiness. This is called "round ligament pain". __You're finally not just feeling pregnant—you're looking pregnant, too! "Showing" is probably a relief. People are more likely to hold the door open for you, pass on a sympathetic smile, and even let you cut in line at the grocery store. More good news: Many couples also notice a distinct __libido lift__ around this time (no explanation needed there ladies). This is also a time when fathers and other family members start becoming more involved as the pregnancy becomes more real for them. Encourage them to participate in your pregnancy to the extent that you feel comfortable. Who knows, they may even __celebrate the completion of your first trimester with a special date. Also, if you're still feeling tired, listen to your body and REST. It's working hard right now!_

_**Your Baby:** If you're really lucky, you might catch a glimpse of baby's thumb sucking on an ultrasound photo at your next appointment. That's a framer! Other exciting developments include: Your baby's eyelids are fused shut to protect his eyes as they develop. His bones and skull are solidifying and soon itsy-bitsy ribs may appear. (Baby ribs! How cute is that?) Baby's intestines are finally right where you want them—in his or her belly instead of poking out into the umbilical cord. Baby's tooth sockets are all loaded and ready to pop out baby teeth six or seven months after baby is born (causing baby a lot of pain and you a lot of lost sleep). Who's that singing? Elton John? (let's hope not). Could be your baby: His vocal cords and larynx are completed now. Your baby is almost 3 inches long (the size of a chicken egg) and weighs nearly an ounce. One trimester down, two more to go! _

* * *

><p>Ever since the previous week's incident in Diagnostics, Cameron had been extremely careful about what she was doing. After her day of prescribed rest she returned to work feeling more energized, but was now beginning to get special treatment from the staff at the hospital, as she was beginning to show. Chase could tell that she was getting tired of all that, even though it was still considered early in the pregnancy. Early one morning though, there was a new light going on inside his wife that he had not seen in a long time.<p>

"Hmm," moaned Cameron as she was gently woken up by Chase. "That feels nice."

"Really, since when?" he asked in between the kisses that he had been applying to her neck for the past couple of minutes.

"I don't know. It just feels nice," she said as she slowly turned over to face Chase, with him above her, before he dived in to kiss her again. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer to her, never wanting to let go. After a minute of snogging the alarm finally went off, causing both to moan in complaint.

"Man, do I have perfect timing or what?" complained Chase as he rolled off Cameron.

"What are you complaining about? I enjoyed it before the stupid alarm turned me off," said Cameron as she slowly got out of bed.

"Whoa, time out," said Chase as he went around to help Cameron get up. "Now when was the last time you were in such a good mood in the morning? Normally you're in the bathroom before I'm even up."

"Well not this morning honey. I feel perfectly fine, and according to some of those baby books we have, I should be feeling much better by now," she told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for work."

* * *

><p>After a semi-eventful day at work, both Chase and Cameron had gone home to retire for the night. Once they did get home, Cameron decided to go take a soothing bath to relax. No sooner that she stepped into the warm water did she fall asleep. After a while, she heard the door open and Chase walk in to check on her.<p>

"Since when did you sleep in the tub?" he asked as he sat down next to her, but on the floor.

"I didn't even know I did. I thought I closed my eyes for a few minutes, but I guess it was longer."

"Almost half an hour longer than normal," he told her as he gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, then dropping his hand in to test the temperature of the water. "I think it's about time for you to get out of there."

"I think so too," agreed Cameron as she finally noticed how cooled off the water had gotten.

"Good, because the last thing I want is a wife who is carrying a baby and has a cold at the same time," said Chase as he helped his wife to stand in the tub after she reached forward to drain it. When she did get out, he held out a plush towel for her to be wrapped up in. "Has anyone told you lately how beautiful you look?"

"Not recently," said Cameron as she leaned up to give Chase a kiss.

"What about being beautiful in only a towel?" he asked, hoping for a better reaction than before.

"Nope, haven't heard that one in a while either," she told him seductively as she deepened the kiss. No sooner that she had did she feel Chase pull away. "What, what's wrong?"

"I have dinner in the oven. Can I take a rain-check on this?"

"For you, any day."

"Good. In the meantime, why don't you go get dried off and dressed. I'll see you in a few minutes," he told her giving her one more kiss before leaving hurriedly to check on dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner was done and the condo completely dark, the young doctors were in bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. Summer had officially begun the day before and already New Jersey was bombarded with a heat wave. After a time of tossing and turning, Chase got up to turn the air conditioner on and get some ice water for Cameron, while Cameron was still tossing, but was moaning in her sleep as well. When Chase got back to their room, he immediately went to her side to try to calm her down.<p>

"Allison," he called out to her. At that exact moment, she woke up feeling even more tired than she had been earlier. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel so sore all of a sudden. It almost feels like a contraction, but I know it isn't," she said to him as he gently felt around her belly.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," he told her as he rubbed his hand gently on her baby bump. "It's probably the ligaments stretching to accommodate for the baby, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It's completely normal, and it will happen all the time now," he said as he went back to his side of the bed and turned off the light. "If it's any consolation to you at all, it's the baby's way of getting ready to grow. And it will grow."

"Well, at least I know that everything is fine with me and the baby," she told him as she yawned. "As for right now, I just want to get some sleep. Or at least try anyway."

"Honey, this is only the beginning," he said. "Hey, when do I get to cash in that rain check we had earlier?" he asked, hoping to pick up where they left off earlier.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said tiredly as she rolled onto her left side to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was a bit choppy this week, since I hit a brick-wall on this chapter. I also realized that I'm a bit behind in my updates, so I'll try to put the next chapter up in a few days. To the American viewers, Happy 4th of July!**


	14. Week 14

Week 14 – June 29, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ You have reached the light at the end of the tunnel. Well, the light at the end of the __first__ tunnel (there will be more). Chances are good that you're feeling as good as you've felt in weeks. If you're not feeling it yet, don't worry, it'll come soon. Enjoy this reprieve. If you haven't been milking the fact that you're pregnant, make up for lost time this week. __Stockpile on sleep__, have your partner cater to your every need (craving Ben & Jerry's at midnight? Go get it, lover!), let your mom baby you, have your friends come over to your house, take a personal day off of work, insert whatever you normally would feel pushy doing here. _. If your back is starting to hurt, you can thank yet another hormone, relaxin, for the aches and pains. Just like it sounds, relaxin relaxes the joints and muscles in your body to help your pelvis expand and loosens the joints in your hips to make room for baby to come out. It'll also help you do a wicked downward facing dog, so join a yoga class and relish your new flexibility. Relaxin production peeks at 14 weeks and remains in your system until after baby is born. Constipation is common starting the 14th week. The same pregnancy __hormones__ that relax abdominal muscles for uterine growth also relax the muscles of the bowel. Drinking plenty of water and eating __foods high in fiber__ can make "movement" a bit less stressful. You may have also developed a dark line down the middle of your abdomen to your pubic bone called a __linea negra__. The top of your uterus is a bit above your pubic bone, which may be enough to push your tummy out a tad. Starting to show can be quite a thrill, giving you and your partner visible evidence of the baby you've been waiting for. Take some time to plan, daydream, and enjoy this amazing time. It's normal to worry a bit now and then, but try to focus on taking care of yourself and your baby, and having faith that you're well equipped for what's ahead. As your stomach loses space, you'll likely have more __heartburn, indigestion__, and __flatulence__. You continue to take frequent bathroom breaks as your bladder has less room to expand. Sleeping may become more difficult, too, as your baby bump grows. Your uterus is now the size of a grapefruit. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Think of it this way: You're a third of the way through and baby's a third of the way cooked. Now that the "big stuff" (like skeletal and organ development) is taken care of, your baby starts a period of rapid brain growth, fat buildup and detail work. Your baby now has fingerprints! Book 'em, Danno! Believe it or not, he actually created them himself while swimming around in the amniotic fluid. As he moved his hands, the skin on the tips of his fingers formed unique ridges and folds. That's why no one on earth has the same fingerprints, not even identical twins! Cool, right? Baby's arms are now in proportion to his tiny body, but his legs are still on the short size in comparison. Meconium, that tar-like, sticky first baby poop, is now loading up your baby's intestines, which means you might want to set aside a bottle of olive oil, one of the few things that will get the gooey poop off of baby's bottom. He's starting to develop an ultra-fine, downy covering of hair, called lanugo, all over his body. Your baby's liver starts making bile this week — a sign that it's doing its job right — and his spleen starts helping in the production of red blood cells. Though you can't feel his tiny punches and kicks yet, your little pugilist's hands and feet (which now measure about 1/2 inch long) are more flexible and active. Your baby is now producing urine and actually urinating into the amniotic fluid. It also can practice "breathing" the amniotic fluid in and out of its lungs. (As gross as that sounds, it's perfectly safe for the baby right now, as the baby uses the umbilical cord to breathe from). In other news: Your baby's stretching out. From head to bottom, the baby measures 3 1/2 inches — __about the size of a lemon__ — and weighs 1 1/2 ounces._

* * *

><p>"Off in dreamland again, darling?" asked Chase on a bright, sunny, and rather warm Tuesday afternoon as he glanced at his wife every so often from the other side of their bedroom. Cuddy had been rather grateful since the pregnancy was announced, and decided to give both Chase and Cameron the day off from work. As neither of them had gotten much sleep in the past few weeks, they both took the day off with relief.<p>

"Yes. I'm daydreaming about a year from now when we're both outside with our baby and enjoying the scenery, sitting on a blanket and watching the baby explore the great outdoors," she smiled as she softly ran her hand up and down her now visible baby bump.

"You're just as excited as I am. In a few days, we will get to hear our baby's heartbeat for the first time," he told her as he came to lie next to her on the bed. As soon as he did, he laid his hand on her belly and began to mimic her hand motions as well. "Less than twenty-eight weeks to go, and you're already showing."

"I know, right. This is when I know that it's actually real because I feel better all the time, and I really do look like I'm pregnant. Before we know it I won't be able to see my feet anymore."

"Who would have thought that our baby will most likely be the first baby born in the hospital after the New Year?"

"What makes you think that this baby will be born next year?" asked Cameron as she sat up to look at Chase.

"I will have you know that the majority of the first-borns that have been born in the hospital have been born past their due date."

"That's an old-wives' tale," she told him as she stood up to stretch her legs. "And let the record show, that we were both born BEFORE our respected due dates, but that it is the baby's decision on when it will be born."

"Alright, I get it. So, any time between Christmas and the New Year would be our projected due date?"

"That's what I'm thinking," she told him. A second later, she moved to hold her back in both hands. Immediately, she felt Chase come up behind her and guide her back to bed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just some back pain. I'm fine," she told him as she laid back down on the bed.

"Lay on your other side," he coaxed her as he gently helped her into position.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to rub your back, and hopefully get some of those knots out," he told her soothingly as he began his gentle massage technique that always put her to sleep. After a while and after all of the knots had been worked out, she actually was asleep, so he gently rolled her into a more comfortable position, and let her catch up on her sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap<em>. Hoping that the knocking didn't wake up his wife, Chase went to answer the door only to find Cuddy standing outside with what appeared to be dinner and a very happy toddler.

"Hi Cuddy. What's in the bag?"

"A chicken casserole that will last a few days," she said as she walked through the door that Chase held open for them. "Is Allison asleep?"

"Yeah. She was having some back pain, so I gave her a massage and she just fell right off to sleep. Thank-you so much for giving Allison and I the day off," he said as he whisked Rachel into his arms.

"My pleasure. Both of you need to take a personal day every now and then."

"That's true. Speaking of which, we have an ultrasound at the end of this week, so we'll both be a bit late for clinic duty."

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask House to cover for you guys for a couple of hours. Oh, before I go, I have a proposal I want to make and I want both yours and Allison's opinion on it."

"Sure, why don't you put that in the fridge, and Miss Rachel and I will get Allison up." Taking Rachel down to the bedroom, he suddenly had an idea. When they entered the room, he placed Rachel on the bed and she immediately crawled over to Cameron and smothered her a hug and many kisses, causing Cameron to stir a bit jerkily from her nap.

"Hi Alli," said Rachel as she was scooped into a big hug from Cameron.

"Hi sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"Cuddy brought over dinner, and she has a proposal for both of us to hear."

"Okay, let's go see what your mama wants to tell us," she said to Rachel as she got up, helped Rachel off the bed, and walked out to the living room. "Hi Cuddy, what's up?"

"A proposal that neither of you will be able to turn down," she said as she stood up when she saw Cameron's baby bump. "Oh, look at you. You're showing already?"

"We can't believe it either," said Chase as they all went to sit down on the couch. "Okay, so what is this proposal that you said that neither of us would be able to turn down?"

"When the time comes for you guys to go out and shop for the baby, instead of buying clothes right off the racks, why not invest in some already used baby clothes."

"I think you got our both of our attentions Cuddy," said Cameron looking a bit shocked.

"Well, since Rachel here has obviously outgrown all of her onsies and things like that, I just did not feel comfortable giving them all away to charity and have strangers wear those clothes. So I thought that I would give those clothes to you two, as a gift."

"Aww, Cuddy you really don't have to," said Cameron.

"I insist. Consider this my gift to the baby, and to you guys," said a smiling Cuddy.

"Thank-you so much," said Cameron as she stood up to give Cuddy a hug. "And thank-you Rachel for giving up your old clothes for the new baby." Since Rachel only knew so few words, she raised her arms to be lifted up, and when she was she gave Cameron a hug.

"Come on sweetie, time to go," said Cuddy a minute later. "You let me know when you're ready to come by and pick up the clothes."

"Thank-you again Cuddy," said Chase as he showed them to the door. "Hey Rachel, do I get a kiss good-bye?" he asked before she raced back into his arms and gave him a raspberry kiss, with him giving her one back as well.

* * *

><p>After dinner was done, the dishes in the dishwasher, and the leftover casserole in the fridge, Cameron and Chase were relaxing in the living room watching the weather when Cameron became fidgety.<p>

"Honey, you all right?"

"Yeah. I think I ate too much," said Cameron as she held her hand on her throat. "Oh, that was nasty. I think I need a Tums or something for this."

"Okay, hold on a minute," said Chase as he went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. "Just drink this slowly." A minute later he returned with the bottle of Tums, giving her one of the tablets. "Hopefully it'll kick in in just a few moments here." Sure enough, a moment later, Cameron was relaxing into Chase's side once again. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank-you," she said turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"Any time."

* * *

><p>Later that night they were in bed reading, as neither one was really tired. Chase was doing his regular crossword puzzle from the newspaper, while Cameron was reading another baby book.<p>

"What do you think about that proposal Cuddy told us today?" asked Chase as he put the paper down.

"At first, I was a bit surprised," she said placing the book and her glasses on her nightstand. "But now that it's actually set in, I think it's a great idea. What do you think about it?"

"Just like you, reality is finally setting in on the idea. I have the feeling that Cuddy is going to spoil our baby."

"Oh, for sure. Just remember, we spoiled Rachel when she was a baby, so I think she's only reciprocating it on us because we did it first."

"Oh yeah."

"Better yet, what Cuddy is doing by giving us some of Rachel's old baby clothes is a blessing in disguise," said Cameron as she rearranged her pillows to lie down. "The average cost of a simple infant outfit costs about twenty dollars, each."

"Ouch. That's going to break the bank for sure."

"I know, right. This way however, we are saving thousands of dollars on baby clothes. So some of that money can be used for other things, such as the crib and diapers."

"I'm loving the idea even more," said Chase as he turned onto his side to wrap his arm around Cameron and hold her next to him. As if on cue, Cameron got up from the bed. "What now?"

"Bathroom. Out with the morning sickness, and in with the baby pressing on mama's bladder," groaned Cameron. _Let the games begin_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just as a heads up, the next several chapters will be uploaded within a span of several days because I will be going on holiday, and the last thing I want is for this story to get behind. Enjoy and R/R!**


	15. Week 15

Week 15 – July 6, 2010

_**Your Body:** Your energy may have returned but that doesn't mean you should be hitting the clubs until 4:00 AM every night. With a baby growing inside you, sleep is one thing that you can't go without. Try these tricks to ensure you beat up the sheets: If your growing belly is getting in the way of a good night's sleep, surround yourself with pillows to make for an extra-comfy nest effect. Sometimes room temperature can affect sleep, so make sure that your air conditioner is cranked up if you're feeling too hot. Some sleeping positions are more comfortable than others for pregnant woman, like the "I'm just going to pass out on the La-Z-Boy" position. And get comfy sleeping on your left side while you're preggers: It's what the docs recommend to keep the blood flowing full steam ahead between you and the tadpole. Sleeping with a pillow between your legs will also help with another common symptom of pregnancy known as round ligament pain (sharp pain felt in the stomach, hip, and genital area that can be extremely painful and uncomfortable). To get relief from this type of pain, you can try flexing your knees toward your abdomen to get some relief or lying on your side with a pillow under your belly for support and another one between your legs. A warm bath may help, too. But if the pain becomes too severe and lasts for several seconds or other symptoms such as fever appear, call your doctor right away. If you find that you're more prone to round ligament pain when you're particularly active, cut back to see if that helps. Then, if you feel fine, you can gradually increase your activity until you find the level of exertion that's comfortable for you._

_**Your Baby:** If this is your first pregnancy, then it may be to early too feel any movement, although you should start to feel movement within the next few weeks. But if this is not your first pregnancy, then you may start to feel your baby move around this time, as it is not uncommon for women who have had previous pregnancies to feel their baby move earlier. Baby's head is now resting on his well-formed neck instead of directly on his shoulders like Igor. He's beginning to grow eyebrows and eyelashes this week. (All the better to give you that "Mom, you're crazy" look when he's a teenager.) The hair on the head also begins to grow and, with some creative styling, you'll be able to turn those locks into a Maddox Jolie-Pitt faux-hawk some day. Although baby's eyes are sealed shut, he's now able to sense light. His eyes and ears finally look like real baby features now. Your baby may have developed the habit of sucking his or her thumb, and even swallowing the amniotic fluid. The fluid which is swallowed is digested by the developing digestive tract and passed through the system. The skin is very thin and you can see the blood vessels clearly underneath. Your baby's bones are getting harder and harder everyday and are now retaining calcium. In fact if an x-ray were taken at this time, your baby's skeleton would be visible in the x-ray. Over the next month, baby will grow faster than ever, so make sure you load up on enough nutritious food and fluids to support his growth. Your baby now measures nearly 4 inches (about the size of a small apple), and weighs almost 2 ounces._

* * *

><p>For almost two weeks, Princeton was inundated with a monstrous heat wave, keeping not only the air conditioners blowing at full speed across the region, but also bringing in hoards of people to the emergency room with heat-related illnesses. But despite the heat and being almost five months pregnant, Cameron kept at her regular pace in the ER.<p>

"Hey sweetie," said Chase as he walked up to where Cameron stood at the counter filling in a patient's medical record. "Fun fair keeping you busy?"

"No, the heat is. If this keeps up things are going to get worse," she told him as she walked back to the patient to check his vitals. "Alright sir, everything seems to be back to normal. Now, just take it easy for the rest of the day, and be sure to drink plenty of water. If you'll just sign these forms, you'll be on your way." After the patient signed the release forms and thanked Cameron, she went back to the counter to get another patient's record, brushing Chase's arm in the process. Turning around quickly, she suddenly felt a bit off balance. Luckily Chase caught her arm and steadied her upright before guiding her to the chair behind the counter.

"Easy honey, easy," he whispered to her. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I turned around too fast, that's all."

"Allison, you've been working non-stop since we got here this morning. Did you take any breaks at all?"

"I did a couple of times, but only for a few minutes because I had to go to the restroom, and to get some water."

"Did you eat anything during those breaks?"

"No, I didn't have time to," she said to him, suddenly feeling some of her energy leave her really quickly. Chase noticed this and made quick by checking her pulse.

"Honey, you really need to eat something before you collapse from exhaustion. Come on," he said to her as he gently hoisted her to her feet and guiding her out of the ER. "We're going to the lounge so you can get off your feet for a while, and you can have a good lunch break for a change. Nurse, Dr. Cameron is taking her lunch break," he mentioned to one of the ER nurses at the counter. "Don't page either one of us for the next hour unless a patient needs surgery."

"Yes, Dr. Chase," acknowledged the nurse.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the lounge, Chase and Cameron were lounging on the sofa eating their lunches that Chase bought from the cafeteria. Almost as soon as they were done, House came sauntering in the door in his usual manner.<p>

"Is the weather any better down in the ER than in the rest of the hospital?" asked House as he sat down in the chair nearest Cameron.

"I wish. It's always the same thing: heat exhaustion, sunburns, dehydration. I had one patient with heat stroke so bad that he's been in the ICU since this weekend. He got it from working out in the fields all day with taking small cups of water periodically before going back to work. Wasn't even wearing the proper clothing either."

"The only thing I can say to that is when will these people ever learn to listen to the weather people when a heat wave rolls into town?"

"Don't I know it," agreed Cameron as she reached for the bag of chips that were sitting on the table in front of her. But before she could reach it, House grabbed it and stole a few, in his usual manner, which annoyed Cameron a lot.

"Don't you have a patient to tend to?" asked Chase as he threw the remains of his lunch away.

"Nope. I haven't had any patients since the heat wave began. Thanks to your wife over here, she's put me out of business for the time being."

"No I haven't," argued Cameron. But before she could continue, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side that made her hold her belly in response and for protection. Once she felt the pain, she gasped so loud that Chase as by her side in a flash.

"Allison, are you all right?" asked a very concerned Chase.

"I don't know. Whatever that pain was came on and went really quick before I had time to blink," she told him, now feeling and sounding a bit scared.

"Oh goody," exclaimed an excited House as he went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a blood pressure cuff, thermometer, and stethoscope. "My first real patient in over a week."

"Oh joy," groaned Cameron as she rolled up her sleeve and had the thermometer stuck in her mouth. After a few minutes, both readings came back.

"Blood pressure is fine for this stage of the pregnancy, which is good," said House as he pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. "And you don't have a fever either. Lie on your back."

"Come again?" asked a now concerned Cameron.

"I just want to feel for any abnormalities, alright? And bend your knees too." Moving to lie down, Cameron reached up for Chase's hand, hoping it would take off some of her nervousness. "Do you feel any pain near where you felt it before?"

"No, I feel fine now," she told him. "Maybe I just got overworked or something."

"That's possible," agreed House as he helped Cameron to sit back up again. "I know that I'm not your regular doctor, but I'm pretty sure Stevens would agree with me when I say it's time to cut back on your hours a bit."

"House, come on. It was just one twinge of pain, just one."

"For once, I actually agree with your diagnosis House. Allison, what if it were to happen again, and actually be worse next time? I think that maybe you should start taking an hour off of your regular work schedule, for the baby's sake and for yours too," said Chase as he smoothed back her hair from her face. "Will you do it for me, please?"

"For the sake of the baby, yes," agreed Cameron in defeat. "But that doesn't mean that I'll slow down my pace in the ER unless I have to."

"That's fine. Just don't overstep your boundaries to the point where you become my patient again," said House as he stepped away from them to leave the lounge.

* * *

><p>That night after work and the soon-to-be parents were in bed trying to sleep, Cameron was tossing and turning. She had been hoping to get a good night's sleep, but her belly and baby had other plans.<p>

"Robert," whispered Cameron hoping she would be able to wake him up. Luckily, he was still awake.

"Hmm, what?"

"I can't sleep. It's too stuffy in here. Could you turn the air conditioner on to the lowest possible please?"

"Do you feel really warm right now?" asked Chase as he sat up and reached over to feel her forehead.

"I'm not sick or anything, just really warm."

"Okay okay. I'll be right back," said Chase as he kissed her bare shoulder before leaving the room to turn down the thermostat. Coming back to the bedroom a moment later, he surprised her with a cold washcloth being laid on her side.

"Oh, that's heaven right there," moaned Cameron.

"Feel better?" asked Chase as he gently ran that cloth over her exposed belly, then up and down her spine, and across her shoulders and neck. Finally, he sat up and wiped down each of her legs.

"Oh yeah, much better," agreed Cameron as she slowly turned onto her back. A minute later, Chase gently wiped her face before leaning down to kiss her deeply.

"You really scared me today. I thought that something was wrong with you and the baby, but I guess I was wrong."

"Sweetie, you have every right to be worried about us," she told him as she found his hand for her to hold. "I was scared too, but after House said I was fine, I pushed that fear aside. I'm fine now," she explained to him as she gently cupped one side of his face with her other hand. "We're both fine," she whispered to him before pulling him in for another kiss.


	16. Week 16

Week 16 – July 13, 2010

_**Your Body:** No, you don't have a new superpower, although it'll feel like it because you're able to smell pizza, burnt toast or a pulled-pork sandwich from miles away. Your heightened sense of smell isn't the only new trick your nose is doing. You're probably noticing some extra nasal congestion and maybe even some nosebleeds to go along with it. While pregnancy-related nasal congestion is annoying, it shouldn't cause any problems and will go away after the baby is born. It is not uncommon for pregnant women to suffer from nasal congestion, which can lead to headaches, increased sensitivity to allergies and other discomforts. Some women report that drinking ginger herbal tea often helps relieve nasal congestion. Dropped anything lately? Tripped over nothing? Forget something you always remember—like the date? You may be experiencing a common complaint in pregnancy—scatterbrain. As your belly grows outward, your whole center of gravity is thrown. After walking perfectly for years, your body now has to constantly realign itself to keep you upright—no wonder you're tripping. While your baby-to-be is well cushioned in your belly, falling wouldn't be good for either of you. Opt for sneakers or flats instead of high heels. Take stairs slowly. And be mindful of your movements to avoid any serious spills. If you're having amniocentesis, it'll most likely happen between now and 18 weeks. Your doctor may even recommend it if there have been any problems in the pregnancy thus far. This test, passing a needle through the abdominal wall into the uterus and drawing about 30ml of amniotic fluid, can identify hundreds of genetic and chromosomal disorders. If you're getting very anxious while waiting for the results, it may help to know that most women who undergo amniocentesis get good news about their babies — bringing welcome relief from their worries. Don't be surprised if you and your partner are feeling a little stressed out these days. Many pregnant couples worry about their baby's health and how they'll handle the changes ahead. But with physical discomforts on the wane and energy on the rise, this is also a wonderful trimester for most women. This is also the week when the decision to find out the sex of the baby is made. Some parents want to know the sex of baby and others do not. You may be now experiencing the happiest pregnancy symptom of all—your baby is most likely a regular wiggler now! You may begin to feel a fluttering in your uterus._

_**Your Baby:** Your baby is already mugging for the camera as she practices all sorts of facial expressions, such as squinting, yawning and grimacing, which will come in handy when you introduce her to pureed spinach. Your baby's appearance changes as the scalp hair grows and may even have color. The developing facial muscles make it possible for the baby to open and close its mouth, maybe even give you a smile or two. Your baby's skin is still translucent and wrinkly, not unlike an old man's, but more fat will soon accumulate under the dermas to plump her out. If you could peer inside right now, you'd be able to see all of the veins underneath the skin. And speaking of veins, your baby's heart now pumps about 25 quarts of blood per day, and she hasn't even seen Orlando Bloom yet! Also, your baby's eyes are now locked and loaded at their final destination, facing forward rather than to the sides. (Whew!) The legs are much more developed, the head is more erect than it has been, and the ears are close to their final position, too. This week, your little one is around 4.5 inches long (crown to rump) and weighs in around 3 ounces, about the size of an avocado._

* * *

><p>After almost three weeks of unrelenting heat, relief finally came with not only lower temperatures but also thunderstorms, making everything very muggy and sticky.<p>

"First the heat wave, now some monsoon weather. What's next?" asked Cameron as she sat in Diagnostics with Foreman and Chase as they deliberated a diagnostic on a patient.

"A hurricane would do nicely. Even though we had a really wet winter this year, we could still use the rain" noted Foreman as he went through the patient's medical file. Outside, the wind picked up and began to blow the trees as if they were in a dance, mesmerizing Cameron to the extent that she was transported to a whole new world.

"Allison," called out Chase as he gently brought his wife back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The trees outside took me to a whole new world for a minute," she reassured him as she stood up. "I just need something to drink."

"Let me get it for you then," offered Chase, but Cameron held his arm to stop him.

"No, I'm quite capable of getting it myself," said Cameron as she gently hoisted herself out of her chair to walk over to the counter.

"Well, skin tests on the patient came back clean," announced Wilson as he walked in with House behind him, carrying the lab results and throwing them on the table. "Not one of the compounds we tried on him produced any type of reaction."

"Well, obviously something caused him to go into anaphylactic shock," mocked House as he wrote something on the white board.

"Maybe it was something he ate?" asked Cameron as she leaned back on the counter. "If you think about it, food allergies are becoming more and more common these days, and for a teenager, it could mean severe consequences and a severe reaction."

"Okay," said House. "Let's do a blood test and rule out the Big Eight first before we buy every single piece of produce in the store for him to try out."

* * *

><p>As Cameron prepped the blood sample for the tests, all of the chemicals within the lab began to make her feel nauseous and lightheaded. Asking one of the on-call nurses to begin the test, Cameron stepped out into the hallway for a breath of fresh air and to take a short walk. After a minute, she began to feel her center of gravity list over a bit. Using her hand as a guide on the wall, she finally made her way over to a bench and sat down. Leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes and prayed that everything would be better in a moment. A minute or so later, she felt a light kiss on her cheek, and opening her eyes, she saw her husband sitting next to her, so she smiled at him.<p>

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Hmm, my center of gravity got off a little bit ago, and so did my sense of smell. I just had to get out and stretch my legs for a bit," she sighed as she leaned her head onto Chase's shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Almost four. I think it's about time for us to get ready and head for home."

"I think so too. But I have that test to run, and I can't just leave it sitting there overnight."

"Don't worry about it. We'll just have one of the lab techs run it over night, and we'll get the results back tomorrow."

"Won't House get mad because it wasn't finished?"

"Nope, because I already talked to him, and he's going to check on it later," he reassured her. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p>When they got home that night, they decided to get take-out for a change for dinner. So once the Chinese food was divvied out between them, they both sat at the table and watched the rain come down as it had started to rain as soon as they walked in the front door.<p>

"I saw Dr. Stevens when I was making my rounds earlier," said Chase. "He wanted to know if you would consent to having an amniocentesis done later this week."

"Why should I have that test when I've had no problems in the pregnancy, except for that episode last month?" asked Cameron after she swallowed a bite of her chicken.

"He said it would be to check for any chromosomal abnormalities. I told him that I would call him back later after we had discussed it."

"What do you think about it?" asked Cameron.

"While I do agree that nothing has happened at all, I also agree that it would be a good idea to just check and see if the baby is all right."

"I know, but the thought of that whole procedure, it's so scary."

"I know it is, but he reassured me that the majority of the babies that he delivered had no problems," he told Cameron, who was feeling upset about it. "He also told me that I get to be right beside you when he does the test."

"I'll have to think about it for a while," she said. All of a sudden she sneezed. Pulling her napkin away, she noticed blood was on it. "Oh great, bloody nose."

"That's the second one this week," said Chase as he grabbed a handful of Kleenex and handed it to Cameron before he gently reached up and pinched her nose, hoping that it would stop the bloodflow. "Maybe it would be best if you had the amnio done, just to be on the safe side."

"Considering that I still might be anemic, I guess I have no other option. But I want you to tell him that I want you by my side the entire time," said Cameron as she pulled away the bloody tissue, hoping that the bleeding stopped, which it did.

* * *

><p>Later on when the couple was in bed reading, Chase brought up the subject of the amnio again.<p>

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Chase.

"What?" asked Cameron, not looking up from her reading.

"Stevens said that we could find out the sex of the baby, if we wanted too, before the test." This got Cameron's attention.

"I don't know," she said.

"Don't you want to know what we're having?" asked Chase as he turned on his side and gently laid his hand on her belly.

"One part of me wants to know, but the other part doesn't," she told him.

"I have that same feeling as well," agreed Chase as he continued to rub his hand over Cameron's baby bump. "But then again, finding out takes the fun out of guessing."

"Did your parents ever find out before you were born?" asked Cameron.

"No. They didn't even do it when mum was expecting my sister. Did your parents find out with you and your brother?"

"Nope. They wanted us to be surprises, and we were," she told him. "I think we should follow custom and not find out about our first-born."

"I agree," smiled Chase as he leaned down to give Cameron a kiss. Before the kiss progressed, she broke the kiss. "What's the matter?"

"I felt something," she said as she felt around her belly. All of a sudden, she felt it again. "There it is again." Before she could panic, she felt it again, this time under her hand.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"This," she told him as she gently guided his hand onto her belly. A moment later, he felt it too.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, just as star-struck as his wife.

"Uh huh," she nodded her head as she moved her hand next to his so that they could both feel their baby kick underneath their hands.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Cameron lay on the table in one of the exam rooms in the maternity ward as Dr. Stevens prepped her for the amniocentesis. With the ultrasound machine on one side of the table, Chase sat next to her on the other side holding her hand, hoping to comfort her before anything happened.<p>

"Okay Allison," acknowledged Stevens as he brought the monitor wand up to her belly. "Just relax and breathe normally. I know you're scared right now, so what I want you to do is to turn away from the screen and just look at your husband."

"Okay," she said. Looking at Chase, he saw how scared she was.

"Shh, it's all right honey. It'll be over in just a few minutes, I promise," he whispered to her as he smoothed her hair and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Okay, you're going to feel a pinch here. Just breathe normally, that's it," coached Stevens as he plunged the syringe into her belly, causing Cameron to flinch. "Just a few more seconds, you're doing just fine." A few seconds later, and it was all over. "That's it, it's all over," announced Stevens as he began to clean Cameron up. "How are you feeling Allison?"

"Sore," moaned Cameron. Since she had closed her eyes, she looked a bit tired.

"You're going to be sore for a while now. What I want you to do is to just rest for a little bit, then I'll let you go home, okay?" Seeing her nod, Stevens placed a bandage on the puncture site, and left to send the syringe down to the lab. Once he left, Cameron closed her eyes while Chase smoothed back her hair from her face. After about ten minutes, Stevens came back in.

"Can I go home now?" asked Cameron as both Stevens and Chase helped her to sit up.

"You sure can. Robert," he told Chase. "Normally what I tell my patients after this test is to go home and just to take it easy. But in this case, I would suggest putting her to bed instead. The soreness will be there for a couple of days, so just make sure she takes it easy until Monday. Other than that, the results should come back in a few weeks, and then we'll work from there."

"Thank-you," acknowledged Chase as he helped Cameron step down from the table and out the door. When they got home, Chase helped his sore and tired wife to bed. Gently laying her down on her left side, he pulled the sheet up over her body and gently rubber her shoulder in comfort. "It's all over sweetie. You did great," he whispered to her. After noticing that she was finally asleep, he quietly got up to prepare something for lunch. _Thank God that's all over with. I just want our baby to be safe and healthy like its mama_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To all those that have had to go through that experience, I hope I got some of those emotions correct. Hope you enjoy it. R/R!**


	17. Week 17

Week 17 – July 20, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Talk about mixed messages. After spending your whole life trying to avoid gaining weight, now you're told you must pack on the poundage. But not too many pounds, of course, and not the wrong kind of weight either. It's exhausting. The bottom line is this: It's essential to gain an __appropriate amount of weight__ but via __healthy foods__, not milkshakes and any of that other junk food. Now's not the time to diet. You should never try limiting calories while you're pregnant. Don't worry about __gaining more weight than you should__ while pregnant. You can lose it after the baby is born. Remember that a pregnant woman needs about __300 extra calories__ each day, which is just a small snack, like a small bag of trail mix or some crackers with cheese. Work with your health-care provider to develop a weight-gain plan that will work for you. You may also notice your eyes becoming drier. Using over-the-counter lubricating drops may help. If your contact lenses become uncomfortable, try wearing them for shorter stretches of time. If you still have discomfort, switch to glasses until after you give birth. Daily, your body's changing inside and out to accommodate your baby-to-be. As your skin stretches, your breasts and abdomen may become itchy. Your baby bump will begin to change your posture so that your back may ache. Inside your body, your stomach is getting more cramped, sometimes leading to heartburn, indigestion, and flatulence. You may also notice mood swings as pregnancy hormones continue to play with your emotions. Your body undergoes many changes to give your baby-to-be enough room to grow. Some of these changes are comforting—your rounded belly and your full breasts, for example—while other signs can be troubling, such as stretch marks and swelling of the feet and ankles. Keep in mind that many of these physical changes will last only until your baby arrives. Not only will you and the hubby be making decisions about what and where to put the baby furniture, the topic of what to name your little bundle-of-joy will come up as well. At this stage of your pregnancy one of the main symptoms which you may still be feeling the effects of is __fatigue__. If you are still feeling sleepy then it should start to improve over the next few weeks. Moderate exercise is one of the methods you can use to combat fatigue - and this will hold other benefits for both you and your baby. _

_**Your Baby:** Speaking of packing on the pounds, that what it's all about for baby this week: the adding of fat stores that will keep your baby warm and cozy after it's born. Your baby's weight will increase approximately six times over the next four weeks; good to know you're not the only one tipping the scale. Your baby is hard at work honing the sucking and swallowing reflexes—all the better for eating that 2 AM (and 5 AM, and 8 AM ...) meal in a few months! The fingers and toenails are beginning to grow from their nail beds, which would explain why they'll need to be trimmed almost as soon as the baby's born! Around this time your baby's ears pop from his head and baby-to-be can now sense sounds. After all, there is plenty to listen to while in utero such as the strong beating of your heart, blood rushing through your veins, and your stomach grumbling, and can also discern sounds outside the uterus, like your voice and music. This week your little one weighs in at around 5 ounces and stretches to just over 5 inches (crown to rump), about the size of a red onion._

* * *

><p>"How many premies do you have in the NICU since the last time I was in here?" asked Cameron as she stood in the doorway, holding Chase's bag as well as her own.<p>

"Just these two for the moment," said Chase as he finished checking on one of the babies that had been delivered at thirty-two weeks. "It's mainly this one I'm worried about," he told her pointing to the infant he had just finished examining: a seven month old baby boy whose mother had eclampsia that had been brought on by the recent heat wave. While its mother was recovering at home, the infant was still struggling at life.

"What's wrong with him?"

"His lungs are still premature obviously, and he's now fighting off a bit of colic too, which actually makes it difficult to feed him."

"What else can you do for him tonight?"

"Not a whole lot right now. I told the on-call staff to call me if this little guy begins to worsen."

"Is he though?" When Chase looked at her after she asked him that, he walked up to her, took their bags and sat them next to the door before taking his wife into his arms to just hold her.

"At the moment, it's touch and go. The colic became noticeable just today, so chances are that I might be called away during the night until it goes away." Seeing the tears beginning to form in her eyes, he cupped her face into his hands. "Listen to me: I know that I told you that I would be with you every step of the way throughout the pregnancy, but right now, that baby needs me to make him better and stronger than he is right now."

"Are you still coming home tonight though?" she asked as he wiped the fallen tears from her face.

"Yes," he told her, picking up their bags and walking down the hallway to the car. "Until I'm called back to the hospital, you are my number one concern at this moment," he said to her when they were settled in the car. Starting the car and backing out of their space, he reached over and took Cameron's hand in his, holding it all the way home.

* * *

><p>"Honey, the movie's about to start," said Cameron who was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up. Chase came in to the living room with both a plate of cheese and crackers for Cameron, and a bowl of popcorn for them to share later on.<p>

"Okay, here we go." Handing her the plate he put the bowl on the coffee table before lifting Cameron's feet into his lap so he could massage them. "Are you still feeling any pain because of this?" he asked as he pointed to Cameron's swollen feet.

"Not really, but they're still swollen like one of the balloons at the Macy's Parade," groaned Cameron as she took a large sip of water.

"Well, just keep drinking that and it should help bring the swelling down," he told her as he continued to rub them. By the time Cameron was done with the crackers and cheese, the majority of the swelling had disappeared, so Chase just let her feet rest for a bit while he snuggled closer to Cameron as they shared the popcorn. When the movie they were watching was done, Cameron's feet were no longer swollen, but she was crying from the last few minutes.

"I just don't know why I'm crying all the time," she complained.

"It's the hormones sweetie. It's perfectly normal, and it'll go away when the baby's born." Just as soon as he said that, she began to cry even harder. "What, what's the matter?"

"I… I don't know," she sniffled. "I just keep thinking about that baby in the NICU all the time now. What if that was our baby in there, and the baby had colic just as bad?"

"Allison, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to our baby right now; it's perfectly safe where it needs to be right now," he explained to her. "Our baby is going to continue to grow strong, and will still do so when it's here with us." Seeing his wife calm down a bit, he gently wiped the tears away for the second time that day. "Do you feel any better?"

"I think so," she told him as she stood up. "I just feel really tired now."

"You've been crying a lot today, which didn't really help matters. Go get ready for bed, and I'll finish cleaning up here. I'll be along in a moment." Giving her a kiss, she left to go to their bedroom while he went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this is crazy," groaned Cameron as she laid in bed, scratching her stomach.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Chase after he finished getting ready for bed himself.

"My abdomen is all itchy, and it's driving me crazy. And to make matters worse, I now have these all over the place," said Cameron as she showed them to her husband.

"You already have stretch marks? I thought that wasn't suppose to happen for a few more weeks?"

"Well, you though wrong Aussie boy," said a now angry Cameron as she continued to scratch her stomach and abdomen area more vigorously. Seeing her do this and now beginning to see scratch marks, Chase went to the bathroom and retrieved some of Cameron's body lotion.

"Hey hey, stop it now," said Chase as he walked over to Cameron's side of the bed, placing the lotion bottle on her nightstand.

"I can't, it itches so much," she told him getting frustrated. Gently, Chase lifted her hands off of her stomach, holding them in each hand before leaning down to give her a long and loving kiss.

"Feel any better?" he asked. When she nodded, he gently moved off of her, releasing her hands, and reached over for the lotion. Squeezing a good amount into his hand, he lubed up both hands before gently placing them on his wife's belly, massaging the lotion into the skin.

"Oh, that feels heavenly," cooed Cameron as she relished in being pampered once again. "Robert, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it. You were angry and you had to let it out, and from what I know, the husband is always the first target of that anger. So fear not mummy, it's all normal." When the lotion had been completely rubbed in, Chase got up and when to the bathroom to clean up. Stepping back into the room, he saw Cameron lying on her right side. "Shouldn't you be sleeping on your other side?" he asked as he crawled into bed.

"Yes, but there is no rule that says I can't sleep on my other side, now is there? As long as I stay off of my back and front, I'll be perfectly fine," she told him as she was pulled in closer to her husband. Kissing him good night, he turned off the lights and then kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms tighter around his wife for the night.


	18. Week 18

Week 18 – July 27, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Now that you're in the full throes of the second trimester, you're feeling—and looking—fabulous. So don't waste it! See friends (they've missed you since you moved your bedtime up to 7:00 p.m.), plan romantic dinners with your partner (you __will__ miss those when junior arrives) and get active. Water-skiing might be a little too much but swimming and taking long walks are great for you and your bambino. At about 18 weeks, you might begin to feel a suspicious flutter in your belly. Within the next few weeks, those tiny bubbly feelings will become more obvious. And soon enough they'll be unmistakably identifiable—especially when you (and anyone within 10 feet of you) can see tiny feet, elbows and knees moving across your belly. __Gas pains__ are a way of life now, so it's common to mistake fetal movement for a little indigestion. If you don't start feeling your baby's flutter kick right away at 18 weeks, don't worry. Your cardiovascular system is undergoing dramatic changes, and during this trimester your blood pressure will probably be lower than usual. Don't spring up too fast from a lying or sitting position, as you might feel a little __dizzy__. If you're constantly light-headed, on the other hand, you may have blood pressure issues, and you should contact your caregiver immediately. From now on, when you do lie down, it's best to lie on your side — or at least partly tilted to one side. (When you lie flat on your back, your uterus can compress a major vein, leading to decreased blood return to your heart.) Try placing a pillow behind you or under your hip or upper leg for comfort. Also this week, you and your partner should begin to look into childbirth classes, such as the Lamaze or Bradley methods. The best and most popular ones fill up fast so start your search now. Classes vary quite a bit in their approach. Some are spread out over several weeks, while others are as short as a day. Your hospital probably offers classes, but you may want to take a specialized class elsewhere. _

_**Your Baby:**__ This week is also the beginning of ossification. And while that sounds like some long and involved paperwork you'll have to fill out, it's really a fancy medical term for the hardening of your baby's miniature bones. And that's a good thing. A protective covering of myelin is beginning to form around his nerves, a process that will continue for a year after it's born. The pads of the fingers and toes are formed and the fingerprints are developing as well, giving your baby it's own unique identification. Your little one has also begun to hit it's very first growth spurt: head to rump, your baby is about 5 1/2 inches long (__about the length of a bell pepper__) and weighs almost 7 ounces this week._

* * *

><p>"I actually don't remember the last time that we all went out to dinner," remarked Cameron as she was helped out of the car by Chase, after they had gone downtown to dinner with Cuddy, House, Foreman, and Wilson.<p>

"Probably after we got back from our honeymoon," said Chase. "But I have to tell you, it was a great night. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, and not one mention of work was said tonight, which is a first."

"That was really surprising to me too," she agreed as they stepped into their condo. "And a first too."

"Yep."

"But then again, everyone was asking us about the baby."

"Considering that in a couple of months we won't be able to do any traveling, I thought that it was a great way to get out and do something fun for a change. But yeah, everyone was asking about the baby."

"Now that I think about it, I'm almost five months along, and we have done almost nothing to get ready for the baby," noticed Cameron as she sat down on the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table.

"Well for starters, we have that spare bedroom that is never used. That can be turned into the nursery. Except that there are still tons of boxes to go through that haven't even been looked at in almost a year."

"I know. I think that all of those boxes need to be looked through, sorted out, and then either thrown out or donated. Or we can attempt to sell them."

"Honey, that's going to take forever. And I don't really think you're up to cleaning right now."

"Not right now I'm not, but in a few days I will be. Seriously Robert, almost all of those boxes in that spare room are yours, and you didn't really sort through them when you moved in with me when we were dating."

"Some of those boxes have sentimental things in there that I'm not ready to part with just yet."

"Such as?"

"Old books, games, picture albums, whatever was left after my mother died. I just can't seem to part with those just yet," said a solemn Chase as he sat down next to Cameron on the couch.

"I know, I know. I'm not pushing you into getting rid of the sentimental stuff, just some of the stuff that you've never used at all."

"I know you're not pushing me, but I just think that some of that stuff needs to be looked at with thoughtful planning and consideration. Okay?" asked Chase as he leaned in closer to Cameron to give her a kiss, to which she deepened.

* * *

><p>The next day at work, everything was smooth sailing until lunchtime when Chase and Cameron were interrupted during their lunch break in Diagnostics by House.<p>

"So, how are mom and dad doing today?" asked House as he made his way into his office.

"Just fine," said Chase.

"We're finally deciding on what to plan for the baby's room," added Cameron.

"Might I make a small suggestion for the two of you?"

"Sure, and it better not be another off-topic remark that you normally say," retorted Chase.

"What's the matter with you?"

"He was up late last night going through some of the boxes in the spare room, which we have both decided will become the nursery in a couple of months. Anyway, what was your suggestion?"

"Well, since you two have decided to not find out what the baby is, I think staying with a neutral color scheme would be best because it would mean no stereotyping with the tradition pink and blue for the baby."

"We're already one step ahead of you on that House," laughed Cameron. "As soon as the room is cleared out, then Robert and I will get to work on the nursery."

"Okay then. Just let me know if you guys need any help," offered House.

"No problem," acknowledged Chase, and Cameron nodding as she stood up to get another glass of water. However, she stood up too fast for her liking, and sat down again with a thud. "Allison, what happened?" asked Chase worriedly as he rushed to her side and knelt down beside her.

"I stood up too fast and got really dizzy," moaned Cameron. "Ugh, the room is spinning so fast I feel like I'm going to fall over." Seeing her list to one side, House stepped in to take a look at her, with Chase moving out of the way.

"Do you want to lie down?" asked House as he felt her pulse.

"Uh huh," groaned Cameron as she leaned one side of her head into Chase's stomach as he brushed his knuckles over the other side of her head.

"Okay then, let's move you over to Wilson's office; you'll be more comfortable there," ordered House as he stepped away from Cameron and into his office. "Chase, take your wife next door while I call Stevens."

"Got it," said Chase. "Okay honey trying standing again, nice and slow," he told her as he gently lifted her up. Once she was on her feet, she put a lot of her weight on him as he guided her over to Wilson's office. Opening the door, he was relieved to find only Wilson in there reading a medical journal.

"What happened?" asked Wilson as he saw Chase and Cameron in his office doorway."

"Allison had a bad dizzy spell. Steven's is on his way down here, and House told Allison to lie down, but your office was the closest place with a comfortable couch," said Chase as he and Cameron slowly made their way over to the couch.

"Here, I got a blanket and a couple of pillows. Have Allison lay on her left side, and place one of the pillows between her legs, and the other one under her head," instructed Wilson as he got out his blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. When Cameron was situated, Wilson checked her blood pressure. As he was doing that, Foreman and Cuddy rushed in along with House. Chase sat on the opposite side of the couch, rubbing one of Cameron's feet, which had to swell up.

"How's she doing?" asked Cuddy.

"Her blood pressure's a bit low," announced Wilson as he stepped back. "We're just going to have to wait and see what Stevens says about this, but I think Allison might be having some blood pressure issues."

* * *

><p>After what had felt like hours to both Chase and Cameron, Stevens finally arrived in Wilson's office.<p>

"Fine place to be meeting you all," he remarked as he made his way over to Cameron. "How are you feeling Allison?"

"Not as bad as I was earlier," said a now weak Cameron as she laid on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her and the pillow between her legs.

"Let's just see what's going on here," said Stevens as he took her blood pressure, checked her heart rate, and listened to the baby's heartbeat. "Have you been feeling any pain today?"

"As in contractions, no. I have been feeling the baby kick a lot today though, but it could be either that or indigestion."

"If I may Dr. Stevens," butted in Wilson. "I checked Allison's blood pressure a little bit ago and it seemed pretty low. Given the fact that she's almost five months along in her pregnancy, don't you think that she might have some blood pressure issues?"

"Dr. Wilson, while I do agree that her blood pressure is pretty low, I don't agree that she has blood pressure issues. This type of occurrence is normal for women as far along as Allison is, but sometimes it could occur either earlier or further along in some pregnancies, in which case I would be very concerned," explained Stevens. "At this point in time, and given the fact that Allison's had a very healthy pregnancy throughout, I would only diagnose this as a common pregnancy dizzy spell, with maybe a small case of indigestion."

"It could have been a lot worse," remarked Cuddy.

"I agree, but in this case, it was all perfectly normal," concluded Stevens as he turned to Chase who was now sitting right next to Cameron. "She's going to be just fine."

"Thank-you Dr. Stevens," said a now relieved Cameron, who was feeling much better.

"My pleasure Allison," acknowledged Stevens as the other began to disperse back to their previous areas of the hospital. "Just try to take it easy for the rest of the day, okay? I don't want to see you again until your next appointment."

"Yes sir," agreed Cameron as she slowly sat up and reached out to Chase, who immediately wrapped his arms around his wife in a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>That night when Chase and Cameron were lying in bed, Cameron was doing research on her laptop.<p>

"I just realized something," she said.

"What?" asked Chase as he looked up from his crossword.

"We need to start preparing for birthing classes."

"What for? We're both doctors, so why should we go through birthing classes when we already know what to do?"

"Because there are some things that we didn't learn about in med school, that's why."

"Good point," agreed Chase as he set the paper down and scooted closer to Cameron. "Which method should we do?"

"Well, since I want to have a complete natural delivery, I think we should do the Bradley classes because it discusses more of the natural labor techniques, rather than the regular techniques that the hospital staff expects you to do."

"I totally agree with you on that," agreed Chase as he looked over her shoulder to read the laptop screen. "I too want you to have as natural a delivery as possible, and not have you become another science experiment that some women actually go through. I think the Bradley method is the way to go in order for this baby to be delivered as healthy and as naturally as possible without medical intervention," said Chase as he scooted down to kiss Cameron's baby bump, which had grown considerably in the past few weeks. Feeling the baby kick when his lips were still on his wife's belly, he smiled and said: "I think the baby agrees with us too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At this time, I would like to send my thoughts and prayers to the victims of the mass shooting in the Denver suburb of Aurora, CO. To my story's followers, enjoy and R/R!**


	19. Week 19

Week 19 – August 3, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ If your chest is on fire every time you eat, drink or lay down, then you're probably dealing with the all-too-common pregnancy annoyance of heartburn. Luckily, this is one ailment that can be cured. Antacids like Tums or Rolaids are considered __safe to take during pregnancy__ so pop a couple when needed. Sometimes eating several __small meals__ instead of three large ones can help with heartburn. Need more relief? Try chewing gum after each meal, drinking warm milk with honey at bedtime, eating yogurt or elevating the head of your bed. You may be noticing some skin changes, too. Are the palms of your hands red? Nothing to worry about — it's from the extra estrogen. You may also notice the darkening of your freckles, scars, and even underarms. That darkened line running from your belly button to your pubic bone is called the linea nigra, or "dark line." The best thing to do is to protect your skin as much as possible, by covering up, wearing large rimmed hats, and using sunscreen whenever you're outdoors. But don't fret: these darkened spots will probably fade shortly after delivery. Your belly is getting rounder by the day. You may find that you need to rest more to keep your energy up. Your back and abdomen may be achy with the added weight. Expect to have some uncomfortable pregnancy symptoms fade and others get worse—your nausea has probably ended while heartburn and indigestion have taken its place. Continue to plan on plenty of bathroom breaks. You're almost halfway there!_

_**Your Baby:**__ This week your baby starts bulking up and packing on the grossly named "brown fat" he'll need to keep warm when he gets evicted from his comfortable uterine home. Good news: Your baby's kidneys are fully functioning and producing urine this week. Bad news: That means there will be lots of diapers in your future. But so far you're safe—at the moment the pee just passes into the amniotic fluid. Vernix, a milky white coating that protects your baby's skin, appears all over your baby's body to keep the skin from getting pickled in the amniotic fluid. Think of it as if your baby has been dipped in yogurt, like those delicious but fake-healthy yogurt-covered raisins and pretzels. Ooh, we feel another craving comin' on. ... Under the vernix, a fuzzy layer of hair called lanugo now covers baby's body. Don't worry, your Mini won't look like Cousin It when it's born. Most of the fuzz will fall off before baby makes the grand entrance. Your baby's sensory development is exploding! The brain is designating specialized areas for smell, taste, hearing, vision, and touch. Some research suggests that the baby may be able to hear your voice now, so don't be shy about reading aloud, talking to your belly, or singing a happy tune if the mood strikes you. Your baby is moving frequently, and by now you should be able to feel those movements. Your physician can even hear your baby-to-be's heartbeat with a stethoscope placed on your abdomen. Your baby weighs about 8 1/2 ounces and measures 6 inches, head to bottom — __about the size of a large heirloom tomato__._

* * *

><p>"Robert, could you pass me the Tums again?" asked Cameron after she put down the sub sandwich she had been eating for lunch.<p>

"Here you go," he told her. "Do you want me to wrap this up for you for later?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Hello mommy and daddy," acknowledged House. "How's everything?"

"Everything is just hunky dory. Since when are you so cheerful?" asked Cameron as she passed the Tums tablet around in her mouth.

"Well, ever since Cuddy and I have been going steady, I feel like a new man."

"Very funny. You've had a few dates with her, nothing to get too excited about," argued Chase as he gave Cameron a glass of water.

"So says you," snapped House as he watched Cameron shift in her chair. "Everything alright mama bear?"

"Yeah. The baby decided to flip and plant its feet on my spinal column," grimaced Cameron as she sat back.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure," remarked House as he left to go bother Wilson.

"Promise me one thing," said Cameron as she gently grabbed her husband's arm.

"What?"

"Never make House the godfather of our baby."

"You got that right," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her. In doing so, he rested his hand on his wife's belly. All of a sudden, he felt a small kick. "Hey, looks like the baby switched sides again."

"Ugh, now I think the baby has planted itself right next to my bladder, making it a punching bag," groaned Cameron as she carefully stood up, with Chase helping her. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, both Chase and Cameron had left work early because they had their first Bradley class that night, and wanted to get some stuff done at home before they left. One of the things that Cameron had to do was to take her daily walk, but since she had been feeling the baby kick all day, she decided that Chase should go along with her, just in case she needed to sit down or something.<p>

"I'm so excited about tonight," remarked Chase as he and Cameron slowly made their way down their street.

"I know, so am I. For the next twelve weeks, it's going to be us going over to the birthing center, and learning how to do all those moves and techniques for giving birth."

"Well, at least it isn't as hot as it was a couple of weeks ago when I wouldn't even let you out of the house except for work and shopping. Now we can do these daily walks to stay in shape, and to keep you and baby healthy."

"Well, you're not the one carrying extra weight around your middle area, so you have nothing to worry about," joked Cameron. "I need to sit down."

"You okay?" he asked as he and Cameron both sat down. Cameron took off her hat and began to fan herself with it. "Whoa, honey."

"What?"

"Your hands. They're all red," remarked a shocked Chase as he held his wife's hands in his own.

"Don't worry about it. This is perfectly normal. With me being pregnant, I have a bit more estrogen in me, which is causing this," reassured Cameron as she cupped her husband's face in her hands before leaning in to kiss him. "So unless my fingers become so swollen that I have to take my ring off, don't worry too much."

"Okay," agreed Chase. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was almost time to go home and get ready for class. "Come on. You need to eat something before we go to class," he told her as he pulled her upright and they began to walk home, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Wow. First night of class and we already have homework," said Cameron as they were lying in bed that night after class.<p>

"I know. Everything sounds so simple and so very natural," agreed Chase as he read from the book. "Look at this, it says that even though the homework isn't due until next week, chances are that we might be called on to demonstrate the position for next week."

"So, what is it for this week?" asked Cameron as she slowly got out of bed.

"It's the squat. Basically from what the pictures show, you rest flat on your feet without the backs of your legs touching."

"That sounds simple enough," said Cameron who was standing next to Chase's side of the bed. "Come on, let's try it."

"Are you serious?" asked Chase as he cautiously got up from the bed.

"Very serious. If we want to pass the class, then we have to do our homework," she told him. "Come on, help me learn to do this."

"Okay," agreed a less hesitant Chase. "What you want to do is grab onto something sturdy, like the edge of the bed."

"Okay."

"Then, for safety reasons, spread your legs shoulder length apart, then gently lower yourself so that you're using your feet as support, while still holding onto the bed for balance." It took a couple of times to get the position correct, but it all paid off in the end. "How do you feel honey?"

"Really good. In fact, if this is the position that I end up delivering our baby in, I'm fine with that."

"Next to getting pregnant, I think that this was one of the best decisions we made," agreed Chase as he helped his wife back up. "Question is, how does the baby feel about it?"

"I have no idea," she said as she felt around for a kick. Sure enough, she felt a small kick right on top of her belly. "Ha ha, I think the baby likes the Bradley classes as well," she giggled as she rubbed her hand over her belly. Chase mimicked her a moment later.

"I think so too," he agreed as their baby continued to kick underneath their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the next few weeks I will be on holiday. It looks as though I'll be almost 2 weeks behind when I come back. Also, I've noticed a lack of responses to the previous few chapters, which is making me nervous for some reason. Please let me know if it's my writing style or something else, so then I can improve things later on. Other than that, hope everyone enjoys this chapter (and the previous ones as well), and I'll see you in a few weeks. Enjoy and R/R!**


	20. Week 20

Week 20 – August 10, 2010

_**Your Body:**_ _Hooray! You're halfway there! Now, only 20 more weeks to go. __Stretch marks__ are the battle scars of pregnancy. Think of those tiny lines on your belly, breasts and butt with pride, not embarrassment. They're caused by your skin stretching to accommodate your growing belly—a necessary evil! The truth is stretch marks are difficult if not impossible to avoid. But, hey, even if cocoa butter isn't a wonder cure, it sure does feel good going on ... especially if your partner does it for you! Your belly button may pop out and stay that way as your uterus presses upwards. Some people will have trouble breathing as their lungs become cramped. This will usually continue until the baby "__drops__." In a first pregnancy this can occur as early as 4-6 weeks before or not until labor. Once the baby drops you will have to urinate more frequently, hard to believe? Remembering to do your pelvic tilts prior to laying down will hopefully allow you a few more minutes before the next bathroom break. Expect to gain another pound or so each week from now on. (If you started your pregnancy underweight, you may need to gain a bit more; if you were overweight, perhaps a bit less.) During pregnancy, your body needs more iron to keep up with your expanding blood volume, as well as for your growing baby and the placenta. Red meat is one of the best sources of iron for pregnant women. Poultry (especially the dark meat) also contains iron. Some common non-meat sources of iron include legumes, soy-based products, spinach, prune juice, raisins, and iron-fortified cereals. It may become more difficult to __sleep through the night__ as your pregnancy progresses, thanks to some obvious and not-so-obvious changes taking place in your body. You may be surprised to find that: leg cramps will jar you out of sleep; you become hot and sweaty during the night; you'll toss and turn all night just to find a comfortable position; it's difficult to get out of bed every morning; and, when you're sometimes feeling exhausted, you just can't sleep. Also, don't be surprised if the husband takes you out to dinner this week: it's a milestone for the two of you to celebrate. And finally, sex, sex, and more sex! Remember that unless you've been advised against it by your healthcare provider because of bleeding or risk of miscarriage, sex is fine, a good stress reliever, and a great way to "touch bases" with your partner. Don't feel up to it? That's OK: cuddling is a good thing, too. _

_**Your Baby:** Your baby has established sleep patterns akin to a newborn now. Many babies even have a favorite sleep position already. Some snooze with their chins resting on their chests, while others nap with their head flung back. Many babies at this age fall into noticeable cycles of sleep and activity, so you may know before she arrives whether you have a night owl or an early bird. The baby is swallowing more these days, which is good practice for its digestive system. It's also producing meconium, a black, sticky by-product of digestion. This gooey substance will accumulate in the bowels, and you'll see it in the first soiled diaper (some babies pass meconium in the womb or during delivery, the latter of which is very dangerous for the baby). This week is dubbed the "filling out" week, as your baby's organs are getting into their proper places, such as the kidneys getting into position with their familiar bean shape. The brain continues to form and grow, as well as the teeth. Your baby weights about 11 ounces, and about 7 inches from head to bottom – about the length of a banana. _

* * *

><p>"Ugh," groaned Cameron as she and Chase walked in the door of the condo after work. "I'm just so tired."<p>

"I thought you took a nap this afternoon," said Chase as he took his wife's laptop bag and placed it next to his side bag on the floor.

"I tried to but every time I closed my eyes, the baby decided to move about causing me to toss and turn as well" she told him while he sat next to her on the couch and pulled her feet into his lap to massage them. "And on top of that, both of my legs cramped up numerous times today while I was in the ER."

"You should have called for me, then I would have massaged them for you."

"What was the point? The pain went away after a minute or two anyway."

"All right, I'll let you slide this time, but let me know next time it happens, okay?"

"Deal," agreed Cameron as she leaned forward to give her husband a kiss. "Guess what today is?"

"What?"

"The day that I hit the halfway point in the pregnancy."

"I just got an idea," exclaimed Chase as he gently laid her legs back on the couch before scooting closer to her. "What if I take you out to dinner tonight, just to celebrate."

"As much as I would love to go out, I really don't feel like getting dressed up for dinner."

"No no, nothing fancy this time. You just put on a nice top or something, then we'll walk down the street to the bistro, and then maybe stay for dessert," he explained as he rubbed his hand up and down her belly, feeling the baby kick in the process.

"Just give me a few minutes to change," smiled Cameron as she stood up from the couch to change her outfit. True to her word, a few minutes later she reemerged wearing a maternity sun dress with a pair of sandals, and carried a light sweater just in case she got chilled. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Wow," said Chase. "Who are you and what did you do with my pregnant wife?"

"You like?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't like it," he told her as he leaned in to kiss her. "I love it." And off they were to dinner.

* * *

><p>"Well, do you feel any more full than you did earlier?" asked Chase when he and Cameron had gotten home from dinner.<p>

"Not as much as before, but still feeling full. I can't believe I ate that entire steak," she moaned as she lay back against the pillows in the bedroom.

"Well, you were hungry. And since red meat has a ton of iron in it, it was good for you to eat it. Just don't eat it all the time though."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to," she said as she stuffed another pillow behind her back, as the baby was pressed up against her spine. Seeing her shift uncomfortably, Chase moved to the foot of the bed and began to massage his wife's feet again for the second time that night. "Mmm, that feels heavenly."

"I figured you could use another one, considering we walked almost two blocks just to go to dinner tonight. I also think you should increase your liquid intake as well."

"I know. Drinking more water should reduce the swelling in my feet and ankles, but it's only temporary until the baby arrives," she told him as she began to rub her belly. Chase mimicked her motions as well, this time sliding his hand underneath her sleep shirt. Feeling her shirt ride up, she pulled it up and over to expose her belly. Looking down, she was horrified at what she saw. "Oh, I hate these things!"

"Honey, they're just stretch marks. It's nothing to get so upset about."

"That's easy for you to say," complained Cameron as she began to well up with tears that were ready to flow over. "You're not the one that has to go through this every day."

"Is it the pregnancy that's making you upset?"

"No. I love being pregnant," cried Cameron as Chase shifted onto his side of the bed and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "I love that we've created this life together and that one day very soon it will be here. But I hate the fact that I looked like a beached whale day in and day out. I feel fat… and ugly…"

"Hey, now hold on a minute there," spoke up Chase as he sat up further to look his wife in the eye. "Now listen to me. You are not fat, and you are most certainly not ugly. You've been telling me for the last five months that this is all natural, and that it's suppose to happen in order for us to become parents. Allison, I didn't marry you just because you look pretty; I married you because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what you look like, pregnant or not pregnant." Gently wiping away her tears, he pulled her in for a hug. After a minute, she began to pull away. "Do you feel better now?"

"Uh huh," she sniffled. "I just feel really low still."

"I think I have just the thing to help with that," he told her. "Lay back, and close your eyes. I'll be right back. Don't peek."

"I won't," she agreed as she felt Chase slide off the bed and walk out of the room. A minute later, she felt the bed shift again, and then her husband lift her shirt up and over her belly. A moment later, she felt something gooey be rubbed all over her baby bump. "Can I look now?"

"Sure." When she opened her eyes she looked down to see Chase rub lotion on her belly.

"That feels wonderful. Is that shea butter?"

"Yep. I picked it up the other day while you were still at work. I figured that it would help to minimize the stretch marks, seeing that a lot of expecting mothers are self-conscious about them," he explained to her. "After you've finished with your showers or baths every day, rub some of this stuff on, and the marks will be less visible after the baby's born."

"Thank-you sweetie. I love it," she told him. When Chase was finished rubbing the lotion into her skin, he was about to get up when Cameron grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. When she leaned up to meet him in a kiss, he knew that there would be no way to stop him once he got started. But when she deepened the kiss, it was game on.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That was incredible," exclaimed Chase as he laid flat on his back a couple of hours later. "When did we ever get to be that good?"<p>

"Probably when I got pregnant," said a smiling Cameron as she turned over to face him and snuggle into him. She had previously been on her left side in order to bring her blood pressure down, and once she felt that things were normal, she turned over. "But I do agree that that was the best round of love-making we have done in a long, long time."

"Then I guess it's true then."

"What is?" asked Cameron as she leaned up on her elbow to look at him.

"That making love while pregnant is so much better than not being pregnant," he smiled as he pulled his now glowing wife back into his arms. "How are you feeling after all that?"

"So much better," she told him as she pulled the sheet closer to her, trying to cover up.

"Hey, there is no sense in covering up too much now, is there?"

"I'm feeling a bit cold right now, as well as being really tired."

"But you agree that it was well worth it tonight then?" he asked as he turned off the light.

"Absolutely," she agreed as she turned back over to sleep on her left side again. Almost instantaneously, she felt Chase pull up behind her, placing his arm around her to place his hand on her belly. Peppering light kisses on her bare shoulder and neck, Chase snuggled in closer to his wife, feeling content that things would be alright from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BAACK! I kept this chapter as clean as possible at the end. Enjoy & R/R!**


	21. Week 21

Week 21 – August 17, 2010

_**Your Body:** Twenty-one is a magic number. It means independence. It means you just won a hand of blackjack. In pregnancy terms, it means you have gotten over the hump and you only have 19 weeks left! You're probably feeling pretty comfortable these days. You're not too big yet, and the usual discomforts associated with early pregnancy are, for the most part, gone. If you're feeling good, relax and enjoy it while you can — the third trimester may bring with it a new crop of complaints. That's not to say you won't have some minor glitches to deal with now. For example, increased oil production may contribute to the development (or worsening) of acne. If that's the case, be diligent about washing well with a gentle soap or cleanser twice a day, and make sure that any moisturizer or make-up you use is oil-free. Don't take any oral acne medications — some are very hazardous during pregnancy — or use any topical acne products without first checking with your practitioner. You're also more prone to varicose veins now. As your pregnancy progresses, there's increasing pressure on the veins in your legs; higher progesterone levels, which may cause the walls of your veins to relax, can make the problem worse. You're more likely to get varicose veins if other family members have them. Also, they tend to get worse with each successive pregnancy and as you age. To help prevent or minimize varicose veins, exercise daily, prop up your feet and legs whenever possible, and sleeping on your left side. As your internal organs are pushed aside to make room for the growing fetus, you may have heartburn, indigestion, and bloating. Your mood swings lessen, but you may have more anxiety about labor and motherhood as the reality of your baby's birth draws closer. You don't have to wait until your baby arrives to begin bonding. Throughout your pregnancy you may have thoughts and impressions about your baby-to-be's personality. Here are some examples of bonding with your baby: talk to your baby-to-be, start a library for your little one, listen to music together, ready the nursery, pick out baby clothes, and keep a journal about your pregnancy to share with your baby when it's older. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Chances are good you're feeling someone performing a round-off back handspring in your uterus by now. Is there any other feeling this cool? By now your baby looks like a mini-version of what he or she will look like when it's born. All of the facial features are formed and hair is growing on the baby's head, and even acting like a baby, such as the occasional sucking of the thumb or yawn. Aww ... Your little one will begin to fill out over the next few weeks. Fat layers form throughout your unborn baby's body. These layers will eventually keep your wee one warm and insulated once outside the womb. Baby's heartbeat is getting stronger and can be heard using a good old-fashioned stethoscope. Ask for a listen at your next prenatal visit! You may soon feel like the baby's practicing martial arts as the initial fluttering movements turn into full-fledged kicks and nudges. You may also feel Baby hiccupping. Those jerky motions you feel in your belly are a result of little lungs practicing the important task of breathing. Your baby can still move all over in the __amniotic fluid__. Towards the end of this trimester the baby will begin to settle, usually in a head down position (Although some babies do not turn head down until late in the last trimester). Length does not slow as rapidly, so the fetus may take on an extremely thin facade for a while. Your baby now weighs just under one pound (about 13 ounces actually), and is about 10 1/2 inches long – the length of a carrot._

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong<em>, went the doorbell at Cuddy's home one afternoon when Chase and Cameron had just gotten off work. Hearing the pitter-patter of little feet running to the door was no surprise to the expecting couple as to who would greet them at the door. Seeing the door creak slowly open, a face brightened up when Rachel saw who was at the door.

"Hi Rachel," greeted Cameron.

"Honey, is your mum here?" asked Chase as Rachel slowly pulled the door open further for them to walk in.

"Mommy's upstairs," said Rachel. "She in my room."

"Is she now?" he asked as he picked her up and blew a raspberry on her cheek. "Well, can you take us to her?" Seeing her nod, she wriggled out of Chase's arms and darted up the stairs as fast as her almost two-year-old legs could carry her. But just before she could climb the last step, Cameron came up behind her and carefully picked her up, swinging her onto her hip, making Rachel giggle.

"I got you!" exclaimed Cameron as she peppered the toddler's face with kisses, making them both laugh.

"Hey you two. I was wondering when you would show up," announced Cuddy as she stepped out of Rachel's room. "Come on in."

"Is that box full of Rachel's baby clothes?" asked Cameron as she set Rachel down in her playpen.

"Two boxes," groaned Cuddy as she placed the lid on the second box. "Truthfully, I don't remember buying so much clothing for one little baby. But now I know: babies are messy when it comes to what they wear."

"Well, at least there is plenty of clothes to go around," said Chase as he stacked the boxes so he could take them out to the car.

"How's the nursery coming along?"

"Really well," explained Cameron as she sat down in the rocking chair. "Robert and I spent the whole weekend painting. Now we just have to get some furniture in there."

"Do you have any right now?"

"No, not yet. But there are a couple of sales going on this weekend that we're going to check out," she said as Chase walked back into the room.

"Well, I have an idea," said Cuddy as she pulled out a large box. "This used to be Rachel's bassinet and since she's outgrown it, I want the two of you to have it."

"Cuddy, that's awfully nice of you, but we really want to keep the theme gender-neutral," explained Chase.

"Don't worry about that. I made sure that the fabric on it was a neutral color, so I got it in yellow instead."

"Tell you what," said Cameron. "We'll have to decide on it first, and then we'll let you know in about a week or so. Does that sound like a compromise to you?"

"Absolutely," agreed Cuddy. "I'll keep everything out until you've reached a decision."

"Thanks," acknowledged Chase. Seeing his wife's eyes droop a bit, he knew that it was time to go home. "Okay well, it's time I got the misses home; she's getting a bit tired."

"Thank-you again Cuddy," said Cameron.

"My pleasure. Hey Rachel," she said as she lifted her child out of the pen. "Are you going to say good-bye?"

"Bye bye," said Rachel as she leaned forward to rub Cameron's baby bump. "Bye bye baby."

"Awe," said all three adults at the same time.

"Someone's getting excited," exclaimed Cameron as she and Chase walked out of the house to their car. "See you tomorrow Cuddy."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, the nursery really began to take shape. By Friday, the walls were all painted with a farm animal theme and the crown molding had been added. That weekend, Cameron and Chase were going to attempt bargain hunting for some baby furniture. Their first stop was a baby boutique a few blocks from the condo. Knowing that things would be very expensive in the store, they decided to just take a look and to get an idea of what they wanted for the nursery.<p>

"We have walked through half this store already and still have not found any rocking chairs," complained Cameron.

"We'll find them. Oh, wait a sec," said Chase as he rounded the next turn. "Found them." Gently pulling his wife along behind them, he gently guided her into the nearest chair that had a ton of padding on it. "How's that? Any better?"

"Actually, I like this chair already," said a now spirit-lifted Cameron as she moved around in the chair. "In fact, I like this lounge chair better than a rocking chair."

"I can actually see you nursing our baby in this for the midnight feedings. It's so soft that I bet both of us will like it."

"Well in that case," she said as she gently got out of the chair so Chase could sit in it. "Why don't you try it out and tell me what you think of it?"

"I like it too. You could probably fall asleep in it too if you wanted to."

"Probably. To be honest, I prefer this over a rocking chair, for many reasons."

"Such as?"

"Well, I can actually fall asleep in it if I wanted to. And that when I'm actually nursing or when you're feeding the baby too, we'll both be comfortable."

"I just realized something. We have a lounge chair similar to this in our room, so what would be the point to go out and get another one when we already have one?"

"I know. I just caught up in the moment that I forgot about what we already have."

"Okay now, what do we really need?" asked Chase as he helped Cameron to sit down on the chair's foot bench.

"Well, we really need a crib. But one that is safe and affordable."

"I agree. But do we really need a changing station?"

"No. What we could do is pick out the baby's outfit for the day, and change the baby right there on the floor in either our room or the nursery, or on our bed. It's just easier that way."

"Absolutely. And we don't really need baby clothes because we have those boxes from Cuddy that we still have to go through."

"Yep. So basically, we just need a crib and a few other minor things like the car seat, but that can be dealt with later."

"Oh yeah," he agreed. Seeing his wife roll her head on her shoulders, he took it as a hint that she was tired and wanted to go home. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's go through all of these clothes," said Cameron as Chase brought in the first box of baby clothes into their room. With Cameron sitting in the chair, Chase sat on the floor.<p>

"Now remember, gender neutral clothing first. Then when we actually have the baby, then we'll either go back to Cuddy or we'll go to the store and spend our child's college fund."

"Very funny. Okay, gender neutral items on the hassock, the rest on the box lid," instructed Cameron as they began to sort through the clothes. After about an hour of sorting, they were all done with both boxes.

"Well, all of the gender neutral items are mostly onesies."

"And the rest are dresses," finished Cameron as she sat back in the chair. "Well, at least we know who to go to if we have a baby girl."

"Yep," said Chase as he helped Cameron to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the hangers so we can hang some stuff up," she said as she walked out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with a handful of hangers. "At least we'll be ready for when junior arrives."

"At least. But at least we're saving some money by using hand-me-downs."

"Oh yeah." For the rest of the weekend, the only thing that Cameron and Chase did was put the finishing touches on the nursery before they had to decide on what to put in there in terms of furniture Will they decide to take the bassinet from Cuddy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, not feeling very motivated this week. Prayers to the residents of the Gulf Coast. **


	22. Week 22

Week 22 – August 24, 2010

_**Your Body:** Sadly enough, eating for two doesn't mean loading up on milkshakes and hamburgers and doubling your caloric intake. Instead, an average pregnant woman needs about 300 extra calories each day, which can be as little as a handful of trail mix or a small smoothie. If you're craving a little ice cream, go ahead and indulge, but if you need it for breakfast, lunch and dinner, try to find a healthy substitute like sugar-free soft serve. Sometimes it's easier on pregnant stomachs to eat five or six small meals each day than three large meals. Make sure to keep a stockpile of pregnancy-friendly snacks like crackers and cheese, pudding or a breakfast bar, so that you'll have something to gnaw on throughout the day. Don't let your hungry coworkers (or your partner) know where you keep your stash. At this point, you may find your belly becoming a hand magnet. It's perfectly okay to tell folks who touch your tummy that you'd rather they didn't. And if people are telling you that you look smaller or bigger than you should at this point, remember that each woman grows — and shows — at her own rate. What's important is that you see your practitioner for regular visits so she can make sure your baby's growth is on track. Your back may also ache with the added weight of your baby bump, so having your partner massage it for you will help, and may even make you feel frisky afterwards. Unless you have a specific medical condition that may hamper your efforts, intimacy allows you and your partner to express your love and concern for each other. It's a physical closeness that can reinforce your emotional connection to your partner. A gentle massage, cuddling, and kissing, can help erase some of the day-to-day pains of pregnancy and let you know your partner is there for you. Also, if you've noticed your hair becoming thicker, it's due to the hormones but be forewarned: after the baby is born, your hair will go back to its original thickness in clumps, so ask your hairstylist to thin it out before baby's born. Also this week, let the name battle begin between you and your partner._

_**Your Baby:** Baby's hair is now a short, bright white crop (Billy Idol, eat your heart out!). No matter what color it will end up—red, blonde, black—all babies' hair lacks pigment at this point. Your baby has started growing taste buds and may be able to detect strong flavors in the amniotic fluid. If you could see inside, you might catch your baby sticking out its tongue for a taste and then grimacing, a sign that perhaps you should chill on the chili powder. You're already raising a little Einstein: your baby's brain is developing at a clip this week and will continue to do so until about five years of age (so load up on the Omega 3)! Even though the eyes have formed, the irises (the colored part of the eye) still lack pigment. Your little one's lungs are becoming more mature, and the baby even goes through the motions of breathing. Even though the baby can now swallow, the first real meal won't happen until after delivery. Your baby now weighs almost a pound and measures almost 11 inches from head to heel, which is how the "Stretch Armstrong" in your uterus will be measured from here on out. _

* * *

><p>"Hey," whispered Chase as he crawled onto the bed next to his wife, who was turned onto her side and apparently sleeping. "You okay?"<p>

"Hmm, what?" she asked as she turned over while she yawned. "No, I'm not okay."

"Allison, what's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed his hand on her arm.

"I just feel really tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she turned over again to crawl next to him.

"I didn't sleep very good last night because of back pain. And then when I woke up this morning I had the worst headache ever," groaned Cameron as she tried to fall back to sleep.

"Aww sweetie," cooed Chase as he gently rubbed his knuckles over her belly. "You know, you could have woken me up to give you a back rub last night."

"No, because then you would have complained about it later. And don't touch my bump."

"What did I do?"

"I hate it when people touch my baby bump for no reason," she growled, pushing his hand away."

"Wow, you really are tired. What's really wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I just have no energy tonight, nor did I have a lot of it today either."

"You're exhausted. I have noticed that you've been working a bit too much the last couple of days, and you're overworked. You need to slow down a bit, and just take some time to yourself for a few minutes."

"How can I? I work in the ER all day, and then I have my clinic hours to do as well."

"I'll talk to Cuddy in the morning, see if I can work out a different schedule for you."

"Thank-you," said Cameron as she relaxed a bit.

"Do you want a back rub now? It might help you feel better."

"Sure," agreed an exhausted Cameron as she carefully turned onto her left side again. Once she felt her husband's hands go to work on her back, she finally began to relax. "Hmm, that feels nice."

"Shh, just relax. You have a knot right next to your spine that I want to carefully work on." After what had felt like an eternity to Cameron, she was finally able to relax. When she felt Chase's hands pull away, she was almost about to fall asleep again when she felt him gently kiss the back of her neck.

"No, not tonight," she told him as she pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, can I just cuddle up behind you then?" he asked, feeling a bit neglected.

"Sure, right after I eat something," she said as she began to get up, but was held back. "What?"

"No junk food."

"It's not for me, it's for the baby."

"I realize that, but you don't need to eat a whole lot. The last thing I want is for you to get sick from eating a ton of worthless food."

"It might be worthless to you, but not to me," complained Cameron. "And besides, Dr. Stevens said that it's okay for me to eat junk food."

"As long as it's in moderation," said a calm Chase. "I will get you something to eat. Now, what are YOU craving right now?"

"I'm craving berries."

"Any preference?"

"Hmm, raspberries for sure."

"Okay, now what does the baby want?"

"Ice cream."

"Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right back with dessert," said Chase as he got up from the bed. True to his word, a few minutes later, Chase had not one but two bowls of Cameron's and their baby's cravings. "Here you go, one bowl of vanilla ice cream with raspberries."

"You're having one too?" she asked after she was handed her bowl.

"Why not? I got the cravings too, and if I'm not mistaken, I've seem to have put on a few pregnancy pounds myself."

"You're terrible," giggled Cameron as she went to town on her snack. When she was done, she gave her bowl back to Chase, crawled under the covers, and went right to sleep. After Chase had cleaned up, he turned the light off and cuddled up behind his wife, wrapping one arm around her still growing baby bump.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cameron was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when she felt Chase reach for it as well, in mid stroke.<p>

"Here, let me do that for you," he offered as he gently took it from her and continued to brush for her. "Your hair has really gotten longer, and a lot thicker."

"I know, and I like it. But after the baby's born, it'll lose its thickness and go back to what it was before."

"I wish it could stay that way forever: long, beautiful healthy hair for me to brush every so often."

"In a couple of months I'm thinking of getting it cut and thinned out."

"Aww, I wish you didn't have to."

"I know, but the last thing I want to worry about when the baby's here is my hair falling out. So, if I get it done before I hit full term, then it won't be as bad post-pregnancy."

"Okay," said Chase. Suddenly, Cameron reached up behind her and pulled his hand down and around her as she leaned backward into his arms.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. I know you were trying to help keep me calm, but I just got worked up about having a hand on my belly that wasn't mine."

"You got a little territorial, that's all. I perfectly understand that," whispered Chase as he kissed the top of her head.

"I had about twenty different people come up and touch my belly yesterday, half without my permission. I just got so irritated that I was tempted to tape a sign to my belly saying to 'not touch'."

"I would have done the same thing," smiled Chase as he gently giggled at the thought his wife just mentioned.

"You know, you're the only person in the hospital who has the direct authority to touch my baby bump because you helped create it," mentioned Cameron.

"You got that right."

"You can touch it now if you want."

"Is the baby asleep?" asked Chase.

"Nope, baby's awake," she said as she felt a small kick. Placing his hand where the kick had previously been, they both felt their precious little one kick underneath its parents' hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm behind, but I've got personal reasons for it. Hopefully sometime next week I will be caught up and then this story will get back on track. Enjoy and RR!**


	23. Week 23

Week 23 – August 31, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ You may notice that your ankles and feet start to swell a bit in the coming weeks or months, especially at the end of the day or during the heat of summer. Sluggish circulation in your legs — coupled with changes in your blood chemistry that may cause some water retention — may result in swelling, also known as __edema__. In the meantime, lie on your left side or put your feet up when you can, stretch out your legs when you sit, and avoid sitting — or standing — in one place for long periods. You may be tempted to skimp on liquids to combat swelling, but you need to drink plenty of water because staying hydrated actually helps prevent fluid retention. While a certain amount of edema in your lower extremities is normal during pregnancy, excessive swelling may be a sign of a serious condition called __preeclampsia__. Be sure to call your midwife or doctor if you have severe or sudden swelling of your feet or ankles, more than slight swelling of your hands, swelling in your face, or puffiness around your eyes. If you are still having back pains, here are some more helpful tips. Try lying on a __cool ice pack__ to relieve some of the strain. But if all else fails, a professional massage would do just fine. However, should you decide to have a massage, it has been proven to reduce stress and promote relaxation, especially during labor. You and your partner's sleep-ins until noon will be but a distant memory once your new alarm clock arrives. And while getting him to sleep through the night will be a ways off, you can con him into doing a lengthy stretch by making his bed the most comfortable spot possible. And speaking of sleep: Make a snooze date with your partner. Turn off all the phones, clear your schedule and take a nap in the middle of the afternoon or sleep in extra late on the weekend. Have breakfast in bed while you're at it. In 17 weeks you'll wish you'd spent the whole day in bed! _

_**Your Baby:**__ Turn on the radio and sway to the music. With the sense of movement well developed by now, your baby can feel you dance. Blood vessels in the lungs are developing to prepare for breathing, and the sounds that your baby's increasingly keen ears pick up are preparing for your little one's grand entrance into the outside world. Fat production is in overdrive at this point (for the baby, not you! Well, OK, maybe for the baby __and__ you). Your baby will basically double in weight over the next four weeks! You'll be happy to know the same won't apply to you. Your Mini is starting to look more like a newborn as the skin becomes less see-through. Your baby's body is looking more proportional now, although the head is still kinda big compared to your baby's cute little body. And now that the baby's more than 11 inches long and weighs just over a pound (__about as much as a large mango__), you may be able to see it squirm underneath your clothes._

* * *

><p>When it was thought that summer was just about over, Princeton was once again targeted by an extreme heat wave. During the day, it was relatively mild in the condo, but it was at night that life was just unbearable, especially when the two occupants were doctors and one of them was pregnant. On one particular night, Cameron was just not having it and it caused her husband to take matters into his own hands.<p>

"Allison," whispered Chase as he tried to wake up his wife. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I just don't feel good right now," moaned Cameron as she turned over for what had been the hundredth time that night.

"Okay, shield your eyes," warned Chase as he turned his nightstand light on. "Where don't you feel good?"

"My stomach, and my intestines," she said as he lightly felt around her baby bump.

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"No, but if I don't try to relieve myself soon, I just might," she told him as he gently helped her out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Let me know if you need any help?" he called out to her after she had closed the door. More than half an hour went by before Cameron finally reemerged from the bathroom. But once he saw how pale and shaky his wife was, Chase was not going to take any chances. When she put more and more of her weight on him, Chase very gently bent down and swooped her into his arms and carried her back to bed. Once she was settled, he took her vitals. "What happened?"

"Everything was fine until it just came out in a rush," she explained to him. "I think I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Well either way, you are not going to work tomorrow. End of discussion."

"Not going to argue there," she told him as she began to hold her front.

"What's wrong now?"

"It just feels so jumpy down there," she grimaced as she felt a twinge of pain roll through her intestines. "Ohhhh, I hate this."

"I know it hurts honey. Just try to relax," he soothed her as he climbed back onto his side of the bed. "Shh, it's going to be all right. Try to get some more sleep now, please?" Before he could get a reply, she had already dozed off. A few hours later he felt the bed shift, and quickly awoke. As soon as he did, he heard Cameron retching in the bathroom. Running in after her, he knelt behind her and very gently pulled her hair away from her face, rubbing circles on her back as well. When she finished, Chase helped her to stand up and walk over to the sink so she could rinse out her mouth. After taking a look to see what the culprit had been he flushed the toilet before turning back to his wife. Upon seeing her lean on the counter and taking a good look at her face, Chase knew that he had to get her back to bed before she collapsed. "Come on sweetie, let's get you back to bed," he soothed her as he once again lifted her into his arms gently. This time, he decided to lay her down on his side, just in case she had to make another run to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," repeated Cameron over and over again.

"Shh, it's going to be alright now. Just rest," soothed Chase as he felt her forehead for any fever. Noticing that she did have one, he left her side for only a moment while he went to get a cold compress and a glass of water. "Here you go, little sips now," he told her as he lifted her head up so she could sip the water. Laying her back down on the bed, he went quickly to work in order to bring her fever down. When he was done, he laid the compress on her still warm forehead and crawled next to her, placing his hand on her belly as if to soothe it for her, but also to comfort their baby in case it sensed it's mama's distress.

* * *

><p>The next morning after Chase had woken up, he checked on Cameron who appeared to be asleep. Getting up carefully, he got dressed and went out into the living room to call Cuddy.<p>

"Was it that bad?" she asked him a moment later.

"You should have seen her last night Lisa. She was white as a sheet, clammy all over, and just withdrawn. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night because I was so worried about her."

"You don't have to say anything else. I'm giving you both the next couple of days off so that she can get better and that you can take care of her."

"Thank-you."

"But if Allison's condition worsens, give me a call and bring her to the ER right away. The last thing anyone wants is for this baby to be born early."

"That's the worst-case scenario right there," agreed Chase. "I'll do my best to keep her calm today. Also, could you give Dr. Stevens a heads up that we might be coming in if Allison is still feeling sick?"

"I would if I could. Stevens is at a convention out west and won't be back until next week."

"Okay, then let Foreman know."

"You got it. Tell Allison I hope she feels better."

"Thanks Lisa. I will." Ending the phone call, Chase walked back into the bedroom to check on his beloved wife. Seeing that she had turned onto her side facing the door, he sat down next to her and gently rubbed her arm. "Darling," whispered Chase as he bent down to kiss her cheek, which woke her up a bit. Kneeling down in front of her, he brushed the hair out of her face to get a better look at her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus," groaned Cameron as she tried to stay awake.

"I know that feeling all to well," he smirked as he felt her forehead for any more fever. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit. I just feel so worn down and exhausted."

"I know you do. Which is why we both have the next two days off: for me to take care of you and for you to get well again," he explained as he bathed her face with the compress again.

"Do I have a fever?"

"Yes, but just slightly. Do you want some water?" Seeing her nod, he gently lifted her head again so that she could sip it. When she was done, he took it from her and placed it back on the nightstand. "Do you think you can sit up for a bit?"

"I don't know if I should. I still feel tired," she told him as she was about to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Okay. Try to get some more sleep."

"You should too," she told him. "You've been up all night taking care of me. You need sleep too, you know. You're not Superman."

"You're right," he said giving in as he crawled back on top of the bed and gently coaxed her into his arms. "Shh, just rest now." Within moments, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>By that afternoon, both were rested enough for Cameron to get up and walk around a bit. With Chase's help, she was settled on the couch with a pillow, blanket, and a glass of water.<p>

"I'm hungry," she said after a while.

"Just something simple for right now. How about crackers?" asked Chase from the kitchen.

"Sure." When the crackers arrived, Chase settled down next to her and pulled her back into his arms.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better now. I can't believe this happened. I was so careful with what I was eating. I guess I just ate something that didn't agree with me last night," she explained as she ate a cracker.

"That's normally the case with the stomach bug. At least it was a mild case this time. You ought to be better tomorrow though. You just have to take it easy from now on though."

"I know," said Cameron as she felt her baby bump. "Oh God!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"The baby. Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Honey, nothing is wrong with the baby," said Chase as he attempted to calm his wife.

"How do you know?"

"Because I was checking your vitals every half hour last night to make sure you weren't developing high blood pressure. That's why I'm tired today too. I stayed up all night taking care of you. And never once did your blood pressure increase."

"So everything's okay with me and the baby?"

"Everything is perfectly fine," said Chase as he gently rubbed her belly. Sure enough, he felt a little kick from within. "If you don't believe me, our little one's kicking right now to let you know that it's all right," he told her as he gently took her hand and laid it on the spot where he felt their baby kick. When Cameron too felt the baby kick, she let out a huge sigh of relief, relaxing further into her husband's embrace.

"At least we now know that the baby's okay. I was so scared for a minute there."

"I know, I know. The only thing that I do know right now is that the mother of our child is well on the road to recovery. She just needs more rest, and should be back to her old self this time tomorrow," smiled Chase as he gently kissed her forehead. "Allison."

"Hmm, what?"

"It's Tuesday, and I love you," he said as he gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you both so very much," he told her as he very gently rubbed her baby bump while his wife snuggled deeper into his arms, eventually falling asleep once again. Seeing this, Chase knew that everything was going to be all right from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about that. I hit another brick wall with this chapter, but hopefully things will get back to normal. **


	24. Week 24

Week 24 – September 7, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ At about this time the reality of having a baby is definitely setting in (maybe it's the fact that you can't see your toes). Be sure to talk about how you're feeling with your significant other, girlfriends, siblings, parents, doctor, hairdresser, the person sitting next to you on the bus ... whomever! It's totally natural to be freaking out. Voicing your concerns about mommyhood will help you actually get used to the idea. Your fundus (top of the uterus) reaches just above your navel! You are now aware of your baby's movements and may even be able to tell the sleep/wake cycles of your little one. It is important to recognize the signs of premature labor. Premature labor is actually more common in the summer months, thought to be caused by dehydration in some women, so continue drinking lots of water! Call your practitioner if you have any of the __signs of premature labor__, such as more than five cramps/contractions in one hour's time, a sudden gush of clear, watery fluid from down below (no definition needed), a low dull backache, or intense pelvic pressure. If any of these symptoms appear, have your spouse take you directly to the emergency room. If you happen to be admitted for observation, you might be given either an IV or oral hydration method, as well as an injection of magnesium sulfate to stop any contractions. If sent home, the doctor might place you on bed rest for a significant amount of time or for the rest of your pregnancy. The obvious worse-case scenario is pre-term delivery, but while any infant delivered between now and the 37__th__ week has some chances of survival, let the truth be told that the hospital stay for your little one will be months, not days. On a much lighter note, by around this time you may have noticed a thin but dark line running vertical over your belly. This is called the Linea Nigra, which is caused by pregnancy hormones resulting in an increased production of color pigmentation. An old wives' tale says that if the linea nigra runs to the navel, you're going to have a girl; but if it runs all the way up to your rib cage, you're going to have a boy. One last hint of advice: fighting off dehydration is simple as long as the expecting woman drinks plenty of water throughout the day. The recommendation is for at least 8-10 cups of fluid, preferably water or thin juices a day. Making it a habit to carry a water bottle at all times helps keep the body hydrated. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Your baby isn't just sitting around (on your bladder) doing nothing, it's working hard preparing for life outside the womb — perfecting the lungs and packing on some pounds. The baby will gain ½ pound this week alone. Things are starting to get a little crowded inside the old womb as baby grows bigger and bigger. Your ribs are probably pining away for the good old days when they didn't have a foot permanently lodged between them. Hate to break it to you, but it's going to get worse before it gets better. Your baby's ears are fully functional now. And since they are, you may notice that loud noises and sudden movements can startle the little bugger: it's getting used to the everyday sounds inside the womb: the sound of your heart beating, your lungs inhaling and exhaling air, the growling of your stomach because your partner promised he'd be right back with that double cheeseburger and he's taking __**forever!**__ The baby'll even be able to hear your voice when your partner finally arrives and you ask him where the __**bleep**__ he's been! So talk nice! Baby's got a fully developed inner ear now. This means his sense of balance is working and can tell whether it's hanging upside down or right side up. Part of your weight gain goes straight to helping your little one gain weight, too. Since the baby is still on the scrawny side, its skin wrinkles all over the body, but still looks like a miniature version of what you'll see on delivery day. The face has formed, ears are in place, and eyes are complete (although its lids are still closed). The baby also has eyelashes, fingernails, and may be growing hair. Your little Wiener schnitzel is about the length of a foot-long Chicago hot dog and weighs about 1 1/3 pounds. Less than 4 months to go!_

* * *

><p>"Okay everything is looking good so far," announced Dr. Stevens as he was wrapping up the appointment with Cameron and Chase. "Now, since you've hit the six month mark, I believe that it's time to give you two a pep-talk about what's to come in the following weeks. I'll give you a couple of minutes to clean up Allison, and I'll be right back." Handing Cameron a towel, Stevens left the room while she cleaned the gel off of her belly.<p>

"So far so good," smiled Cameron as Chase helped her to sit up before he kissed her.

"Oh yeah. We've made it this far, just a few more months to go," agreed Chase as he stood next to her.

"Okay, I'm back," said Stevens as he sat down next to the counter. "Now, time to get serious. First off Allison, your vitals from today were spot-on, and the baby's heartbeat was perfect. Even the ultrasound was perfect."

"So there really isn't any problem then?" asked Cameron as she looked up at her husband, who was holding her hand.

"Oh no, it's nothing serious," reassured Stevens. "As you're both well aware, the sixth month to the due date is a very critical time period for the mother because of certain health risks. The most common of them is pre-term labor, and everyone knows what normally happens when a mother goes into labor early."

"The baby will have to be delivered if the labor progresses too far," said Chase."

"Exactly. I'm going to give the two of you the benefit of the doubt that I give to all of my patients: from the twenty-fourth week to the day of actual delivery, the mother is to take it easy. So guess what Allison, I believe that it's time for you to start cutting back on your hours, just as a precaution."

"I understand you completely," agreed Cameron. "But since I work in the ER, what if there happens to be a sudden deluge down there that I can't find time to slow down?"

"Good question. Umm, I would suggest sitting down whenever possible, maybe when you're taking your patient's medical history. And also taking short walks every so often to calm your nerves down. The same thing goes for your clinic duty: just sit down when you can," instructed Stevens as he stood up and went over to stand next to Cameron. "I can say right now that the three of us are in agreement that we don't want this little one making its' debut too soon," he said as he lightly poked at her belly.

"You got that right," said Chase. "And I'll also make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and keeps her feet up."

"Good man. Any more questions?" Seeing them both shake their heads, Stevens led the couple outside the exam room. "Alright then, I'll see you again in about a month then."

"Thank-you Dr. Stevens," acknowledged Cameron as she and Chase left the maternity ward to go to work, downstairs.

* * *

><p>A couple of days after her sixth-month check-up, things were smooth-sailing for Cameron. One afternoon, the worst-case scenario happened: there had been a major accident on the highway and the injured were piling up in the ER. With everything happening so quickly, she barely had any time to sit down except to take a conscious patient's medical history, which was every ten patients. By early evening, Cameron was running around like Wiley Coyote chasing the Road Runner through the desert and not getting hit by falling debris. Normally it would have been time for her and Chase to go home but since both still had work to do, Cameron decided to go do the work in Diagnostics instead of the ER.<p>

"Hey sweetie," acknowledged Chase as she walked in the door.

"Hey, looks like you missed all the fun downstairs."

"Not really. You forget that I'm a surgeon myself, so whatever you saw downstairs is what I saw in the OR."

"Good to know," she said as she set her work down on the table before walking over to the counter to get a bottle of water. All of a sudden, Chase's pager went off.

"Great, one of today's accident victims' needs another round of surgery," he told her hurriedly as he rushed over to give her a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, bye." Seeing Chase run out of the room was a bit of a relief for her, as she was feeling a bit tired.

An hour went by before Cameron finished up her paperwork, and was left with nothing to do. Since she had already found something to snack on in Diagnostics, she wandered over to House's office to discover that it was still a mess as usual. Since she was "technically" his office assistant still, she decided to tidy things up a bit. When she was done straightening the desk up, she accidentally kicked the trashcan over on her way back to the main room. Bending down to pick things up, she began to feel a dull ache in her back. Ignoring it, she finished what she was doing before going back to the diagnostics lounge. Seeing the other desk in shambles, Cameron went ahead and cleaned it as well.

"I go to work in the ER, and every time I come back up here, this place is a mess," said Cameron to herself. All of a sudden the pain in her back began to get worse, so she decided to sit down.

"What a day," groaned Chase as he and House walked back to Diagnostics.

"I'll say. I think all of that overtime really paid off," agreed House. "Why are the lights still on in my office?"

"Allison's in here doing paperwork," said Chase as he opened the door to the main room. What he saw next was difficult to look at: Cameron was hunched over the table in exhaustion. "Allison, are you okay?" he asked as Cameron's head shot up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she stood up on shaky legs. "I just don't know what time it is," she said confused as Chase rushed over to her and gently supported her as they walked out into the hallway, but just as soon as she stepped out into the hall did her vision black out and her legs buckled underneath her.

"Oh geez," exclaimed House as he helped scoop her up into Chase's arms. "Let's get her up to Maternity!"

* * *

><p>Pacing back in the forth would normally make any family member of a patient nervous, and Chase was no exception. After what had felt like hours, Dr. Stevens finally emerged from Cameron's hospital room.<p>

"Is Allison alright?" asked Chase as he rushed toward the doctor.

"Robert, I think you should sit down," motioned Stevens as he sat down across from Chase. "Good news, she's okay and so is the baby."

"And the bad?"

"The bad news is that her blood pressure is elevated enough to have her stay overnight for observation."

"Any idea what caused it?"

"From what I've been hearing, there was a deluge down in the ER today. I've already taken the liberty in calling down there, and several of the nurses said that Allison barely stayed off her feet the entire time."

"Oh God. She worked herself to utter exhaustion then," groaned Chase as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Is she awake?"

"She was for a couple of minutes, enough time to tell me that she was feeling sporadic back pain."

"Is she," stopped Chase while he tried to maintain his composure. "Is she in labor?"

"I have her on the monitor, and so far no contractions. But I have put her on an IV rehydrate solution mixed with magnesium sulfate, just to make sure."

"Can I see her?" asked Chase who was close to tearing up.

"Sure," said Stevens as they both stood up. "But I do have to warn you though, I did give her a light sedative that will wear off by morning." Chase looked at him questionably. "It's to make sure she gets her rest for tonight, and hopefully bring her blood pressure down."

"Thank-you doctor," acknowledged Chase as he walked into the room.

"I'll be back after I do my rounds for tonight," explained Stevens as he quietly closed the door and left.

As soon as the door closed, Chase immediately went to his wife's side. She had been put into a hospital gown and was attached to several monitors, including the baby monitor. Looking at his wife's complexion, he took in the sight of her: pale skin and dark circles under her eyes. Her right hand, even though it was hooked up to the IV, was lying directly on top of her baby bump, as if she was protecting their baby from harm. Pulling the chair as close to the bed as possible, he sat down and lightly reached for her hand. "Oh honey, please be alright. I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed her hand ever so gently, then her forehead before standing up and exiting the room to call his mother-in-law to tell her what had happened.

* * *

><p>An hour or so went by before he heard the door open and Cuddy and Foreman walked in.<p>

"Any change?" asked Foreman.

"None."

"I have some bad news for you Dr. Chase," announced Cuddy as he turned to face her. "You won't be able to take any time off to help take care of her, so you're going to have to find someone who can take care of her for the rest of the week. I know that this is bad timing, but I…"

"It's okay. Allison's mother is flying out tomorrow morning and will be flying into Newark tomorrow afternoon. Since I'll be at home with Allison tomorrow getting her settled, I can't leave her to go pick her mom up at the airport."

"I'll do it," volunteered Foreman. "In the mean time, are you staying here tonight?"

"I have to. I refuse to leave her," said Chase, putting his foot down on the subject.

"Okay. I'll give you tomorrow off, but that's it for a while. You need to start saving time for paternity leave. Understood Dr. Chase?" asked Cuddy.

"Yes ma'am," agreed Chase as she left the room. "Foreman, my mother-in-law said that she would call me back in the morning before her flight leaves with the information. I'll tell her to look for you instead of me."

"How long is she going to be in town?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Probably for however Allison is in the hospital or on bed rest, whichever comes first."

"Will she have to be though?"

"Again, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see tomorrow."

"Okay. In the mean time, I just want you to know that whatever happens I'll be there for you two."

"Thanks man," said Chase as Foreman patted him on the back in reassurance before leaving.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chase woke up to find himself slouched back in the chair with a blanket wrapped around him. Sensing that the sun had already risen, he could see his wife perfectly fine, except that it appeared that she had moved during the night, as her right hand was pulled back near her head that was now facing the hallway window. Looking at the monitors, he noticed that her blood pressure had receded back to normal before resuming his vigil over his wife. As if by magic, she took a deep breath in before letting it out in a calm huff. Chase immediately grabbed her hand in his and held it to his face to let her know that he was there. A moment later, Cameron awoke and turned toward her husband.<p>

"Robert?"

"Oh, Allison!" exclaimed Chase as he gently eased himself forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead before gently kissing her lips. "Oh sweetheart. I thought I was going to lose you again," he said, now crying openly.

"You can never lose me. I'm invincible remember," she joked tiredly. Reaching out, she touched her bump in relief before letting out a sigh. "The last thing I remember was hoping that the baby was going to make it through the night."

"And it did," he said leaning forward to kiss her again before she yawned. "You both made it through the night. But for right now, you need to rest a little bit longer," he told her as he laid his blanket over her.

"When can I go home?"

"I don't know yet, honey, but hopefully sometime today. Just go back to sleep now, okay?" He didn't have to wait for a reply as she was all ready asleep before he stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after a battery of tests on Cameron and strict instructions from her OBGYN, Chase took her home. As soon as she was settled in bed, Chase went about tidying up the living room, knowing that his mother-in-law would probably camp out on the sofa instead of sleep in a hotel for the better part of a week. Just as he finished putting a load of clothes into the washing machine, he heard a knock at the door.

"Heard you guys were at home," said House as Chase let him in. "How's she doing?"

"Better than last night, that's for sure."

"What did Stevens say?"

"Allison's to be on bed rest for the remainder of the week, and to not return to work until next Tuesday because she has a follow-up appointment that Monday."

"Well, it could have been worse."

"I know. I keep saying that to myself over and over again that it could have happened, but now I'm so thankful that she's back home safe and sound."

"You got that right," agreed House. "Well, I don't want to overstay my visit as I know that the in-laws are coming to town, but I went ahead and make up a few things last night," he said as he handed Chase the bag of food. "Hopefully that should last everyone for a week or so."

"Thanks a lot House. That's one less thing for me to worry about, especially right now."

"Glad to help. Well, I got to be going. Got to look over some patients from yesterday that were over-missed. Tell Cameron I hope she feels better."

"Will do. Thanks again for dinner," said Chase as he closed the door behind House. Putting the food away in the fridge, the door knocked again. Opening the door, he welcomed in Allison's mother and Foreman.

"Thank-you again Dr. Foreman for the ride," acknowledged Helen Cameron.

"My pleasure ma'am. See you tomorrow Chase," said Foreman.

"Right," agreed Chase. Closing the door and setting the bag down, Chase gave his mother-in-law a hug. "How are you Helen?"

"Hi Robert. I'm better knowing that my daughter has you for a husband who can take time off of his busy schedule to see to her needs. Speaking of which, how is Allison?"

"Better than last night. She's sleeping right now. Do you want to see her?"

"You bet I do," she told him as he led her to the bedroom. Luckily Cameron was sleeping on Chase's side of the bed, making it easy for him to reach her. When Helen saw her daughter, she carefully sat down beside her and gently kissed her right temple, causing Cameron to stir.

"Hmm, what?" asked Cameron as she gently turned over. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked as she carefully sat up.

"Easy honey easy," reassured Helen. "I'm here to help take care of you for a few days."

"Really mom, you didn't have to fly all this way from Milwaukee to be here. Where's dad?"

"Dad had to work, but he told me to give you this," explained Helen before peppering her daughter's face with kisses. "Now, what is going on here?"

"I had a scare last night, and I had to be hospitalized for observation. But I'm okay now. I just have to take it easy for a few days."

"Well, fine or not, you're going to follow doctor's orders to the letter while I'm here. I don't want my new grandchild to arrive earlier than expected."

"Yes ma'am," agreed Cameron who tried to stifle a yawn, but just couldn't.

"Try to get some more rest honey," said Chase as he helped her to lie down again. "We'll be out in the main room if you need us, okay?" Getting no reply, he and Helen quietly left the room.

"How bad was it last night?" asked Helen the moment they were out of earshot.

"It was so scary. I kept thinking that the baby was going to be born last night for sure, but luckily nothing happened."

"Can a baby even survive that young?"

"Yes, with the best medical treatment. If the baby had been born last night, it would have had to stay in the NICU for months."

"Well, at least that didn't happen," agreed Helen. "Is she on bed rest of any kind?"

"Until Sunday. She's to avoid all types of work until Monday when she has a follow-up appointment, and is to stay off her feet as much as possible until then."  
>"So she can get up and walk around the condo, just not around the block though?"<p>

"Exactly. She also has to drink clear fluids for the duration of her bed rest, and eat healthy foods as well. Other than that, the pregnancy should be smooth sailing until D-Day."

"Sounds simple enough. Do you have to work today?" asked Helen as Chase went to grab his bag.

"I'm going to get in some clinic hours, so I should be back by dinner time. Speaking of which, Dr. House pre-made a week's worth of food, so feel free to heat whatever you want."

"Okay, see you later then."

"See you later. Also, if Allison starts to feel sick again, call my cell."

"Will do," said Helen as Chase left to head to work.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Cameron began to make steady improvement after the scare she had had just a few days before. With her mom there to help take care of her while her husband was at work, the two of them bonded over Cameron's pregnancy. By Sunday night, while Chase was busy getting ready for bed, Cameron decided to sit out on the patio for a while, just to soak in the late summer night's breeze, which seemed to soothe her so much that she didn't even hear Chase step up behind her and began to rub her shoulders.<p>

"You seem so relaxed," said Chase quietly.

"I am. I'm at peace tonight," she said. Reaching up, she grabbed his hand as if in support of something. "Honey, I want to apologize for last week."

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Chase as he kneeled down next to her.

"I didn't take care of myself as I should have. I kept pushing myself to get the job done at hand before taking my health and the baby's into consideration."

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. We can't change the past," soothed Chase as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "But we can change the future."

"I know," said Cameron in defeat. "I have to take it easy until the baby arrives."

"You have to do more than that. You have to follow exactly what the doctor says to do, especially when it comes to work."

"Starting Tuesday, I'm going to reduce my ER hours another hour or so, and I plan to keep my feet up at all times."

"That's my girl," smiled Chase. "In the mean time, how about following your husband's medical advice by getting to bed."

"Yes, Dr. Chase," mocked Cameron as she let him help her to stand up and gently guide her back to bed. As they settled into bed, both held each other in the hopes that everything would turn out perfect for Cameron's appointment the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. It was well deserved in my opinion. **


	25. Week 25

Week 25 – September 14, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Pregnancy leg cramps are not your ordinary run-of-the-mill leg cramps. Nope, a pregnancy leg cramp will often have you leaping out of bed screaming at the top of your lungs. Leg cramps can be caused by a calcium deficiency, so be sure to get enough __calcium__. But since they come with the territory of pregnancy, there are ways to avoid __leg cramps__, like warm soaks and massages. Even if you're __lactose intolerant or have dairy allergies__, there are still ways to get enough calcium in your diet that don't involve eating a 2-gallon drum of ice cream (although that does sound fun). Believe it or not, there's calcium in fish and tofu. Speaking of food, sometime between weeks 24 and 28, you'll get your __glucose-screening test__ to check for __gestational diabetes__. You'll have to drink this really syrupy, sugary soda drink, wait an hour, and then have your blood sugar levels tested to see how your body handles the sugar rush. If you get to do it at home, put the drink in the fridge to get it nice and cold. It's much easier to stomach when it's chilled. Some OBs may even let you skip the sugary soda in lieu of something just as sweet, like __pancakes__ smothered in syrup. Hey, it's worth asking! You may also notice that you can't move around as gracefully as before. Unless your caregiver has advised you otherwise, it's fine to continue to exercise, but follow __a few safety rules__: Don't work out when you're feeling overly tired and stop if you feel any pain, dizziness, or shortness of breath. Don't lie flat on your back and avoid contact sports as well as any exercise where you're apt to lose your balance. Be sure to drink plenty of water, and make time for both warm-up and cool-down periods. Next to nausea, fatigue is one of the top complaints during pregnancy. While getting more rest seems to be the easy solution, sleeping will become more difficult as you get further along in your pregnancy. The most obvious difficulty in sleeping is due to the baby bump you've been carrying for the last several weeks. Sleeping on your left side not only makes for better blood circulation for you but for the baby as well. Even indigestion and bathroom breaks make it difficult to sleep through the night now. There are some simple answers to these common behaviors: Placing pillows under and around your sorest spots helps, as well as the ever-popular massage (also a good maneuver to help you relax). To avoid those every ten-minute bathroom breaks, avoid drinking water at least 2 hours before bed, but once you wake up in the morning and throughout the day to drink and stay hydrated. Also, sitting up to relieve heartburn and indigestion, as well as avoiding acidic foods, works as well. Once again, don't be too surprised when the husband springs another surprise on you, as you'll be doing some hard work in a few months. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Get ready for pat-a-cake! Baby's hands are now fully developed and will spends most of its awake time groping around in the darkness of your uterus. Brain and nerve endings are developed enough now so that your baby can feel the sensation of touch. That doesn't mean your baby can feel it when soon-to-be dada pokes your stomach, however, so tell him to knock it off. Your baby's arms and legs have grown to almost the proportions they will be at birth, which is still sort of short. So don't be alarmed when your newborn's arms barely clear the waistline. Baby's nostrils, which have been plugged up until now, clear out (almost like taking a super-dose of Sudafed) so that the baby can practice breathing through the nose. Speaking of breathing, your baby-to-be's lungs are developing rapidly, although it would probably need some help breathing if born at this point. The structures of your baby's spine are now made up of 150 joints, 33 rings and some 1,000 ligaments. Can you believe you're growing something that complicated inside of you? Your baby weighs about a pound and a half and is about 13½ inches long—roughly the length of one of those recorders you played in elementary school music class._

* * *

><p>"Allison," whispered Chase as he gently pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. "Time to get up."<p>

"Awe, what time is it?"

"A little after six. Your appointment's at eight. Also, Dr. Stevens called last night," he mentioned as he helped his wife to sit up in bed.

"What for?"

"He wanted me to tell you that you're going to get your blood screened for gestational diabetes."

"Terrific," groaned Cameron as she slowly got out of bed. "From what I've heard, that drink that I'll have to take is downright sugary and disgusting. I just don't know if I'll be able to stomach it."

"It's actually not that bad at all. All it is is something resembling a soda that you take an hour beforehand. After that, your blood's tested and hopefully you won't have to have a second test."

"Robert, I love you but sometimes I get the feeling that you forget that I'm a doctor too. Don't you think I know all of this?" growled Cameron.

"Sweetie, I haven't forgotten. You just need help reminding that you're an expectant mother, who has just gone through a medical crisis. I know that you know all of this, but sometimes you need help being reminded of all that's happening to you, both inside and out," explained Chase as he very gently coaxed her into a hug. "I love you too, I just don't want anything else to happen to you," he told her as he held her face in his hands.

"I know," she said as she leaned up and gave him a long-overdue kiss. All of a sudden, there was a throat-clearing sound at the door.

"I hate to interrupt but you need to get a move on. We have to leave soon," said Helen, Cameron's mother, from the hallway.

"What do you mean we?" asked Cameron.

"I'm going with you to the hospital. I want to take a first look at my grandchild."

"Mom really, you shouldn't," said Cameron, hoping to convince her mother not to go.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Allison. And besides, since I'll be taking the afternoon flight home today, I thought that it would be nice for the three of us to spend a little time together before I go home."

"Okay Helen, if you say so," agreed Chase.

"And since I won't be able to work today, we can take you to the airport," offered Cameron.

"That sounds wonderful. Oh by the way, I've got some cheese and crackers laid out for you sweetie before your test," said Helen before heading back to the kitchen. About an hour later, Cameron was downing the last of the 'test soda' before her big test later on.

"Ugh, I think after today I'm never drinking another soda ever again," complained Cameron as she went to sit down on the couch.

"I don't blame you one bit honey," agreed Helen. "I had to take it when I was carrying you, and it was down-right disgusting."

"Well, things have come a long way since then mum," said Chase as he sat down next to his wife.

"When you were carrying me, did you have gestational diabetes?"

"In all truth, no. I almost had it with your brother though. The only thing I can say is that both of my children came out perfect with no problems whatsoever." After talking for almost ten minutes, everyone finished getting ready. At seven thirty they all piled into the car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"All right then. While we're waiting for the test results to come back, let's take a look and see how junior's doing," said Dr. Stevens as he prepped the ultrasound machine. Placing the probe on her belly, he maneuvered the wand over to where the baby was. "Okay, there's the baby."<p>

"Is everything all right in there?" asked an anxious Cameron who currently had a death grip on her husband's hand.

"Everything looks good, just like last week. You're both in the clear," he told everyone in the room as a definite sigh of relief was heard.

"Allison, have you and Robert found out the gender of the baby yet?" asked Helen as she stood next to Robert.

"No mum. We've actually decided to wait and have things be a surprise," said Chase.

"That's why we've painted the nursery green and yellow, keeping it neutral," added Cameron.

"That's what a lot of first-time parents do Mrs. Cameron. They like to keep the first-born babies a surprise. I guess you could say that it's customary."

"I totally agree on that," said Helen.

"Well, things look great Allison. Your vitals are better than last Thursday obviously, and baby Chase looks fit as a fiddle at this stage in the pregnancy."

"So she's off of bed rest now?" asked Chase as he helped his wife clean up.

"Yep. Now, when you go back to work tomorrow I would strongly recommend going to see Dr. Cuddy to work out the rest of your work schedule until you go on maternity leave, including finding a temporary replacement while you're on leave as well."

"Don't worry about that. After Robert and I take my mom to the airport later, we'll go see Cuddy," reassured Cameron as she sat up on the exam table.

"And take my advice on resting from now on. Because the next time you're hospitalized for work-related exhaustion, I just might keep you on bed rest until you go into labor," warned Stevens as the nurse came in with the test results.

"She'll get her rest. I'll make sure of it," said Chase.

"Is that the test results?" asked Helen.

"Yes ma'am," said Stevens as he turned to Cameron. "Allison, I have even better news for you."

"I don't have diabetes?" she asked.

"Not even close," he told her as he handed her the results. "Even with drinking all that coffee one normally drinks while working in a stressful environment didn't even show up," he said as he watched Chase kiss his wife.

"Thank God," exclaimed Helen as she shook his hand. "Thank-you doctor for taking care of my daughter."

"My pleasure Mrs. Cameron. I can assume that you'll be back in town when the baby arrives."

"My husband and I should be back here around New Year's Eve or whenever we get the call, whichever comes first."

"I agree on that part. Well then, I wish you safe travels home ma'am," acknowledged Stevens as he took the results back. "And I'll see the two of you in a few weeks. And you," he said as he lightly jabbed Cameron's baby bump. "Stop giving your mom a hard time in there."

"Thanks Dr. Stevens," said Cameron as Chase helped her off the table and they all left the exam room.

* * *

><p>After what had been a tearful goodbye at the airport, Chase and Cameron were on their way back to the hospital. Once they got back within Princeton city limits, Chase reached over and grabbed his wife's hand in his.<p>

"I know it's tough, but she'll be back in a few months."

"I know too. But it's hard to say goodbye to her, especially in a crowded location," she said. "I'll be better later though."

"That's good." By the time the car was parked at the hospital, she was feeling much better. Heading down to Cuddy's office, they ran into Wilson.

"Hey guys," he called out to them. "I heard what happened last week. How are you feeling Allison?"

"Much better James, thank-you."

"Everything alright with the baby?"

"Oh yeah. And I don't have gestational diabetes either."

"Hot dog! Things are really looking up now."

"I'll say," agreed Chase as they all stepped into the elevator. "How was the conference by the way?"

"It went really well. I got to see my mom and one of my brothers, but other than that, it was great. I heard that your mother came to town for a few days."

"Yeah, we just came back from taking her to the airport. But she and dad will be back out in a few months anyway," said Cameron as they got off the elevator at the main lobby.

"That's great. Well, I've got a patient to take care of, so I'll see you later."

"Bye James, later," replied Chase as he and Cameron walked through the clinic doors to Cuddy's office. After knocking once and walking in, Cuddy had just ended a call and motioned for the couple to sit on the couch. When they did, she came over and sat down in a chair next to them.

"Welcome back Allison. How are you feeling?" asked Cuddy in concern.

"Much better. Thank-you Dr. Cuddy."

"Well, let's get down to business shall we?" After several minutes of negotiation over Cameron's ER and clinic hours, a compromise was made. "Okay, so from now until you've gone on leave or gone into labor, you'll be reducing your hours in both the ER and the clinic by one. So, I think to make up for that time, it should be spent in Diagnostics working on cases, but not making too much contact with the patients for health and safety reasons."

"I agree with that," said Chase.

"As do I," agreed Cameron as well. "Also, I need to find a temporary replacement while I'm on leave."

"No problem. What about having Drs. House, Foreman, and Wilson split the time, along with Dr. Chase as well?"

"That's something that everyone will have to discuss at a later date," explained Chase.

"I agree, but the sooner the better," remarked Cuddy. "Perhaps I should schedule a group meeting in a few weeks to give everyone a heads up."

"That'll work," agreed Cameron.

"Good. In the mean time, why don't the two of you get out of here and spend the rest of the day to yourselves."

"Thanks Dr. Cuddy," said Cameron as she and Chase left the office. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Later that night when Chase and Cameron were in bed, Cameron was feeling very uncomfortable.<p>

"Ouch," she cried out.

"What. What happened?" asked Chase.

"My leg. I think I got a Charlie horse or something," she complained as she rubbed her leg. Chase jumped in and helped to massage it for her.

"Wow, that must have been one bad leg cramp," said Chase. "Want some milk?"

"Might as well bring the carton in here," she remarked as she sat up against the headboard.

"Yeah right," he told her as he left to get her a tall glass of cold milk. When he came back and handed her the glass, she grabbed it and went to town on it right away. "Whoa, slow down there. Just sip it nice and slowly."

"I can't help it. I just needed it so badly."

"You just reminded me of something," he told her as he tried but failed to cover up his giggling.

"What?"

"What you were doing just now is what our baby will be doing in a few months when it's hungry."

"You know what," she said as she too began to laugh. "I think you're right. Oh wow. That's the first really good laugh I've had in weeks."

"Same for me too," he told her as he took the glass out of her hand. "Why don't you get back under the covers and I'll be back in a minute." Taking the glass and rinsing it out in the kitchen, he went back to the bedroom and crawled back underneath the covers. Turning off the light, he scooted closer to his wife and wrapped his arm up and over her to hold her baby bump in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The character of Cameron's mother and Dr. Stevens is my own creation and not property of NBC Network. R&R on this follow-up to last week.**


	26. Week 26

Week 26 – September 21, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ If it feels like time is speeding by while simultaneously dragging on, you're not crazy, you're just pregnant. One minute you feel totally unprepared for the changes having a baby will bring, the next minute the anticipation of meeting the Mini that's been swinging from your ribs makes you cry. There are a multitude of icky things that happen during pregnancy (skin eruptions, gas you can't possibly control, etc.) but increased vaginal discharge might top the list. If your discharge is thick or itchy, you might have a __yeast infection__. Even if you've had a hundred of them, this isn't a time for over-the-counter treatments without consulting your doctor first, so get on the phone. If you're finding yourself having to urinate much more frequently than normal (that would be urinating like every 10 minutes instead of every 15 thanks to a certain someone sitting on your bladder), you might have a __urinary tract infection__. Again, see your doctor. Usually a simple "pee in this cup" can tell you for sure. However, you may be able to keep urinary tract infections at bay by consuming one to two cups of cranberry juice each day. Studies have shown that cranberry juice helps reduce the number of bacteria in urine and may actually prevent the bacteria from sticking to cells in the bladder. If your lower __back__ seems a little achy lately, you can thank both your growing uterus — which shifts your center of gravity, stretches out and weakens your abdominal muscles, and may be pressing on a nerve — as well as hormonal changes that loosen your joints and ligaments. Plus, the extra weight you're carrying means more work for your muscles and increased stress on your joints, which is why you may feel worse at the end of the day. Walking, standing, or sitting for long periods, as well as bending and lifting can all put a strain on your back. A warm bath or hot compress might bring relief. (Some women, though, find cool compresses more comforting.) Try to maintain good posture during the day, avoid activities that require bending and twisting at the same time, take frequent breaks when sitting or standing, and sleep on your side with one or both knees bent with a pillow between your legs, using another pillow (or wedge) to support your abdomen. In less than 16 weeks, you'll be giving birth, and so to decide on what type of labor and delivery you and your partner want, writing a __birth plan__ can give you an opportunity to think about — and discuss with your partner and caregiver — how you'd ideally like your delivery to be handled. The process of creating a birth plan can be a terrific way to learn more about labor and your own preferences for care. But keep in mind that labor is inherently unpredictable, and you'll need to stay flexible in case things come up that require you and your birth team to veer from the plan. But in-between being pregnant and planning your L & D, you and your spouse should spend some alone time together, with what little time you have left to yourselves. One hot trend in pregnancy, babymoons. A clever take on honeymoons, babymoons have the same goal—to provide you and your partner some special time together. Many hotels offer babymoon packages with activities and extras with pampering in mind, such as a couples massage with a pregnancy-trained masseuse. _

_**Your Baby:** Deep breath! Air sacks are developing in your baby's lungs, which means it just might be possible for your baby to take a breath at the end of this week. The air sacks (technically called alveoli) will continue to grow for the next nine years. The membrane that keeps the alveoli separate from the blood vessels is now thin enough to allow for that oxygen–carbon dioxide exchange we call breathing. The retina completes the development of its normal layers this week—all the better to see you with. Well not you, per se, because the eyes are still sealed shut and it's really dark in there, but your baby's eyes are now fully developed. As hearing continues to develop, your baby will start to recognize your voice. One hint that your karaoke rendition of "Bohemian Rhapsody" is not the best would be when the baby starts banging on your gut. Your bambino will also start to recognize your partner's voice. He may feel silly talking to your stomach, but assure him that somebody other than you is definitely listening. Research has shown that newborns actually recognize familiar sounds after birth. Proof that your baby has been paying attention all along. Break out the sparkling apple juice—baby has now completed two-thirds of it's stay in Hotel Womb. Your baby is about 1 2/3 pounds and is 14 inches long head-to-heel, or about the length of a burp cloth (otherwise known as your primary wardrobe accessory for the next several months). _

* * *

><p>"Hi honey," greeted Cameron as she was sitting behind the counter in the ER when Chase came up to her.<p>

"Hi," he replied back as he kissed her and then sat down next to her. "Quiet day today?"

"So far," she said as she placed a folder on the shelf and sat back in her chair. "The worst case so far was a sprained ankle. How've you been?"

"Same as you. I did my rounds and finished up my clinic duty for the week," he told her as he rubbed her belly. "Now I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well," said Cameron as she looked at the clock. "It's almost lunchtime anyway. Care to join me?"

"You bet," smiled Chase as he helped his wife to stand up.

"Brenda, I'm on lunch break now," said Cameron to the head ER nurse before leaving with Chase.

* * *

><p>With lunch and several turns in the clinic hours behind them, Chase and Cameron were finally home.<p>

"I'm not in the mood for cooking anything tonight," moaned Cameron as she sat down on the couch.

"Neither am I," agreed Chase. "How about a pizza instead?"

"MMM, you bet."

"Okay, what are you and the baby craving?"

"Both of us want a combo pizza. Mushrooms, olives, ham, and bell peppers. Easy on the onions though."

"What about pepperoni?"

"Easy on that too," she said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change." As she left the room, Chase called in for dinner. A few minutes later, he walked into the bedroom.

"Allison, what's wrong?" he asked as she sat on the edge of the bed in her pajamas, crying. Sitting next to her, he pulled her into his arms and just held her. "Come on, now tell me what's wrong?"

"I just feel so unprepared for what's going to happen in a few months. But at the same time, I can't wait to meet our little one," she told him as she rubbed her belly.

"Things have finally kicked in now, huh?"

"Yeah. And now all of my thoughts are mixed up."

"Hey," he told her. "Try not to worry about the small stuff. We'll get through this, okay? We got through everything last year, and we can get through this too. We just have to take things one day at a time." Kissing her head, he stood up and pulled her into his arms once again. "Come on, let's get ready for dinner now."

"Okay," agreed Cameron as she giggled through her tears.

* * *

><p>As the couple were lying in bed that night, Cameron came across something very interesting in her baby book that made her sit up, startling Chase in the process.<p>

"What, what's wrong?" asked Chase as he calmed her down.

"I just realized something," she told him.

"What?"

"We have done everything to get ready for the baby except for one thing."

"Which is?"

"My birth plan."

"Now?" he asked in surprise as he looked over at the clock. "Honey, it's 9:30 at night. Don't you think we should wait until tomorrow to figure this out?"

"Well, yeah but I…"

"No buts," he told her as he silenced her with his finger over her lips. "Not tonight, okay. We'll start it tomorrow and go through it with a fine tooth comb."

"You promise?" she asked as he took the book away from her and put it on her nightstand.

"I promise," he whispered as he gently kissed her.

"Just what do you think you're doing sir?" asked Cameron as she deepened the kiss.

"Well, you tell me," he told her as he gently pushed her onto her back before reaching up to turn the light off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on the first day of autumn, the birds were outside chirping away. Inside though, a young couple were still asleep from their wonderful fantasy the night before. However, Chase was the first to stir and gently rolled over to wake his beautiful wife. Kissing her shoulder first, he slowly peppered kisses all along the side of her neck to her face. After a moment, Cameron began to stir as well.<p>

"Hmm," she lightly moaned as she carefully rolled over into Chase's arms. "Good morning," she told him sweetly as she deepened his kiss yet again.

"Morning," he replied back. "Did I ever tell you what my favorite part of the day is?"

"No, what is it?" she asked as she linked her fingers together with his.

"Me waking up and having my beautiful wife roll into my arms after making love the night before," he whispered to her as he gently kissed her temple.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she said smiling up at him. "Maybe it's because of my pregnancy glow too," she told him as she gently rubbed her belly.

"That too," he told her. Shifting so that she was sitting up against the headboard, Chase laid down as close to her belly as possible and laid his head on it, hoping to at least feel the baby kick. "Hey there little baby, are you awake yet?" he asked into her stomach just as he noticed a small kick come from within his wife.

"I think baby's awake now," she told him as she gently stroked his bed-head hair. "You know, we should be getting ready for work now," she said as she started to get off the bed, but was stopped by Chase.

"Hold on a minute," he told her as he hurriedly threw his pajamas from last night on before holding his wife's robe out for her. When she had it wrapped around her, she turned around and kissed him again. "Why don't you go take a shower while I get breakfast ready."

"Okay," she smiled up at him. "Don't forget that we have to figure out my birth plan this morning before going into work." Hearing that, Chase just rolled his eyes and set about getting breakfast started. _This is going to be a long day,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really motivated this week. Enjoy!**


	27. Week 27

Week 27 – September 28, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Week 27 marks another huge landmark in pregnancy: this is the last week of the second trimester! The light at the end of the tunnel is growing brighter for both you and your baby. With only 13 weeks left (give or take a couple of days), it's time to enjoy the ride because it's getting shorter. (This is the point on the roller coaster where you throw your arms in the air and wail like there's no tomorrow. Wee!) As anxious as you are to evict your tenant so you can snuggle with the little bugger, he or she still needs a few more months in the protection of your womb. Pay careful attention to your body and watch for the __symptoms of labor__, such as either light or heavy bleeding followed by fever, chills, cramps, and dizziness, a headache that causes blurred vision, dehydration, a fever of 101 degrees or more, or severe pain in the abdomen. Premature babies have a much higher risk of illness and even death due to low birth weight and underdevelopment, so if you see signs, contact your doctor. If you think you might be in premature labor, try drinking several glasses of water and lying down on your left side. While doing this, feel your stomach for contractions, which will make your uterus hard like your forehead. Doing simple things like cutting out caffeine and eating right can __prevent premature labor__. As summer turns to autumn and then winter, now would be the time to stock up on your vitamin C, which comes in a variety of fruits and vegetables, such as citrus and even bell peppers. Around this time you will begin to really put on the weight, this will last until about week thirty-six, so carefully begin to eat a little bit more each day, just no junk food though. Here's a quick tip for husbands: If the wife is starting to complain about her weight remind her of the importance of weight gain in pregnancy for a health pregnancy. You should also help her by not tempting her with sweets and setting a good example yourself (ha ha). _

_**Your Baby:**__ Baby's lungs and immune system are maturing this week as baby prepares for its grand entrance. But if born today, the baby would have an 85 percent chance of surviving as its lungs are capable of breathing air (with medical assistance, of course). Your little one's now sleeping and waking at regular intervals, opening and closing its eyes, and perhaps even sucking its fingers. With more brain tissue developing, your baby's brain is very active now. Remember to count your fetal movements. Every fetus has its most active times (and often it's late at night when you are trying to catch a few zzzzs!). During the active periods, your baby should move 10 times an hour. Choose an hour, and mark each movement on a piece of paper. If your baby hasn't moved 10 times, drink some juice and count again for another hour. You should call your doctor if the baby hasn't moved at least ten times during any two-hour stretch. Added layers of fat are continuing to form. These layers will help your baby regulate its temperature once outside the womb and help keep it warm. Your baby now weighs in at approximately 14½ inches and just over 2 pounds, or about the size of that roast you made last time your in-laws were in town. (OK, the baby is the size of that roast you __meant__ to cook before you decided that ordering Chinese was a much better idea)._

* * *

><p>"Whoa, look out folks!" announced House as Cameron stepped into Diagnostics with the latest lab results on their current patient. "Lady with a baby coming through!"<p>

"House, how would you like to be decked with your own cane?" snapped Cameron as she sat down next to her husband, who was also glaring at House.

"Geez, are you in a bad mood today or what. Chase, what did you do to make her mad at me?"

"I did absolutely nothing," said Chase as he put his hands up in self-defense. "You're the one that started it!"

"He's right House," added Foreman. "You've been saying that about Cameron all week, and it is really getting on everyone's nerves."

"Thank-you," acknowledged Cameron as she shifted in her chair. "And let the record show…"

"Oh Lord, here we go again," groaned House.

"Let the record show that I am not mad because Chase did anything to make me mad, but because you keep making that stupid remark every time I walk through the door," she told House. "And also, if you say it one more time I will be more than happy to go down to Cuddy's office to file a harassment charge against you." And with that, she huffed out of the room, patient's case folder in hand.

"Chase, do you think she would do that to me?" asked House.

"At the rate you're going, more than likely. And I would be happy to file one against you as well," retorted Chase as he too left the room, only to find his wife. Knowing that she hadn't gone far, he followed the route she took upon leaving Diagnostics. Going down the hall a ways and finding no other place to go, he checked the emergency stairwell. Sure enough, there she was: sitting on the stairs and crying.

"Honey, you okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Why does he always have to do that?"

"What, harass people?"

"Yeah," she replied as Chase pulled her into his arms.

"I have no idea," he said as he let Cameron cry it out. "That's just the way he is."

"Do you think I should file a harassment case against him?" she asked, looking up at her husband.

"Only if you think its necessary. But in all seriousness, I will gladly do it for both of us if he ever says it again," he told her as he brushed her tears away. Seeing her smile a bit, Chase gently kissed her forehead before standing up. "Come on, let's go back to work." When she reached out her hands, he carefully pulled her up and gave her a hug as they left the stairwell.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, that feels heavenly," as Cameron reeled in the pleasure of her back massage.<p>

"I bet it does," remarked Chase. "It's not everyday you get to have a nice warm bath and have me wash your back for you." After they had gotten home that afternoon, Cameron was still a bit angry from earlier in the day, so Chase suggested that she have a bath while he helped bathe her.

"Nope, not every day. Just every once in a while," she agreed. Sitting back, she leaned her head on the tiled wall while Chase scooted forward on the floor to massage her feet, which were still in the water. Reaching in, he carefully lifted one out of the water all the while making sure he didn't pull one of his wife's leg muscles. But once he started on the massage, Cameron just sighed in relief as she felt the day's tension slowly melt away. "Hmm, that feels nice."

"Just let the stress go. What happened today is in the past," he told her as he began to work on her other foot. After seeing her relax completely, he continued for another minute before putting her foot back in the water and then moving back up toward her head. Rising up onto his knees, he gently leaned forward and kissed her. After feeling her deepen the kiss a bit, he slowly broke it off, to which she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"That was the best foot massage yet," she told him as she reached a hand out of the water to gently stroke his face. As soon as she did this, he gently kissed the palm of her hand before taking it in his own.

"Ready to get out?" he asked as he reached over to grab her towel from the rack.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she told him as she tightened her grip on his hand as she first sat up, then used her other hand to grab onto the wall handle to help her stand up. She quickly wrapped the towel around her before stepping out of the tub with Chase's help. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cameron got to finish that kiss from earlier. "Thank-you," she told him when she was done.

"You're welcome," he told her. "In the mean time, why don't you finish drying off while I get dinner ready."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit then," she said smiling as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Ohh, ohh," moaned Cameron as she and Chase laid in bed that night. For a while now, she had been feeling a bit queasy, but was now feeling worse. Even the tossing around in bed was not enough to stop Chase from waking up. Quickly, he turned his nightstand light on and reached across the bed to try to wake his wife up.<p>

"Allison? Allison," he whispered loudly as he gently shook her awake. When she did wake up, she bolted upright as she took in her surroundings for a second before being gently coaxed by her husband to lay back down on the now stacked pillows. "Just take slow, deep breaths for a moment. I'll be right back." Getting up, he rushed to the kitchen for a tall glass of water before running into the bathroom for a cool compress. Going back into the bedroom, he sat down next to Cameron and held the glass to her lips. "Sip this really slowly," he instructed her. When she was done, he laid the compress on her forehead while he took her pulse. After a minute, he was satisfied enough with her pulse for him to take the compress and gently wipe any exposed skin with it. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "I was fine earlier, but then about an hour ago, I started to feel a bit queasy and then it started to get worse and worse." Stopping his ministrations for a moment, he saw the tears well up in his wife's eyes. "I can't help but feel that I was experiencing early labor," she told him as she started to cry.

"Oh sweetie," he said as he moved to sit closer to her by pulling her into his arms as she openly cried. "It's going to be okay. Shh, just try to relax. Everything's going to be alright. Just rest now," he whispered to her. After a while, things began to calm down as Cameron slowly cried herself to sleep. When he realized this, Chase gently maneuvered his wife onto her left side after taking a pillow away to place between her legs. Climbing back into bed, Chase turned off the light and snuggled up behind Cameron, wrapping one arm over the curvature of her baby bump, lightly moving his thumb back and forth over it as if to tell the baby to go to sleep for the night. _Please, no more surprises tonight_, he thought as sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chase woke up a bit early to turn the alarm off in order for Cameron to sleep in a bit. After getting dressed and making his side of the bed, he went to the kitchen to make his wife some breakfast. Remembering what had happened last night, he called Cuddy to let her know that he and Cameron would both be a bit late to work that morning. However, Cuddy was lenient enough to let them be an hour late, even though Chase would have to work a bit over the weekend. When he had had something to eat, he finished getting Cameron's breakfast ready before taking the tray into the room. Setting everything down on the chair, he walked over to her side of the bed and gently rubbed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to startle awake.<p>

"Morning," he whispered to her as he kissed her temple. "Time to get up."

"Aww, I don't want to get up," she complained as she rolled over onto her back.

"I know you don't, but you have to," he told her as he helped her to sit up. Setting the pillows upright, he went to pick up the tray of breakfast for Cameron and gently sat it down on top of her legs. "Here you go, breakfast in bed."

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Well, after last night I figured that you could probably use a little more sleep this morning, so we have a bit more time this morning to get to work. So just take your time with it, okay?"

"Okay. But only if you stay in the room with me. I don't want to be lonely while I'm eating for two," she told him.

"All right then," he told her as he swooped down to give her a peck on the lips. "Let me get this morning's paper and I'll be right back." By the time Cameron was done with breakfast, Chase checked her pulse one more time before letting her get out of bed to get ready for work. By the time they were in the car on their way to work, all was well with both mama and baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just as a heads up, I will be going on a trip in about a month's time, so I will be updating as fast as I can so that I don't fall behind again, which is still the case here after several months. The next update should be no later than the end of this week, with at least 2 each week for the next several weeks or until I'm caught up, whichever comes first. Also, for those that like to give harsh criticism for other peoples' stories, just remember that other people can turn around and give you the same treatment as well. Other than that, enjoy this week's chapter. RR!**


	28. Week 28

Week 28 – October 5, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Woohoo! You have hit the third trimester mark, so add another notch to your belt (both figuratively and literally). At this point, you'll likely __visit your doctor and or midwife__ every two weeks. Then, at 36 weeks, you'll switch to weekly visits. Depending on your risk factors, your practitioner may recommend repeating blood tests for HIV and syphilis now, as well as doing cultures for chlamydia and gonorrhea, to be certain of your status before delivery. And if the blood work done at your first prenatal visit showed that you're __Rh negative__, you'll get an injection of Rh immunoglobulin to prevent your body from developing antibodies that could attack your baby's blood. (If your baby is Rh positive, you'll receive another shot of Rh immunoglobulin after you give birth). Around this time, some women feel an unpleasant "creepy-crawly" sensation in their lower legs and an irresistible urge to move them while trying to relax or sleep. If this sensation is at least temporarily relieved when you move, you may have what's known as __restless legs syndrome (RLS)__. No one knows for sure what causes RLS, but it's relatively common among expectant mothers. Try stretching or massaging your legs, and cut down on caffeine, which can make the symptoms worse. Ask your caregiver if you should try iron supplements, which can sometimes relieve RLS. Your uterus now extends well above your navel. As the baby gets bigger and stronger this month, you may be experiencing leg cramps and mild swelling of ankles and feet, difficulty sleeping, shortness of breath, lower abdominal achiness, clumsiness, or scattered Braxton Hicks contractions (hardening and relaxing of the uterus, like a rehearsal for labor). You may also be urinating more frequently again as the uterus continues to push on your bladder. Even if your partner is planning on being with you in the delivery room, you might want to consider hiring a doula - a professional labor assistant who provides support, but not medical aid, for the mother and her partner. Studies show that doulas can shorten a woman's labor and reduce the likelihood of needing pain medication, forceps or vacuum deliveries, or worse: a cesarean section. While it's good news that your baby is settling into the right position for childbirth (since you're now entering the __third trimester__), the potentially painful news is his head — plus the weight of your uterus — may now be sitting on your sciatic nerve, which runs through the lower part of your back, buttocks, and legs. This common condition (called __sciatica__) can cause sharp, shooting pain and/or tingling or numbness, starting in your rear end and radiating down the backs of your legs. The best thing to do for sciatica (and the rest of your week 28 aches and woes)? Take it easy — and hope your baby changes position sooner rather than later. Some simple ways to relieve this type of pain include: a heating pad, simple muscle stretching, and even bed rest. _

_**Your Baby:** As the Big Day nears, your baby is getting ready to go towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Other highlights this week: Your baby's eyes are partially open now and can blink. Truly superior babies can actually wink. (OK, there is no way to prove that, but it's fun to imagine, no?) Your baby can also now become a shiny, happy person as it has begun having rapid eye movement (Get it? REM? Shiny, happy person? We'll be here all week.) The eyes have color now, too. It may not be the color your baby ultimately ends up with, especially if they're light gray or blue. The eyes typically don't settle on a final hue until nine months after baby is born. So when your mother-in-law says that the baby has her eyes, you can politely inform her that they'll most likely change soon. Sorry. Your baby is settling into the proper position for birth, with the head facing downward (toward your body's nearest exit!). Your babe is downright chubby compared to a few weeks ago: about 15 inches long, about the length of an amusement park cinnamon-sugar-coated churro (yum!), and weighs 2 to 3 pounds. _

* * *

><p>"So, how's baby looking in there?" asked Cameron as she laid on the exam table.<p>

"Well," said Dr. Stevens as he maneuvered the ultrasound wand over Cameron's ever-growing baby bump. "Everything looks really good so far." Putting away the wand, he handed Cameron a towel. As Chase helped her to sit up, Stevens got out his chart. "Allison, way back when I took the first blood test, it was to test your Rh factor. Unfortunately, it came back negative. So what I'm going to do is give you a shot of immunoglobulin now. The last thing we want is a sick baby on our hands."

"Will she need one after the baby's born?" asked Chase.

"If the baby's blood is positive, then yes." No sooner was Stevens done giving Cameron the injection, he proceeded in giving out some instructions. "Okay, from this point on out, I'll be seeing you every couple of weeks. Then once you hit week 36, it'll be every week."

"Okay then, thanks Dr," acknowledged Chase as he and Cameron left to go back to work.

* * *

><p>"Oh for crying out loud," groaned House loudly as he stepped into the lounge part of his office. "Either you're working on your exercises or you're actually giving birth," he asked Cameron as she laid on the floor, propped up on a couple of pillows while Chase helped her to stretch her legs.<p>

"Neither," said Foreman, who was sitting as he watched.

"I've got RLS right now, so the only thing I wanted to do was stretch my legs, but I didn't feel up to walking all over the place."

"So you decided to stretch out on my office floor?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," remarked Chase as he carefully placed his wife's leg on the floor. "How are you feeling now honey?"

"Better," she told him as he helped her to sit up. "Hopefully they won't be coming back for a while."

"Well, let's hope they don't then," agreed Foreman as he bent down to help Chase lift Cameron back to her feet.

"In the mean time, no more of that on my floor," said House as Cameron sat down again. "It might give off the wrong impression."

"For who? You?" asked Chase, sitting next to his wife.

"I think it just did," remarked House. "Anyway, in other hospital news," he went on as everyone tuned back in to the case at hand, the moment long forgotten.

* * *

><p>After Diagnostics had been cleared out for the evening, Chase and Cameron had one last thing to do on their birth plan before submitting it to Dr. Stevens.<p>

"Hey Cuddy, you got a minute?" asked Cameron as she poked her head in the door.

"For you, any day," replied Cuddy as she watched Cameron and Chase walk in to her office. "Have a seat on the couch. Do you guys want anything before heading out?"

"No thanks," said Cameron. All of a sudden, she saw what appeared to be a small body emerge from the other side of the desk. "Whose that little munchkin behind your desk?"

"I'll give you one guess," said Cuddy. "Rachel, look whose here." A moment later, Rachel came toddling over to Cameron, who was nearest to her.

"Hey you," exclaimed Cameron as she gave Rachel a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Hi baby!" cried Rachel as she patted Cameron's belly. "Baby kicked me!"

"Yes it did. The baby likes you already," she explained as Rachel went over to Chase, who pulled her onto his lap.

"So, what can I do for you two?" asked Cuddy as she sat down.

"Well, since the baby is due in a couple of months, Chase and I have to come up with a birth plan. Now, we have been given the option of having a midwife and or a doula with us."

"And you came to me because…?"

"We were wondering if you would be our doula for when Allison is in labor," asked Chase.

"Are you guys sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely," smiled Cameron. "You have been with Robert and I practically from the start. You have even given us Rachel's old clothes for this baby. The least that we can do is to ask you to do this, to help Robert and I bring our baby into the world."

"Well, I've thought about it," said Cuddy a moment later. "And I believe that the two of you could not have chosen a more better person capable of the task at hand."

"So you'll do it then?" asked Chase as he scooted closer to Cameron after placing Rachel on the couch next to him.

"Absolutely," agreed Cuddy. Standing up with Cameron and Chase, she gave Cameron a hug before patting her belly.

"This baby is so lucky to have you as an aunt, Dr. Cuddy," remarked Chase as they all laughed.

"Well, thank you very much," smiled Cuddy as Rachel came over and pulled on her mama's skirt. "And you," she said lifting Rachel into her arms. "You will get to have a play mate before you know it." When the couple decided to say their good-byes, they both gave Cuddy another hug before leaving. Sitting down in the car, both let out sighs of relief.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about now," exclaimed Chase as he reached over and grabbed his wife's hand. "With Cuddy helping, this delivery will be a piece of cake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said I was going to update no later than yesterday, but something totally unexpected occurred last night, and I was unable to finish for said reason. I'm almost done with catching up, so just bear with me a little while longer. Enjoy & RR!**


	29. Week 29

Week 29 – October 12, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Let's get right to the point: You're a bloated, water-retaining mess. Chances are good you can't get your sneakers on or your wedding ring off, so get comfy in your slippers. Your pants don't fit. Your shirts don't fit. And now, thanks to the swelling in your feet, your shoes don't fit. You can thank a wonderful thing called edema for that. Go edema! For mild edema, your doctor may recommend drinking plenty of water. Also, a __low-salt diet__ may not be any fun (No potato chips! No soy sauce!), but it may help to minimize edema and water retention. On the bright side, edema is a great excuse for sitting down, propping your feet up, and asking your partner to bring you a cool drink and this week's "__US Weekly". If you do have edema, one thing you could work on is counting your baby's kicks. But how are you suppose to do it?__Here's one common approach: Choose a time of day when your baby tends to be active. (Ideally, you'll want to do the counts at roughly the same time each day.) Sit quietly or lie on your side so you won't get distracted. Time how long it takes for you to feel ten distinct movements – kicks, punches, and whole body movements all count. If you don't feel ten movements in two hours, stop counting and call your midwife or doctor. This week, take a bath. One with bubbles, a trashy novel, a face mask, the whole works. Your big bod feels so much better and lighter in water, and what's more relaxing than a bath? Just make sure it's not too hot (under 100 degrees Fahrenheit) and that you're careful getting in and out. Some women get something called "supine hypotensive syndrome" during pregnancy. This happens when lying flat on your back causes a change in heart rate and blood pressure that makes you feel dizzy until you change position. You might notice that you __feel lightheaded__ if you stand up too quickly, too. To avoid "the spins," lie on your side rather than your back, and move slowly as you go from lying down to sitting and then standing. Also, since you don't have an appointment this week (every other week now), it does not mean mom should not keep a close eye on how she feels for next week's visit. For the remaining weeks of pregnancy, jotting down symptoms, questions and contraction times and strength is a good idea. When the doctor's visit begins and the__ doppler is used to find fetal heart rate__, sometimes parents can forget the most important questions. Okay spouses, here's a little project for you to do: Her back is aching and she's probably not feeling as comfortable as she once did. Have you rubbed her back? You might even consider a professional __pregnancy massage__. It makes a great gift. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Having a baby prematurely is frightening, no doubt. But here's a reason to relax: Due to the impressive advancements of medical technology, if your baby is born this week, it'd have a 9 out of 10 chance of survival, which is seriously great news. Baby's brain can now control its breathing and body temperature. Baby can also cough, and its sucking abilities have been perfected. Look out, boobs! Your Mini's skin is looking less wrinkled as it packs on the pounds. Your baby's starting to look more like a Pampers model and less like a Depends model, as it's now beefing up on the energizing and insulating white fat it'll be born with (unfortunately, white fat is not energizing and insulating for adults!). And speaking of energy, your little Energizer Bunny is on fire these days. You're sure to feel your share of kicks, punches and elbows, especially when you're lying down. You might want to start keeping a kick chart to monitor your baby's movements, and also to later show your 13-year-old child what you endured for him or her. Ask your doctor how to count kicks and how often you should do it. This week your baby is a little over 15 inches long—about the length of a loaf of bread—and weighs about 3 pounds, as much as a laptop._

* * *

><p>"Here you go honey," said Chase as he handed his wife a tall glass of ice water. After they had gotten home from work, Cameron had begun to feel her feet swell up but after she had sat down and had taken her shoes off did she notice how swollen they were.<p>

"Thanks," she said. Feeling her feet being lifted up, she relaxed further into the couch while Chase massaged her feet, hoping that it would reduce the swelling. "How bad do you think it is?"

"Not too bad, but just enough to keep you off your feet for a couple of hours." Placing her feet back on the couch, he crouched down on the floor to sit closer to Cameron. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and then just held it. "Not much longer now."

"I know," she said as she gently rubbed her now expanded belly. "I just want this baby here so badly now, but we still have to wait a little bit longer."

"I know you do, but like you just said, we have to wait a little bit longer." Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he stood up but not before asking what she wanted for dinner.

"Whatever we still have in the kitchen that I haven't already eaten yet," she said. "In the mean time, I'm just going to rest here until dinner's ready."

"Okay," said Chase as he quietly left the room. Now that he was gone, Cameron decided that it was the perfect time to check on the baby herself. Turning onto her side, she glanced over to see what time it was, then proceeded in closing her eyes while she felt the baby kick.

"Allison," whispered Chase as he gently woke her up. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay," she said as she carefully sat up. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that an hour had passed from when she began counting the baby's kicking. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it. Just stay there," said Chase from the kitchen. While he was finishing getting dinner together, she made a mental note for later. _In one hour, the baby kicked over fifty times, roughly ten times every ten minutes. This is one active baby. Just hope it settles down after it's born._

* * *

><p>Over the next several days, Cameron's edema lessened and thus resulted in the baby becoming more active: ten kicks in five minutes or less sometimes. When she had gotten home from work one day, she decided to try the kick counting while sitting in a nice warm bubble bath. Knowing that the water would feel great on her sore back, she had no idea of what it would do to her legs.<p>

"And how are you?" asked Chase as he popped his head in the bathroom to check on her.

"Really good," she told him as he sat on the floor. "Even my feet feel better than the other day."

"Let's hope so," he replied as he lifted one soapy leg out of the water. "Yep, no swelling tonight honey."

"Well, maybe a little bit of swelling," she said as she rubbed her now sudsy stomach. Chase carefully reached out and touched her belly as well, rubbing it in the same motion as she was doing it. "Tell me, have you ever been kissed in a bathtub before?"

"Lots of times," smiled Chase as he leaned up and kissed his wife so romantically that she almost pulled him in, but was stopped when the phone rang. "Uhh, now what?" he asked as he pulled away from Cameron to answer the phone. _Good thing she didn't pull me in, or else I would have had to explain why I took forever to answer the phone. She is going to be so surprised._"

* * *

><p>"I am now getting nervous about where you are taking me," remarked Cameron as she sat in the car with a blindfold over her eyes.<p>

"Just keep the blindfold on a few more minutes," said Chase as he pulled into a driveway leading up toward a fancy building in the upscale part of Princeton. "Okay, I'm going to come around and help you out," he told her as he shut the car off and ran around to the other side and helped her out of the car.

"Don't you dare let me fall," she warned him as she took a few wobbly steps. Luckily Chase was guiding her in front, so he was walking backwards. "Now can I take this stupid thing off?"

"Yes, now you can." When she took off the blindfold, she looked up and read _Princeton Massage Therapy_. "This is my gift to you, for my beautiful pregnant wife," he said as she turned to face him. Reaching her arms up around his neck, she leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank-you so much," she said. "Are you going to get a massage as well?"

"Nope, not today. Today it is all about you," he explained as he kissed her back. "Come on, you are going to feel like a new person when you're done." After taking care of the necessary paperwork, they were led to a massage room where Chase was told to wait outside while Cameron undressed and got ready for her massage. A few minutes later, Chase was allowed back in. "Hey, so far so good?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Absolutely," she said. "Although I am a bit nervous as to how I will actually be massaged."

"Don't worry about it. These people know exactly what they are doing," he reassured her. A moment later, the masseuse arrived.

"Hello. My name is Elle and I will take care of you today. You must be Allison."

"Yes I am," smiled Cameron as she shook hands with Elle. "And this is my husband, Robert."

"Nice to meet you Robert."

"Likewise," said Chase.

"Okay, so what I'm going to do Allison is get you situated on the table, and since you're expecting, I'm going to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible. So, let's start by getting you up on the table here while I get what I need." Once Cameron was sitting on the table, she was helped to lie down on her left side while Elle added some soft foam shapes to make Cameron more comfortable. After draping a large sheet over her, Elle set right to work on Cameron's massage. "Okay, now that you're all situated I have something to ask you."

"Which is?"

"How would you like it if Robert gave you the massage while I showed him how to do it?"

"Honey, what do you think?" asked Cameron as she looked over at Chase.

"Sure, why not. You're probably going to be needing them more until the baby arrives," he said as he walked over to stand next to Elle.

"Just out of curiosity, how far along are you Allison?"

"Almost 30 weeks," she said.

"Wow. Congratulations," replied Elle.

"Thank-you," acknowledged Cameron as she relaxed a little bit more.

"Okay Robert, as you said, you will probably be doing a lot more back massages now that Allison is closer to term, but you can also do this while she's in labor as well, as it will help her to relax."

"Okay, just show me how to do this, then I'll know what she'll like when she is in labor."

"Well first off, you want to avoid the tailbone region, as well as the side crest of the baby bump, as these are very sensitive areas right now," explained Elle as she began to massage Cameron's back. Within a few moments she was totally relaxed, allowing Elle to guide Robert in performing an almost picture-perfect massage on his wife. After an hour of tutorials, the massage was over but Cameron was not ready to go home just yet.

"Alli, I'll finish it after we get home, I promise," said Chase as he helped his wife off the massage table.

"Well, my work here is done. So Allison, how do you feel now?" asked Elle as she cleaned up the room a bit.

"So much better. Thank you so much Elle."

"Well, don't give me all the credit. Your husband did most of the work for me, all I did was show him how to do it."

"He'll get his credit for it later, trust me."

"Okay then, take your time getting changed and I will meet you out in the lobby to finish up the appointment." After getting dressed again, Cameron and Chase paid the massage bill, or rather Chase did because it was his treat, and then left for home. When they did get home, Chase kept word of his promise by finishing the massage, resulting in something more for the two of them as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Almost done with catching up. Enjoy and R/R!**


	30. Week 30

Week 30 – October 19, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Now is about the time you'll start your childbirth classes. As much as you're enjoying gaining weight like a sumo wrestler and being swollen from head to toe (We jest, we jest!), there are reasons to pay close attention to both your weight gain and any swelling you're experiencing. Preeclampsia, or toxemia, is a serious, potentially fatal condition that occurs in a small percentage of pregnancies. It's extremely important that pregnant women recognize the signs and contact their health-care provider immediately if one or more of the symptoms are present, which can include extreme swelling, headaches and/or sudden weight gain. At your appointments, your doctor will keep an eye on your blood pressure, which can also be a tip-off. While it's worth it to pay close attention to your symptoms, you probably shouldn't lose sleep worrying about preeclampsia. Just focus on taking good care of yourself and your baby. Speaking of which, rest is crucial from week 30 until delivery. Not only is the body working overtime, but soon pregnant women will be up every two hours (or less) feeding a __newborn__ baby. Resting before baby is born may seem like a moot point, especially if the expecting woman is feeling energetic. This energy may be short-lived so do not overexert yourself at this point in gestation. You may be feeling a little tired these days, especially if you're having __trouble sleeping__. You might also feel __clumsier than normal__, which is perfectly understandable. Not only are you heavier, but also the concentration of weight in your pregnant belly causes a shift in your center of gravity. As the abdominal area, the fetus, and the uterus continue to expand weight may pull the spine forward. This can cause the pregnant woman to feel__ lower back aches and pains__. In addition, when lying down for a nap, pregnant women often prefer to lie on one side or the other, though even on the back is safe if she feels like it. Also, try to do some light exercises, such as walking or swimming short laps in the pool to maintain perfect posture. Remember those __mood swings__ you had earlier in pregnancy? The combination of uncomfortable symptoms and hormonal changes can result in a return of those emotional ups and downs. It's normal to worry about what your labor will be like or whether you'll be a good parent. But if you can't shake the blues or feel increasingly irritable or agitated, talk to your doctor or midwife. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Big news for baby's brain this week: It's starting to wrinkle and fold and looks like something that grew in the back of your fridge. This is due to the rapid growth of your little genius's brain cells. Fingernails and toenails are finally finished—causing his or her parents great fear and anguish the first time they try to cut those little daggers (it gets easier, we promise)! Plus, the bone marrow is completely in charge of red-blood-cell production now. Trust us, this is a good thing. Baby is starting to shed its lanugo—the downy hair that was covering the skin. Now that your little one's chubbier and better able to regulate its body temp, he or she doesn't need to sport a fur coat 24/7. Your baby hasn't gained much weight or height this week, as most of its energy's been channeled to the brain. Baby weighs about 3 pounds and is approximately 15.5 inches long, about the length of a Yorkshire terrier. A pint and a half of amniotic fluid surrounds your baby, but that volume will decrease as baby gets bigger and takes up more room in your uterus._

* * *

><p>"Is there any cause of concern right now?" asked Chase as Cameron's blood pressure was being taken.<p>

"From what I'm looking at, Allison's blood pressure is normal."

"But wouldn't the illness I had last month have caused any side effects by now?" asked Cameron.

"Well, after you were hospitalized last month the obvious concern was that you could have gone into labor early, which was brought on by high blood pressure from working too hard. Now that five weeks have passed, your blood pressure is back to normal, and has been since you were here last time," said Stevens as he recorded Cameron's vitals in her medical record. "As far as I can tell, you are one healthy mama and I foresee a very healthy baby."

"So, does that mean that Allison won't have pre-eclampsia?" asked Chase.

"Not necessarily," explained Stevens as he began to prep the ultrasound machine. "Even though there is still about two months left before the baby arrives, Allison can develop warning signs in-between now and her due date. But as long as she continues to rest frequently, eat healthy, and keeps up her exercise routine she should be just fine. But Allison," approached Stevens. "If you start to get really bad headaches or swelling to the point that you're pretty much useless, I want you to report to the ER pronto."

"I understand completely," promised Cameron as she laid back and lifted her shirt off of her belly.

"Good," said Stevens. "Now, let's check out this baby shall we?"

* * *

><p>"So, everything turned out fine?" asked Foreman as Cameron and Chase walked back into Diagnostics.<p>

"Yep," smiled Cameron. "Nothing to worry about except to follow my regular routine."

"Awesome. So, have you decided when you're going to go on leave?"

"What makes you think I set a time limit?" asked Cameron now suddenly angry at Foreman's question.

"Nothing. I was just asking a question," defended Foreman as Cameron started to get angrier by the second.

"Is that all you really care about? About when I'm going to be staying at home both before and after my baby arrives?"

"No, no that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" But before Foreman could answer her, she left the room in a huff.

"Nice timing," remarked Chase.

"Too soon?" asked Foreman in defeat.

"Oh yeah," said Chase as he prepared to go after his wife. "By the way, you better come up with something good for her to accept your apology." Leaving Foreman to contemplate his recent remarks, Chase went to look for his now very hormonal and very pregnant wife.

* * *

><p>When the rest of the day went by smoothly without any more problems following the spat in Diagnostics, Cameron was in the locker room getting ready to leave for the evening when Foreman walked in.<p>

"Cameron," he started off. "I'm sorry for earlier. I had no idea that you would get all huffed up like that."

"No, it's me who should be apologizing," said Cameron as she sat down on the bench. "But given the fact that my emotions are all over the place right now, I just had no way to control my emotions. But on the other hand…"

"Too soon?"

"Just a few weeks early. But at least you now know something about me."

"Yeah. I promise to never make you angry again when you're pregnant," joked a sincere Foreman as he offered a hand to help Cameron stand up. When she accepted it, he pulled her up. "I know how to repay you though."

"How?"

"By helping you and Chase finish up the baby's room this weekend. With the furniture and everything, I figured that it would wind up as a two-man job."

"I hope he knows about this."

"He will by the weekend, trust me."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Foreman was helping Chase move the furniture into the finally completed nursery. Luckily for them, Cameron had been asked out on a small shopping date with Cuddy.<p>

"Good thing Cuddy stepped in to take Allison for a few hours while we finished up in here," said Chase as he and Foreman assembled the crib. "Or else nothing would get done."

"You got that right," agreed Foreman. "At least the painting and floor was done before all of this arrived, or we might have been here all day."

"Well, we didn't have to go very far for the chair in the corner," remarked Chase as he pointed to the chair in the corner. "Since we had a pair of those in the bedroom, Allison figured that it would be more comfortable for her to have that instead of a rocking chair."

"Good thing too. I heard a chair like that runs some pretty good money at those baby stores."

"I know right. Same thing with the baby clothes too. Cuddy let us pick out what we wanted, and since we don't know what the baby is we decided to get the gender-neutral ones first, then if we have a girl we can go back to Cuddy's and get the rest."

"I can't believe that Rachel outgrew all of those clothes so fast though. Now she's walking and talking."

"Easy man, mine hasn't even arrived yet," joked Chase as they finished up the crib. After another hour went by, Cameron and Cuddy arrived back at the condo with a couple of bags with other baby necessities. "Hi honey," greeted Chase as he kissed his wife. "Did you two buy out the store already?"

"Pretty much," joked Cameron as she put her bags in the nearest chair. "So, did the two of you finish up the nursery?"

"Sure did," smiled Foreman. "Ready for your approval too."

"Well, then in that case," said Cameron as she walked down the hall to the nursery. Opening the door, she gasped at what she saw. Letting it sink in for a few moments, she came back over to where the others were standing and kissed Chase before giving Foreman a hug. "Thank-you Foreman for helping us get this done."

"What are friends for?" asked Foreman as he hugged her back. "Well, I got to be going, I've got some rounds to make today. Just remember, let me know when you guys need a babysitter."

"You got it," replied Chase just as soon as Foreman left the condo.

"I've got to go too. Mariana's watching Rachel and she has a major exam on Monday, so I got to relieve her for the weekend."

"Thanks for the shopping date Lisa," said Cameron as she walked her to the door. "I'll do the unpacking later."

"I know you will, so have fun with that," she said as she left. Closing the door, Cameron paused for a moment and rubbed her belly in contentment before heading back to the nursery.

* * *

><p>That night, Chase rolled over to hug his wife from behind but found her side of the bed empty. Knowing that she hadn't gone far, he got up and opened the bedroom door to find the nursery light on through the slightly opened door. Quietly opening the door, he saw the love of his life lounged in the chair, appearing to be asleep. Walking up to her, he knelt down beside her and carefully rubbed her arm, rousing her awake.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep is all. I think I fell asleep or something," she told him as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Cold?"

"More than anything," she said as her teeth began to lightly chatter.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," he told her as he pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her, he guided her back to their room. Once she was settled, he pulled out the body pillow and carefully wrapped it around her.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," she said surprised.

"So did I, but when I found my slippers earlier I found it stashed under the bed as well. I figured you would probably need it from now on with the baby just about due and everything."

"I feel better already," she said sleepily as she reached back and pulled his arm around her. "But that doesn't mean that we can't snuggle anymore."

"You got that right," he told her as he kissed her cheek before they both fell asleep. They slept that way for the rest of the night, perfectly content and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the lateness. Just been one of those weeks. Before I forget, I want to give the biggest shout-out to those affected by "Superstorm Sandy". All of my thoughts and prayers are with you at this time. **


	31. Week 31

Week 31 – October 26, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ You've just entered the single-digit countdown (only nine more weeks to go!). Make a list of what you'd like to do in these final weeks: See the new Oscar-worthy movie, hear your favorite local band, have lunch with your BFF, go on a romantic date with your partner. Whatever it is, do it soon because baby is right around the corner! Your mind may not be anywhere near ready for your baby to arrive but your body is already making preparations. One of the ways it's getting ready is by "practicing" for labor in the form of Braxton Hicks contractions. Luckily, these are generally painless, although somewhat annoying as they can occur frequently (the middle of the night, during an important meeting, while you're trying to focus on __Access Hollywood__,__ etc).  
>Braxton Hicks contractions feel like a sudden tightening of your uterus. This is just a little preview of what real contractions will feel like. They usually start to become noticeable around the eighth month and can become very strong by the end of your pregnancy. While you can't get rid of Braxton Hicks contractions, there are some things you can do to make yourself more comfortable, like gentle exercise (such as walking) or taking a warm, relaxing bath. You may have noticed some leaking of <em>_colostrum__, or "premilk," from your breasts lately. If so, try tucking some nursing pads into your bra to protect your clothes. (And if not, it's certainly nothing to worry about; your __breasts are making colostrum__ all the same, even if you don't see any.) If your current bra is too snug, you might also want to pick up a nursing bra. Choose a nursing bra at least one cup size bigger than you need now. When your milk comes in you'll be grateful for that extra room! But while it is really great that your baby is gaining weight and growing strong, you may be in line for different discomforts at this stage of the game, like __heartburn__ and __leg cramps__. A few women will breeze by even this phase of pregnancy without any discomforts. This does not mean that your body isn't preparing for birth. It could be pain tolerance levels, exercise and agility levels and many other factors. So, count your blessings if you fall into this category! _

_**Your Baby:** From this week on, your baby will continue to gain around ½ pound a week until shortly before birth (even though it may feel like a whole lot more with every step you take). Other highlights this week: Due to increasing space constraints, your baby's arms and legs stay drawn up close to the body now, known as the fetal position (oh, so that's where that name came from!). Plus, your baby can now process information from all five senses—so it'll be all set to smell the pureed peas, taste them, feel them as he or she mashes them into its hair, hear you crack up and then see the flash as you grab the camera to snap picture after picture. By now, your baby's lungs are the only system not fully mature. And by mature, we're not saying that the rest of your baby's systems are mature enough to be out past 10 PM with the neighborhood hooligan, just that the lungs need a little bit more time to bake before they can kick it in the outside world. Your baby weighs about 3½ pounds (about four navel oranges) and measures a little over 16 inches, about the length from your elbow crease to the tips of your fingers. _

* * *

><p>"Oh no," gasped Cameron as she suddenly sat up on the couch out of Chase's arms.<p>

"What? What's wrong?" he asked in alarm as he saw his wife hold onto her baby bump. "Don't tell me…"

"No, it isn't time. It's way too early for that. It's was just a Braxton contraction. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she told him as she stood up, Chase helping her in the process. "I'm going to go take a bath."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be okay." Leaving the room, she walked into the bathroom and started the tub before heading to the bedroom to change. Going back into the bathroom, she turned off the water and gently stepped into the warm water before slowly guiding herself into a sitting position. Leaning back in the water, she just let the steam relax her for a few moments. After she calmed down, she went about bathing herself.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Chase as he quietly sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him as he took the washcloth from her and gently washed her arm nearest to him.

"That contraction you felt earlier," said Chase a moment later. "Was it strong or just a light flutter?"

"It felt as though the baby kicked me really hard, but the pain itself was a tightness feeling as though I had suddenly pulled a muscle in my shoulder. But it went away after a few seconds."

"Okay, at least it wasn't an actual contraction," he told her as he helped her to stand up before wrapping a towel around her. "Just nine more weeks, and it'll really be show time for us."

"You got that right," agreed Cameron as she finished up in the bathroom.

"Want some milk before bed tonight?" asked Chase as he started to get ready for bed as well.

"Sure. A nice tall glass please."

"Coming right up." Leaving the bathroom, Cameron went back into the bedroom and changed for bed. A few moments later, Chase came back into the bedroom carrying a glass of milk for his very pregnant wife. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks babe." Taking the milk, she slowly sipped it a bit before getting settled on the bed. Reaching down to scratch her foot, her sweet husband came up to her and began to scratch it for her. "Ooh, right there. Ahh."

"I bet that feels good," he told her as he began to massage the same foot for her, as he did every night. "You know what I think."

"What?"

"Since you handled that Braxton Hicks contraction so calmly, I have the feeling that when this baby arrives, labor will be a piece of cake for you."

"I don't know," she told him nervously as she ran her hands over her baby bump. "That was just one contraction, and it was very mild. What if I have another one and it's a bit stronger? What if I can't handle that one?"

"Then you just grab hold of something sturdy and use it as a stress ball."

"Including you?" she asked giggly as he placed his warm hand underneath her nightshirt to rub her belly as well.

"Including me. It's going to happen sooner or later, so why not break my hand?"

"I'll try not to do that," she told him as she felt the baby kick. "I think baby agrees too."

"Let's hope so. No violence in front of the baby," he joked as he leaned forward and kissed her. Feeling the baby kick again, he broke off the kiss and moved downward to kiss her now exposed belly. "That goes for you too," he told his baby as it kicked again. "That's what I thought," he said as he kissed the bump again. Moving back up to sit next to Cameron, she continued to drink the rest of her milk before handing the empty glass back to him. "Boy, are you demanding or what?" he told her as he got up to put the glass on the counter. Coming back into the room, he saw that she was already lying down on her side hugging the body pillow.

"I love you," she said as Chase turned off the light.

"I love you too." Kissing her neck, he rubbed her belly one final time for the night. "I love both of you so very much." Within moments, they were both asleep.


	32. Week 32

_Week 32 – November 2, 2010_

_**Your Body:**__ There is something surreal about watching a tiny foot move across your belly (and something uncomfortable about getting jabbed by a tiny elbow in the dead of night). Now that your baby is nice and big and mobile, you'll be getting kicked and prodded in all sorts of unexpected places. Oooof! Did you feel that one in the ribs? If you're feeling sudden, jerking movements, then your baby probably has the hiccups. Or baby could be practicing its routine for _"_So You Think You Can Dance".__ Changing positions, taking a walk, or drinking a cold glass of water or juice can sometimes get a very active baby to chill with the kidney shots for a while. You could also try telling the baby if it kicks you one more time you're going to come in there and give him or her a time-out. OK, that won't help ease the discomfort, but mentally it'll make you feel like you're still in control. To accommodate you and your baby's growing needs, your blood volume has increased 40 to 50 percent since you got pregnant. With your uterus pushing up near your diaphragm and crowding your stomach, the consequences may be __shortness of breath__ and __heartburn__. To help relieve your discomfort, try sleeping propped up with pillows and eating smaller meals more often. Assuming it's not preterm labor that's ailing you, you can probably blame your growing uterus and hormonal changes for your aching back. Your expanding uterus shifts your center of gravity and stretches out and weakens your abdominal muscles, changing your posture and putting a strain on your back. Hormonal changes in pregnancy loosen your joints and the ligaments that attach your pelvic bones to your spine. This can make you feel less stable and cause pain when you walk, stand, sit for long periods, roll over in bed, get out of a low chair or the tub, bend, or lift things. _

_**Your Baby:** Although your baby will still remain active, its days of trying out for Cirque du Soleil are nearly over. About this time your baby will settle into the head-down position in preparation for birth. Just like you, your unborn baby will establish a daily routine. You'll notice at times your baby is active and wiggly, while at other times you can't feel the movements. Once your baby's born, it'll most likely continue with the in-utero pattern. Along with a routine, your baby has favorite positions too. A favorite of many unborn babies is to have their heads down, rumps up towards the ribs (conveniently, the perfect position for labor). Both you and baby are putting on some serious weight at this point. You'll probably gain about a pound a week for the next few weeks, with half of that poundage bulking up baby. Baby will likely double its weight in the next eight weeks. By the end of this week, your baby will weigh about 4 pounds and measure over 17 inches long—about the length of a hot pair of above-the-knee boots, something you wish you could wear right now._

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry to have postponed your appointment until early this evening, but I had an unexpected delivery to make today," complained Dr. Stevens as he entered the exam room where Cameron and Chase were.<p>

"Hope everything's all right," said Cameron in concern.

"Sure is. Mama and babies are doing just fine."

"Twins or triplets," asked Chase.

"Twins. Two weeks early and in the breach position." While Stevens prepared for the ultrasound, he glanced over and saw Cameron shake in nervousness. "Allison, you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous is all," she said as she held onto Chase's hand.

"Just to be sure of things, let's take a look here." Placing the Doppler on her belly, Stevens maneuvered it over to where he could see the baby's head. "Ha ha, bulls-eye."

"What? Please tell us the baby's head down?" asked Chase in concern.

"Robert, Allison," announced Stevens as he looked at them. "It looks like you are in the clear for that natural delivery you were wanting."

"Really?" asked Cameron in a happy surprise.

"Really really," smiled Stevens as he pulled the Doppler away. Seeing the couple kiss out of the corner of his eye, he smiled again but to himself this time. "Alright, enough you two," he said as he shooed off the kissing for a moment. "Now, your next two appointments will be every other week. But then once you get to week thirty six, then it'll be every week."

"It's getting close now," smiled Chase.

"I just hope we don't have any more surprises until then," agreed Cameron as she sat up on the exam table before being helped down by her husband.

"Okay you crazy kids. Go home and get some sleep, you earned it." Handing Cameron her discharge papers, she and Chase left for home.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, ouch."<p>

"What now?" asked Chase as he and his wife laid on the bed that night after dinner.

"This is definitely your child," groaned Cameron as she turned onto her back to sit up against her mound of pillows.

"Kicks or punches?" he asked as he slid down to have full eye-contact with her now exposed belly.

"Punches," she said as she grimaced against more pain. "Right in the ribs too."

"Terrific." Getting closer, he kissed her belly before rubbing his hand over it. "Okay, listen up in there," he said to his wife's baby bump as she giggled. "Either you stop hurting your mummy or I'm going to go in where you are and give you a time out." Turning up to look at Cameron, he saw her laugh so hard she was almost crying. "You think that's funny, do you?"

"Oh yeah," she said as she felt around her ribs. "And low and behold, no more kicking from your child."

"Oh, since when is this just my child?" asked Chase as he moved back up to sit next to her.

"Since the first time the baby kicked me," she said as she leaned into her husband.

"That's probably true," he agreed as he deeply kissed her. But once she deepened it, he knew that he was a goner. Sure enough, she rolled them over so that she was on top of him, and then deepened their kiss even further.

* * *

><p>With the first full week of November came the first major storm of the season. The morning after their adventure the night before, the young parents to be were graciously lulled awake to the sound of rain on their bedroom windows. Knowing that they had been given the morning off of work, Chase scooted closer to his wife and gently rolled her still sleeping body into his arms. Gently raking his fingers down her right arm, she slowly began to awaken, turning her head further into her husband's bare chest while he used his other hand to gently caress her still expanding belly.<p>

"Morning," he whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Hmm, morning," she acknowledged as she stretched her arms over her head. Dropping them, she looped one of them behind his head and pulled him into another kiss. "That's a nice way to be woken up," she told him after a minute of their morning make-out session.

"What is?" he asked as he circled his very pregnant wife in his arms as he leaned further back against the pillows.

"Waking up in your arms to you caressing me awake," she said as she finally opened her eyes that morning. "You are so romantic when it comes to moments like these."

"Thank-you very much," agreed Chase as he laced his fingers with hers and then wrapped their arms around their baby, who was just beginning to stir underneath its parent's loving arms. "Hey there little one," he said after a moment. "Are you up already?"

"Apparently," agreed a smiling Cameron as she gently pushed herself out of bed to put her robe on.

"Where are you going?" asked Chase as he began to feel alone now that his wife was up before him.

"Well, for starters I am going to take a quick shower. And then I'm going to go out to breakfast, since we both have the morning off. So, if you want to join me later on, I would suggest you get yourself around," she told him as she left the room. Getting up out of bed, Chase got dressed before making the bed. _Oh, the things she does to me to get what she wants._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm baack! Time to play catch up for real this time. Enjoy & R/R!**


	33. Week 33

Week 33 – November 9, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ You're large, but you most definitely don't feel in charge, since the baby seems to be completely taking over your body. __Up several times a night to go to the bathroom__? It's all just practice for getting up in the wee hours for feedings, changings and general fussiness. The one difference: Cuddling that babe in your arms for a feeding is way better than heaving yourself to the bathroom for the sixth time—in the dark. Research your pain relief options. There are countless __natural__ options in addition to medicinal options for managing labor pain. Now would be a good time to decide who you want in the __labor and delivery room with you__. We advise against inviting someone you may be embarrassed to see what's going on "down there." You also might want to start thinking about what you are going to pack in your hospital bag, besides a change of NORMAL clothing for you and something for junior to wear. You may be feeling some __achiness and even numbness in your fingers, wrists, and hands__. Like many other tissues in your body, those in your wrist can retain fluid, which can increase pressure in the carpal tunnel, a bony canal in your wrist. Try wearing a splint to stabilize your wrist or propping your arm up with a pillow when you sleep. If your work requires repetitive hand movements (at a keyboard or on an assembly line, for instance), remember to stretch your hands when you take breaks — which should be frequently. Speaking of work, remember that rest is important again this week. If a pregnant woman is still __working__ outside __the home__, it is important to sit down for at least 15 minutes for every hour of work. If the __job__ is a desk job, get up and move around a bit every hour to keep swelling to a minimum and decrease the chance for __blood clots__ in the legs. Eating smaller meals throughout the day is important, so pregnant women need to make sure they__ keep small snacks__ like cereal bars on hand. Here's an idea for dad: don't forget to spend some time practicing relaxation with mom. Try putting on some nice, quiet music and giving her a massage and working on practicing relaxation for birth. _

_**Your Baby:** The big news this week is lung development—baby's respiratory system is almost completely mature. That means if your baby was born this week, odds are it would be a healthy bouncing baby with just a little help from some friends (aka, the NICU). Your baby can now detect light and tell the difference between night and day (of course that ability will miraculously disappear once he's born and up all night screaming). Its pupils will constrict and dilate in response to light. If you shine a flashlight on your belly, your baby may shy away from the light as if to say, "Cut it out, Ma. You're _SOOOO _annoying." If you talk to your baby, it can hear you. In fact, your baby's world is full of sounds. In addition to your voice, it can hear your stomach growling and your lungs taking in air, along with the reassuring vibrations of your heart beating. Also, your baby's skin has turned from red to pink as it has started preparing for life outside the womb by storing iron in its little liver. Your baby will continue to pack on the pounds gaining around ½ pound a week from here on out. Your baby weighs about 4½ pounds, as much as a grownup duck, and is approximately 17.5 inches long, about the same as a collarbone-length pearl necklace. (Did somebody say push present?) _

* * *

><p>"Allison," said a soothing voice as it attempted to coax a very tired mother–to–be from some much needed sleep. "It's time to get up," said the voice again.<p>

"No, let me sleep," groaned Cameron as she tried but obviously failed to swat the person with the soothing voice away.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's time to get ready for work." Knowing that it was Chase trying to get his exhausted, stubborn, and heavily pregnant wife out of bed, the least that Cameron could do was turn herself over onto her back to face him. "Come on, up you go," he told her as he carefully sat her up. "There, how's that?"

"Ask me the question again?" she asked as she finally began to wake up.

"Good morning to you too," smiled Chase as he leaned in to give his wife a kiss. Pulling away, he noticed her scowl so he sat next to her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What did I do this time?"

"You didn't do anything," she said as she rubbed her ever-expanding waistline. "It was the baby that kept me up most of the night."

"Really? Getting a head start on those nighttime feedings already, are we?" asked Chase to the baby who kicked beneath his hand in reply. "That's what I thought."

"It wasn't cravings. It was me getting up every half an hour to go relieve my bladder, which your child likes to use as a punching bag now."

"Terrific," groaned Chase. "Preview of coming attractions for down the road?"

"You bet," agreed Cameron as she pushed her husband away so she could head for the bathroom, again. "Like I said, my bladder has become our baby's trainer." Rolling his eyes, Chase went about straightening up the bed before going to fix breakfast.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Chase checked in periodically with Cameron to see if she was doing better than that morning. Going up to Diagnostics, he noticed her sitting in the "space chair" in House's office. Walking in, he found her rubbing her wrist.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the stool next to the chair.

"Yes," she said, but her face told Chase otherwise. "No, not really. My wrist hurts so bad I just want to rip it off," she grimaced as Chase took it in his hands and began to massage it for her.

"Hmm," said Chase as he examined her wrist. "It seems to be a bit swollen in some spots. Have you been drinking enough fluids today?"

"More than enough to keep junior busy for a while," she said as she shifted a bit in the chair.

"Well, I think that for the time being, your wrist should be splinted, just to alleviate some of the pain until we get home," he told her as he found a wrist brace in the cabinet. Strapping it around her wrist, he checked it very few seconds to make sure she still had circulation. "If you start to lose feeling, take it off and stretch both hands for a few moments."

"Thank-you doctor," smiled Cameron. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, how about a lunch date with your husband who has been itching to see you since this morning?"

"It's a deal," she agreed giggly as he helped her to stand up before they left the office. "Oh, by the way. Remind me to NEVER sit in that chair again while I'm pregnant."

"Absolutely," agreed Chase as they walked down the hall together hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Look what I got for us," spoke up Chase that evening as they laid in bed.<p>

"What?" asked Cameron as she put her book on the nightstand.

"Something to use for when you go into labor," he said revealing a cd called _Childbirth: Over 7 Hours of Soothing Music to Ease Labor_. "Now, I don't know what to expect, but the desk clerk at the store said that if you and I don't like it, we can always exchange it for something else."

"No, let's just listen to it for a while, and then decide later on," she told him as he popped the cd into the player. Turning it on, Chase quickly made his way back into bed and snuggled next to his wife.

"Hopefully if this works, you'll be able to get some sleep tonight," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled as close as she could to him. While they listened to a random tune, he gently raked his fingers up and down her arm and back. By the time the tune had finished, he stopped the music and looked at his wife with a smile on his face: a few moments into the song, she turned over onto her other side and had fallen asleep to the music. After carefully getting out of bed to shut the player off, he returned to bed and pulled the covers further up over Cameron, her not flinching one bit. Switching the light off, he cuddled up behind her with his hand on her bump and with the same tune playing in his mind, he quickly fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everybody had a good Thanksgiving. Sorry about the delay. BTW, the name of that CD is not made up. So kudos to Amazon for that suggestion. More to come in the week ahead. **


	34. Week 34

Week 34 – November 16, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ You are exhausted from hauling your bod around all day, so why can't you sleep at night? Is it because your bladder keeps crying out to be emptied every 30 minutes? Is it because you haven't been able to find a comfortable sleeping position since week 27? Is it because your mind can't stop making lists of things to do or replaying that shocking video you saw in your birthing classes? Yes, yes, and yes. It might comfort you to know you're not alone. Seventy-five percent of women in their third trimester have trouble sleeping. If you've been sitting or lying down for a long time, don't jump up too quickly. Blood can pool in your feet and legs, causing a temporary drop in your blood pressure when you get up that can make you feel dizzy. Certain __sleep positions__ will help you to be more comfortable and sleep better when you're pregnant. If lying on your back is making you dizzy or lightheaded try __sleeping on your side__. Your body may also be really getting ready and you may notice that you have more and more contractions that seem less and less like practice! This is a great sign that your body is getting ready! Just remember to stay calm and cool as possible if you do have some contractions. Have you thought about how long you'll work before baby? Some women leave work before their due date or at their due date. Other women work until labor begins. __Determine what's best for you!_

_**Your Baby:**__ Your baby kind of looks like it's coated in a layer of cream cheese these days. The thick, white substance that protects the skin from pruning in the amniotic fluid is called vernix. When the baby's born you'll probably see some vernix lingering in some "hard-to-reach" places such as under the arms, and behind the ears. The soft fur, lanugo, that covered your baby's body for much of its stay in the womb is now almost completely gone. Her fat layers — which will help regulate her body temperature once she's born — are filling her out, making her rounder. Her skin is also smoother than ever. Her central nervous system is maturing and her lungs are continuing to mature as well. Your baby is now beginning to develop its own immune system, instead of relying solely on antibodies received through the placenta. This will come in handy when some grubby relative manhandles the baby without washing his hands first (I'll give you a couple of guesses, ha ha). If you've been nervous about __preterm labor__, you'll be happy to know that babies born between 34 and 37 weeks who have no other health problems generally do fine. They may need a short stay in the neonatal nursery and may have a few short-term health issues, but in the long run, they usually do as well as full-term babies. This week, your baby measures about 17¾ inches, almost as long as an American Girl Doll (how's that for a comparison), and weighs almost 5 pounds, as heavy as a bag of sugar, minus the cup you put in your decaf this morning._

* * *

><p>"Okay you guys, not much longer now," announced Dr. Stevens as he completed his exam of Cameron that afternoon. "Baby's heart rate is perfect, ultrasound is normal. You two are going to have one very healthy baby by the looks of it."<p>

"That's good," agreed Cameron as Chase helped her to sit up.

"Now, from now until you actually go into labor I want you to get as much sleep as you can. Because once junior gets here, it'll be three a.m. feedings and diaper changes."

"Even though we still have a month to go, I'll make sure she gets as much sleep as possible until then," acknowledged Chase.

"And I'll let Dr. Cuddy know that it's doctor's orders for you to show up to work a couple of hours late Allison. So don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to," she said as she got off the exam table. "Same time in a couple of weeks?"

"Yep, and then after that it'll be every week on the dot. In the mean time, have a great Thanksgiving," smiled Stevens as he opened the door for the proud parents-to-be. "And try not to eat too much, no matter how tempted you are." Laughing at that final comment, Chase and Cameron left the room.

* * *

><p>When the couple was settling into bed, Cameron shifted her position for the umteenth time within half an hour, finally prompting Chase to turn the relaxation cd back on again, and crawling back into bed before wrapping his arms around his wife.<p>

"I know you're uncomfortable, so just try to relax for a while okay," he whispered into her hair before kissing it.

"I'm trying to, but this baby definitely has a mind of its own right now," she moaned as she attempted to get comfortable, again. All of a sudden, she felt a tightness that made her cringe and gasp in pain.

"What? Are you okay?" asked Chase in obvious concern.

"I think so," she told him as she bore through the pain.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, I think I'm having another Braxton-Hicks."

"Okay, just try to stay calm while I get our things together," he said before she grabbed his arm.

"Would you chill out," she said. "It's just a false alarm, and it's nothing to get excited about right now."

"But honey," started Chase.

"Don't you 'but honey' me sir," she calmly told him sitting up to face him. "I am the one who is, and will be, experiencing some very serious pain in a few weeks. So I suggest that before you go all 'father knows best' on me, you calm down and relax before I break your hand before I plan to actually do it," announced Cameron, giving her husband the evil eye.

"Okay, okay," he said putting his hands up in surrender. "I'll calm down if you'll do the same and just relax. Remember, you're the one that has to rest a lot more now," he told her as she calmly laid back in his arms. After a while, he felt her breathing and body relax to the soothing sound of the music playing in the background. "Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Are you having any more contractions?" he asked as he carefully rubbed his free hand over her baby bump.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's stopped," she told him before careening her head back to look him right in the eye. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You didn't deserve that."

"Yes I did. I was going all-macho on you over one false contraction, and then you went macho on me. It's just the hormones on overdrive and running on adrenaline right now," he told her as he wiped the hair off of her face. "That's why you need to get some more sleep."

"I know, I know. But how can I when I have so much running through my mind right now?"

"Just take things as they come, one at a time," he told her as he went to turn the music off. "In the mean time, you need some sleep. And the sooner you do that, then the sooner junior will calm down and sleep as well."

"You're right as always," she buttered up to him as she turned over onto her side before kissing Chase goodnight. _How much more can I take, being this pregnant and everything?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Almost done with catching up. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving holiday. **


	35. Week 35

Week 35 – November 23, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Now that D-day (that's delivery day) is sneaking up on you, you may start to get nervous about what a literal pain in the you-know-what it'll be. But instead of focusing on the "ouch!" of it all, focus on the "oooh!" of it: meeting your baby for the very first time. At this point in your pregnancy all the blood has gone to your belly ... literally. Nearly 1/6 of your body's total blood volume is chugging around in the vessels in your uterus. So __that's__ why you feel so lightheaded all the time! Starting next week you'll visit your OB or midwife weekly. Every time you go you'll probably beg her to tell you when she thinks your babe is coming. Unfortunately, her guess is about as good as yours. Even if you're dilated, there's no telling exactly when baby will make his appearance. If you're not __just a little bit scared__ of the pain that occurs during labor and delivery, then you're either very brave or totally in denial. For those who are scared, it's completely normal, but keep in mind that you are not the first woman to give birth. It may not seem like it, but women have actually been delivering babies for centuries (many without pain medication—who knew?!). The best way to get a grip on the fear of the unknown is to educate yourself about the __labor__ process and to research your options. Your pregnancy is progressing and you may have trouble __sleeping__ at night. Some claim that this is mother nature's way of preparing you for life with a new baby. Others believe it is caused by worrying about the health of your baby, labor, and/or parenting. There are also numerous physical reasons that sleep may be difficult. If you cook, start doubling recipes and freezing half. You and your partner will be too exhausted to cook in the first weeks after you bring your baby home and you'll be thrilled to have healthy meals you can heat up fast. If you don't cook, go around your neighborhood and pick up all the takeout and delivery menus you can find. You'll be grateful for all the options at your fingertips. _

_**Your Baby:** Your little Karate Kid can't quite pack the punch it used to due to the limited space inside the womb these days. You're likely to feel more wiggles, stretches and rolls than kicks and jabs. The extra layer of fat your baby is adding will create those cute dimples on your baby's elbows and knees. The liver has begun processing the waste products, so you know which organ to thank when he or she has the first blowout up the back of its onesie. Baby's nails are growing so long they may curl over the tips of its tiny fingers and toes before it sees a pair of clippers. Baby'll be in serious need of a mani-pedi once born (as will you). During these last weeks, your baby is developed sleeping patterns (and they often have little to do with night and day!) Your baby is now about 5½ pounds and over 18 inches long—about the size of one of those price-club sheet cakes._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how many meals were you thinking of making in between now and Christmas for after the baby's born?" asked Chase as he helped his wife unload the car after an evening filled with grocery shopping.<p>

"Just enough to get us through the first couple of weeks or so. And considering that the only thing either of us will be doing along with taking care of the baby would include sleeping, it would be best to prepare ahead instead of ordering take-out every single time," responded Cameron as she put her bags down on the table. Even though the bags were light in weight, it still wore her out.

"Good point. In the mean time," he interrupted her unpacking of foodstuffs and gently guided her into a chair. "Why don't you sit down and unpack instead of standing the entire time."

"Thank-you," she told him with a smile before there was a knock at the door. Chase opened the door to reveal Wilson, still looking haphazard from work. "Hi Wilson. What brings you to this side of town?"

"Doing my civil duty to check in on a couple of colleagues," smirked Wilson as he gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek. "How much longer are you going to carry this thing around? Give it up, give it up I say!" he joked as he patted Cameron's larger than life belly.

"Very funny. And in answer to your question, forever," she said as she stood up to move over to the couch but not before her ever watchful husband stepped in out of nowhere and helped her. "Thanks hon."

"Now, the reason for my unannounced visit is something that I want to do for the two of you, on top of future babysitting jobs."

"Which is?" asked Chase.

"A week's worth of pre-cooked meals for you, free of charge."

"Thanks Wilson. That means one less thing for me to worry about," smiled Cameron as she rubbed her belly.

"No problem. With the baby and everything, your hands will be tied down forever."

"Don't remind us," remarked Chase. "We'll remember to save room in the freezer for your food Wilson."

"Gee, thanks," acknowledged Wilson as he turned to leave. "See you guys tomorrow." Walking out the door, he closed it behind him. When Chase locked the door, he turned to Cameron and blew out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'll say," agreed Cameron as she stared at him. Feeling the baby kick, she reached her hand out for Chase who immediately went to her side and placed his hand where the baby had kicked. "Not much longer now."

"We've made it this far, just a few weeks more and then it'll be all over."

"For who? You or me?" she asked as they continued to bask in the love that they had created all those months ago that now wanted to be with its parents.

* * *

><p>During the night, both Chase and Cameron were dead asleep when all of a sudden, Cameron began to not only move in her sleep, but moan as well, almost as if she was having a nightmare. Whatever was wrong, it woke Chase up. Switching on the light, he turned over to face his wife, who was now sweating up a storm.<p>

"Allison," he called out to her. "Allison," he said again but this time shook her awake at the same time. When she opened her eyes, she looked around dazed and confused. "It's all right now, it's over," he whispered as he comforted her.

"I don't feel so good," she told him a moment later.

"Do you want some milk?" Seeing her nod he left for the kitchen. He came back a moment later and found her with her eyes closed. Putting the glass down, he turned on her nightstand before brushing the hair off of her face as he gently applied a compress to help cool her off. About five minutes later, Cameron was sitting up in bed against Chase, drinking her milk as they listened to the soothing music of the cd again, as they had done every night for the past couple of weeks. "Are you okay now?" asked Chase after a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" When she silently nodded, he took the empty glass from her and got up to turn the music off. "Go ahead and lie down. I'll be right back." A minute later, he had his arm around his wife's belly, feeling the baby kick gently inside its mama. _I know baby, I know. Just a few more weeks and then you'll be here with us_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what ya'll are thinking: Way too short! Well, let's just call this a "preview of coming attractions" chapter. Enjoy & R/R!**


	36. Week 36

Week 36 – November 30, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ With a mere 28 days to go (give or take a few), you're almost at the end—and the beginning of your new life. Finish up your final prep by stocking up on diapers, washing the onesies and making sure the nursery is good to go. Then, even if baby comes early, you're still ready. Of course, every new parent feels wildly unprepared regardless of how operational the nursery is, but at least you won't be diaperless! Just when you think you can't possibly stand another day of your baby kicking your lungs and crowding your stomach, your baby will drop it like it's hot. This process, called lightening, will probably make it easier for you to breathe, but with your baby's head resting directly on your bladder, you'll be breathing all the way to the bathroom. When your baby drops, you can rest assured that your pregnancy journey will be over within the next few weeks. Make sure to know the many __signs and symptoms of labor__ so that you won't be caught with your pants down (both figuratively and literally). Now that you're in the home stretch, now would be the best time to get the car seat locked and loaded in the car. Always remember to check consumer reports for any recalls, ask around for the best, and follow the installation instructions. However, it would be a safe idea to go around to the nearest firehouse or police station and have them check to make sure everything is good to go. Also, starting this week begins your weekly visits to the OBGYN. Having odd dreams? That's common! So is "nesting" behavior, though this tends to kick in strongest right before labor begins. Watch out! If you have a sudden, unbearable urge to scrub the grease from behind the stove, you may be heading for the hospital soon! _

_**Your Baby:**__ Your baby continues to put on weight at about ½ pound each week. This layer of fat will help your baby regulate its body temperature after leaving your climate-controlled womb. In fact, your baby will be 15 percent fat at birth (and you ... well that's another story). Even in the womb, your baby can listen, feel, touch and see. The only thing separating your baby from living in the outside world is a little thing called the birth canal. The gums are firm with ridges that look somewhat like teeth, though the actual pearly whites won't start breaking through until baby's between three months and a year old. Your baby has definite patterns of sleep and wakefulness—opening the eyes while awake and closing them while sleeping. Your baby's movements will become less frequent as he has less wiggle room. Your baby is now around 18½ inches long and nearly 6 pounds—just about as big as a breadbox!_

* * *

><p>"Okay mama and daddy, we're in the home stretch now," announced Dr. Stevens as he walked into the exam room. "Looking good there Allison. How are you feeling?"<p>

"I'm feeling really good, despite the fact that I look like a beached whale," complained Cameron as she rubbed her large belly.

"Well that's normal the first time around. Now, I just want to check on the baby, and then go over the plan for the next few weeks." With acknowledgement from both parents, Stevens went to work. After several tense minutes, the exam was over. "Okay, everything looks really good. The baby's heart rate has dropped just a bit but as you both know that's normal. And according to the ultrasound, he or she is still head down, which is really good."

"Well, at least the baby's fine," said Chase. "Now how's my wife?"

"I was just getting to that. Allison, your vitals are perfect, your measurements for this week are near normal, and from the looks of things, you look like you want this baby here now."

"That's not for me to decide and you know that," she mocked laughingly. "As much as I want this baby here right now, I think I can wait a little bit longer until it's stronger."

"Well, any time between now and the New Year would be great. Speaking of which, have you decided on when you're going to go on Maternity Leave?" asked Stevens.

"I still haven't decided yet, but when I decide I'll let you know."

"That's okay by me. As long as you stay off your feet for long periods and eat right, then I have no problem. But if you decide to do a marathon in the ER, then I'll have to insist."

"We've made it this far Stevens," said Chase. "I think a few more weeks on the job won't bother her."

"Then it's settled then. But here's a tip for the future: If you begin to go into the nesting period, that would be time to start your leave."

"Okay, I'll consider it."

"Okay then. Same time next week?" asked Stevens as he collected the paperwork.

"Sure," said Cameron as she looked at Chase. Leaving the room, she made the next appointment before they both left to go back to work.

* * *

><p>"Geez, I've had enough of the rain," groaned House as he sat in his office. "The one time I wanted to ride my bike to work, it's cats and dogs out there."<p>

"Oh get over it House," grumbled Cameron. "In a few weeks it might be snowing, so get used to it."

"Don't remind me. By the time it actually does that you and Chase will be on leave to take care of baby koala there," he said lightly poking Cameron's stomach with his finger. "And I'll be stuck with Foreman for three weeks."

"Which is good because while Chase and I will have those three weeks all to ourselves as we bond with the baby, you'll be having fun with Foreman handling the cases," she told him as Chase and Foreman walked in.

"What did we miss?" asked Foreman.

"Oh nothing much," smirked Cameron. "Just House complaining as usual."

"Yep, about the weather and the fact that mama bear and papa bear will be on leave for three weeks while I'm stuck here with Foreman."

"Me being stuck here with you? I'm the one that's going to be stuck with you for three weeks," complained Foreman as both Cameron and Chase both started to quietly laugh.

"Well, then to see who can last the longest without cracking under the pressure, let the games begin," announced House as he walked back into his office.

Turning to his colleagues, Foreman couldn't help but look at the way they were busting at the seams to hold in their giggles. "Go ahead. You can laugh about that." As soon as he said that, they both let it out. "Sometimes I wish I was married with a baby on the way," moaned Foreman as he walked out the door.

"Will babysitting this one help?" asked Chase before the door closed.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, the only exciting thing going on was the weather which that by near dinnertime had begun to really storm with thunder and lightning. Figuring that now was the best time to leave for home, Chase went to bring the car around near the front instead of having Cameron walk all over the place. While waiting for him in the atrium, Cameron began to hear voices in her head that were very familiar to her. Looking around, the lights began to flicker. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a tall dark figure. Looking back over, she saw very vividly the man who had tried to kill her the year before. Seeing that he had in his hand a weapon of some sort, she took off as fast as she could to get away. While running in the rain was not ideally fun, it was the only option she had. Getting under a tree to rest for a moment, she saw the same vision again, but this time he had others with him. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the vision say something:<p>

_Look upon the face of death and never feel your baby's breath._ After it had said the same verse over and over again, Cameron became wide-eyed with fear and took off again.

"I've got to get away, I've got to get away," she kept telling herself as she tried to find her husband. But with it being dark and stormy out, she began to panic. _Oh God, where is he?_ Seeing a car turn the corner and instantly recognizing it, she made her way toward it. All of a sudden, there was a bright streak of lighting followed by a clap of thunder that was so loud it made Cameron stop in her tracks as she screamed out in fear. Dropping her bag, she covered her ears with her hands as she continued to scream. All of a sudden she saw a figure running toward her, and knowing who it was, she began to cry hysterically reaching out for help.

"It's okay now honey. I'm right here. Allison, I'm here now," repeated Chase over and over again as he comforted his wife as best as he could. Knowing that the weather was not helping matters, he picked up her bag and carefully helped her to the car. Getting her inside and settled, he got in himself and reached in the back for a blanket. Quickly wrapping it around her, he turned up the heater and drove off towards home.

* * *

><p>After getting home, the soaked couple made their way upstairs and into the condo to dry off and get warm. After quickly getting dried and into some warm clothes, he helped his wife undress and dry off before getting her dressed again and tucked into bed. Once she was settled, she closed her eyes to rest. Taking notice of this, Chase went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. When dinner was ready, he decided to take care of his wife first before himself. Ladling some soup into a bowl, he took it into the bedroom and noticed that Cameron was just beginning to stir. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as he placed the bowl on the table.<p>

"Exhausted," she told him as she managed to sit up.

"I can understand why too. Running in the rain, and then crying in the rain, it's no wonder you didn't hurt yourself in the process," he told her as he sat beside her. "Here, I know you're not hungry but you need to keep your strength up after tonight."

"I'm so tired, I just don't know if I'll be able to manage without spilling it all over the place," she said quietly as she leaned her head on Chase's arm.

"I've got an idea," said Chase as he got up, taking the bowl with him. "Here, just rest for a minute while I fix this." Having no idea of what he was doing, she bunched the pillows up behind her as she managed to sit up a bit. When her husband walked back in a minute later, he was carrying a traveling mug instead of a bowl. "Here, try it now," he said handing her the mug. "Any better?"

"Much," she said. "No grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Very funny," he remarked as he crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Now, do you mind telling me why you were running, and out in the rain no less?"

"I was running because I was being followed," she told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"By who?"

"Not who, but what."

"Okay, then what was it?"

"The ghost of Dibala," she said shaking with fear. "He kept saying this verse to me over and over again. Saying that if I looked at death then," she said trailing off in shock.

"Honey," he said taking the mug from her hand and placing it on his nightstand. "Are you sure? Are you sure it was him?" he asked gently taking her face in his hands.

"I saw him clearly as I see you now. The first time he was holding something in his hands. I don't know what it was, but that was when I took off. The second time was when I was outside trying to catch my breath, and then I saw him again but that time he had people surrounding him. One of them was his right hand too."

"And that was when he spoke, right?" asked Chase as he noticed his wife going into shock. "What else did he say?"

"I already told you the first part, but the second part was that I would… I would never feel… my baby's breath," she told him as she broke down into tears right before his eyes. Pulling her closer to him, he just held her and whispered sweet nothings to her as she sobbed and sobbed until she could sob no further. When she began to calm down after a while, Chase put in a call to Dr. Stevens to ask him what he should do.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's pretty bad. Unfortunately, there's nothing that can be done tonight except to have her cry it out. The only thing that worries me is her having a panic attack, so you need to keep an eye out for that"<p>

"Even if I have to stay up all night to make sure she doesn't."

"Do you have your stethoscope and blood pressure cuff with you?"

"Yeah, I always do."

"Okay, so after she's calmed down some more I want you to check her vitals before she goes to bed, and first thing in the morning. Then I want you to bring her in as soon as you get to work so I can take a look at her."

"Is there anything I should be worried about?" asked Chase as he peaked into the bedroom, as he was standing out in the hallway.

"At this stage in the pregnancy, any thing is possible. But for right now, just keep her calm and make sure she stays in bed as much as possible tonight. Do everything that I just said to do, and I'll see you both in the morning, in my office."

"Thanks again. Sorry about the late night call."

"Don't worry, I get them all the time."

* * *

><p>"Okay honey, you're okay now. It's just me," said Chase as he came over to check on his wife. Noticing that she was still a bit jumpy, he was very careful in taking her vitals.<p>

"Is the baby alright?" she quietly asked in concern.

"Baby's just fine," he told her as he removed the cuff and his stethoscope. "But it's you that I'm really worried about right now."

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen," she said self-consciously as she rubbed her belly. Chase placed his hand on hers as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"None of what happened tonight was your fault. Don't let it ever go to your head," he said to her. "Now, I'm going to make you some warm milk, and then you're going to bed. You have an appointment to see Dr. Stevens first thing in the morning."

"Is it really that necessary?" she asked.

"Stevens seems to think so. It's only a precaution. We're still going to keep our appointment for next week though. This time, he just wants to double check and make sure that you and the baby are fine after what happened tonight."

"Okay then. I guess I have no choice then," she pouted in defeat. After slowly sipping her milk, she turned over and with Chase sleeping behind her, she fell into a restful and uneventful sleep, giving them both a worry-free night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was inspired by the Waltons episode called "The Grandchild" for this week. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. R/R!**


	37. Week 37

Week 37 – December 7, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ You made it! Your baby is considered full term at the end of this week. So kick your swollen feet up and swig back a glass of lemonade. All that hard work has finally paid off! At your checkup this week, your doctor or midwife may do an internal exam to see how things are progressing. We're not gonna lie to you, an "internal" can hurt like hooey. But hey, it ain't labor! While she's in there, your practitioner will check three things: dilation (how open your cervix is), ripeness (how soft your cervix is) and effacement (how thin your cervix is). For baby to come on out, the cervix must be open to 10 centimeters, as soft as the skin on the inside of your mouth and 100 percent effaced.  
>It's normal to have some brownish spotting after an internal exam or a little wham-bam, but if you notice any bright red discharge or consistent spotting, call your doc or midwife immediately. Also, as your mucus plug preps to dislodge itself, you may also find an increase in gooey discharge "down there" these last few weeks. Just what you wanted to hear, right? Now's a good time to make sure your nursery is clean and ready for baby to spit and poop all over it. Spend some of that extra nesting energy stocking up on baby needs like diapers and wipes. <em>_Braxton Hicks__ contractions may be coming more frequently now and may last longer and be more uncomfortable. It may be harder than ever to get comfortable enough to __sleep well at night__. If you can, take it easy through the day — this may be your last chance to do so for quite a while. Keep monitoring your baby's movements, too, and let your caregiver know immediately if you notice a decrease. While you're sleeping, you're likely to have some __intense dreams__. Anxiety both about labor and about becoming a parent can fuel a lot of strange flights of unconscious fancy. One final thought: during the last weeks before labor, the body may start to get ready for birth by cleansing the intestinal system. Pushing out a baby is quite similar to pushing out a bowel movement. It seems the body understands how embarrassing the birthing process can be so a bout of __diarrhea is its way of helping out__. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Huge news this week: You're carrying a full-term baby! If you were to go into labor today, all systems would be a go. Woohoo! Even though you can't wait for the little bambino to quite literally rear its head, keep in mind that your bun benefits from every day in the oven. So if the bun's all cooked and ready to go, what the heck is it still doing in there?! Baby's busy practicing for "life on the outside," working on the breathing, sucking, sleeping, gazing and peeing abilities. The only thing that can't be practiced yet is the ability to scream at the top of its lungs when hungry—but will most definitely do plenty of that in a few weeks. At this point babies vary in size, but the average length is between 19 and 20 inches and most babies weigh approximately 6 pounds, about the size of an average largemouth bass._

* * *

><p>"Now that we're in the home stretch, I think it's time we discuss your maternity leave Allison," said Dr. Stevens as he closed her medical file.<p>

"I know," she said. "But I'm just not sure of when though. A part of me wants to continue working until I'm actually in labor, but the other part is telling me to set a date and to just rest as much as possible."

"I understand your wanting to continue working for as long as possible, but there are those moments of feeling overwhelmed with work that you just want to stop." Standing up, he and Chase helped Cameron down from the exam table. "I need you to make your decision by next week, or I will have to have Dr. Cuddy decide for you, doula or not."

"I understand, and you will have my decision by next week, I can promise you that."

"Okay then. Same time next week?" asked Stevens as he walked out of the room.

"Sure, why not," agreed Cameron as she and Chase left to head back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, Cameron kept to herself, hardly saying a thing to anyone, including Chase. By the time they got home, Cameron made a beeline for the bedroom and closed the door. Knowing that his wife was exhausted, Chase went about ordering out for dinner. A few minutes later, he walked up to the closed bedroom door and knocking softly he entered and upon seeing her lying on the bed facing away from him, he crawled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her.<p>

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Chase as he kissed his wife's temple, causing her to moan for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.

"It's okay," she told him as she turned over.

"What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet today."

"I was just thinking of what Stevens said today. It's either I make up my mind or he'll make up my mind for me," she said, sitting up to stretch her arms. "That almost sounds like a threat to me."

"Allison," started Chase as he sat up next to her. "He only said that because he's your doctor, and he might do it for you because he's concerned about the patient and her condition. He also knows that push and pull feeling you've been having for a while now, whether you work until you go into labor or not."

"If you were in my shoes, what would your decision be?"

"I would work for as long as possible or until I felt that it was ready for me to go on leave. But it's your decision sweetie. You have to make the decision for yourself. The only thing I want is for you to be happy with whatever you decide, & I will support you all the way, no matter what happens."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive. Remember what I've told you from the start: Listen to your body, it knows you better than the doctors do."

"Including you?" asked Cameron sassily as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Very funny," he remarked as he deepened the kiss. But before things got out of hand, he stopped it. "I ordered out tonight," he told her as he stood up. But after hearing her moan, he went around to her side of the bed and pulled her up before guiding her out into the living room.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"I guess your wondering why I have called this meeting," announced Cuddy as the Diagnostics Team met in her office. "Drs. Cameron and Chase have made a decision surrounding the expected arrival of their baby, which is due in a few weeks."

"And we've also asked my OBGYN Dr. Stevens to be present as well for this," said Cameron as she sat nearby.

"Have you decided on when you'll go on Maternity leave?" asked Stevens.

"Yes I have," she said looking up at her husband for moral support. "Throughout this pregnancy I have had a few minor complications, one of which ended up being worse than originally thought. I have thought long and hard about this, and with my husband's full support, I will be going on Maternity leave December 22nd. This was a bit of a difficult decision to make, but given the fact that I myself was born early, I have a hunch that this baby will be born early as well."

"How long will you be gone for?" asked Wilson.

"2 months, maybe 3. It will all depend on how I feel, and whether or not I will be able to leave my baby with someone other than me or my husband."

"Chase, when will you go on Paternity leave?" spoke up House.

"When Allison goes into actual labor is when I will go on leave, for the usual 3 weeks. But, God forbid, if Allison or the baby were to develop complications, then I will have to be out longer. You all probably know this, but in case you don't, my family comes first then work."

"And this is definite?" asked Stevens as he made note of what was just announced to the group.

"Yes, it is 100 percent definite."

"Okay then. As you know, your due date is just a few days after the New Year, but I will have my team on permanent stand-by for anything."

"Hey now," retorted Chase. "Just because Allison and I work here does not mean special treatment for us."

"Okay fine," smiled Stevens. "I'll just tell my team that when you show up to have them set up a tent in the parking lot," he remarked, earning giggles from everyone including Chase and Cameron. "I'm kidding. How about settling for the best birthing suite instead?"

"As long as you and your team follow the birthing plan to the letter," argued Cameron in an almost death glare toward Stevens.

"Spot on. And that goes for the rest of you," remarked Stevens as he pointed at Wilson, Foreman, but especially House. "No suggestions from the peanut gallery on this, at all."

"What about Cuddy?" complained House.

"Dr. Cuddy is the doula, picked by Dr. Cameron herself."

"So if I see any of you poking your two bits into this delivery, it'll mean a full month of clinic hours, no rain checks or substitutes at all. Once this baby is born, we'll be short-staffed anyway," announced Cuddy, earning groans of complaining from the other doctors in the room, but mainly from House.

"Are there any more questions or concerns?" asked Stevens. Hearing no reply, Cuddy adjourned the meeting. Everyone left at once, except for Cameron who still sat in her seat. Knowing what was about to happen next, Chase knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms as she began to cry.

"I know it's going to be hard darling, but it's for the best," he told her as he carefully pulled her out of the chair and into his lap on the floor. "It'll all be worth it in the end."

"I know it will be," she sniffled. "I just can't believe it's actually going to happen."

"It's exciting, isn't it? This baby will be here before we know it," he smiled at her as he placed his hand on her belly, with her placing hers on top of his. Both smiling, they stayed that way for a while, just the two of them in complete silence, in Cuddy's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was planning to update last Friday, but given everything that happened that day I decided not to, out of respect. My thoughts and prayers go out to the residents of Newtown, Connecticut in the aftermath of the worst elementary school **mass **shooting in American history. May the victims never be forgotten. **


	38. Week 38

Week 38 – December 14, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ Two more weeks to go and your nesting instinct is in full throttle. You're busy washing and folding (and refolding) baby's clothes, marveling over how anyone could ever fit into such a teensy weensy T-shirt. If you haven't set up the crib, bassinet or wherever you plan for baby to sleep—now would be a good time. You don't want Dad frantically trying to figure out some incomprehensible instruction manual between contractions. As your cervix begins to dilate, you may lose your mucus plug. (You may also toss your cookies when you read the words "mucus plug." Ew.) This thick, mucus-like wad seals the cervix and prevents infection during pregnancy. When the plug has done its work, it will bid your cervix goodbye and hurl itself into the toilet. Contrary to what people may say, losing the mucus plug isn't a definite predictor of the onset of labor. You also may notice some pink or "bloody show," another indication that your cervix is dilating. Once you've lost your mucus plug, be on the alert for __regular, strong, painful contractions__ (not like this is something you'd sleep through, believe us) or other indications that you should call your doctor and get thee to a hospital. There is nothing new happening in the body at this time, but labor preparations. Many of these preparations are never felt by the expecting mother, but they are happening nonetheless. Hormones are increasing, the cervix is __ripening__ and baby is shifting lower and lower in the uterus. At times, it may even feel as though a sharp cough could push baby right out, but that is not going to happen. Pregnant women often feel nervous about every ache and pain. Learning about __pregnancy__ and its effect on the body can help ease this tension. Some expecting women choose to read informative books or __research__ online to learn more. _

_**Your Baby:**__ Your baby's intestines have accumulated a considerable amount of __meconium__ (the code name for black, tar-like baby poop), which is usually eliminated shortly after birth and gives you your first experience with the 100-wipe diaper baby now has a firm grasp, which you'll soon be able to test when you hold its hand for the first time! Its organs have matured and are ready for life outside the womb. Wondering what color your baby's eyes will be? You may not be able to tell right away. If your little one's born with brown eyes, they'll likely stay brown, but if it's born with steel gray or dark blue eyes, they may stay gray or blue or turn green, hazel, or brown by the time the baby's 9 months old. That's because a child's irises (the colored part of the eye) may gain more pigment in the months after being born, but they usually won't get "lighter" or more blue. (Green, hazel, and brown eyes have more pigment than gray or blue eyes.) Your baby weighs about 6½ pounds and is around 19 or 20 inches long—as long as a duffle bag (in case you needed an excuse to go shopping for a new bag for your labor gear). _

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I don't know how much more of this I can take," complained Cameron as she put down her book to find a good position to sit up in bed comfortably. As her appointment had been moved to after work, she and Chase decided to go straight home after work, stopping to pick up dinner on the way.<p>

"Just a couple more weeks and then it'll all be over with," said Chase calmly as he crawled into bed beside his wife. "Stevens did say that from now until D-day, you would begin to feel a bit more uncomfortable."

"I know, but sometimes I just wish the baby was here now."

"But then you would be complaining about your lack of sleep because the baby was keeping you up all night."

"Please don't remind me of that, even though it hasn't happened just yet." Giving up on reading, she put her book away and snuggled under the covers as Chase shut the lights off.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it that long?" asked Chase as he wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her in closer to him, to which she responded by snuggling closer to him. "Since when do you sleep on this side?"

"Since I needed to find a more comfortable position than before. So enjoy this while it lasts," she told him as he rubbed his free hand up and down her shoulder while his other hand gently racked through her hair. Sure enough, a few minutes later Cameron carefully moved onto her back. "Oh go to sleep little baby. Give your mama a rest," she said out loud as she patted her stomach. A second later, Chase turned over as well and rubbed his knuckles gently over her stomach as well. A moment later, he heard Cameron let out a deep breath and then sniffle.

"Allison, are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him as she attempted to roll over again but was stopped by Chase.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked as he gently wiped her tears away.

"I just have so much going on in my mind. It's the same questions over and over again."

"Such as?"

"Such as if we have everything ready for the baby? Will I be able to have the baby naturally? Will I be able to withstand the pain?" she asked as the tears kept coming.

"Honey, you're not the only one with those questions. I have them to, but they are the furthest from my mind right now. Women have been having babies since the beginning of time, and they all had one purpose: to have their children brought into this world one way or another."

"Why are you always right when things become hard to manage?"

"Because that's just who I am. And I promise you this: no matter what happens, I will always be by your side when this little one decides to enter this world."

"You really promise?" she asked as the tears slowly melted away.

"I promise, and swear by what I said."

"I love you so much," whispered Cameron as she pulled her husband in for a kiss.

"I love you too," he told her. Helping her turn over once more, he whispered one final thing to her that night: "It's Tuesday, and I love you both so very much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas everyone! **


	39. Week 39

Week 39 – December 21, 2010

_**Your Body:**__ As your official __due date__ approaches, you're probably fixed on the calendar. But since less than 10 percent of women deliver on their actual due date, chances are baby is going to take you by surprise on a different day. Whenever the muffin arrives is the __right__ time for him or her, so try not to get disappointed if your date comes and goes and the Mini hasn't made an appearance. Head for the hospital or birthing center if you think you're in labor (even if it turns out that you're not!) It's better to make a couple of test runs than to deliver your baby at the local truck stop. If you are in labor but it has just started, the hospital may send you back home, which can be a bit of a buzz kill. But trust us, you'd rather be comfortable in your own home than stuck in a hospital bed with only four TV channels for the next 12 hours waiting to dilate from 1 centimeter to 2. One way to identify false labor is to start timing your contractions. True labor contractions come regularly and get progressively closer together (and they hurt more as they get closer). False labor contractions are about as regular as your bowels since you've been pregnant—not very—and they vary from one to another on the pain meter. As the final days of pregnancy become a reality, the lightening process (dropping of uterine weight) can leave a pregnant female feeling off balance and clumsy. Using a cane can make the transition a bit safer. The uterus drops into the birth canal to help start the labor process. When pressure is placed on the cervix, signals are passed to the brain that baby is ready. _

_**Your Baby:**__ One uncomfortable complaint of late pregnancy is frequent hiccups. No, not you, your baby. Because there is no air around your baby, when it practices breathing, it can cause amniotic fluid to get into her windpipe, resulting in those regularly spaced thumps that make you think you're carrying a jumping bean in your belly. The color of baby's skin is changing from a red-pink hue to a white or blue-pink color (even in babes with dark skin). These changes are due to the amount of fat your little pudger is putting on. The circumference of your baby's head and abdomen are about the same size now (though you may not be able to tell if your baby's born with the common cone-shaped head!). At this point your little critter is about 19 to 20 inches long and weights about 7 pounds. That's just around the size of a large rabbit. What's up Doc?_

* * *

><p><em>Monday Night…<em>

"Robert," whispered Cameron.

"Hmm, what?"

"Robert," she said louder as she punched her husband's pillow.

"I'm sleeping."

"It's time."

"For what?" asked a groggy Chase.

"I'll give you one guess. Ugh," complained Cameron as she turned her nightstand light on before standing up, both hands behind her back as she did so. Groaning, Chase squinted as he woke up as well. Looking at his wife, he noticed that she was busy getting dressed as best as she could. Reaching for his phone he called Dr. Stevens, who picked up on the first ring.

"Stevens, it's Chase. It's time."

"Okay, remain calm Dr. Chase. Can she stand?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you at the hospital then."

"Right," said Chase as he got out of bed and almost walked out the door. "What about Allison?"

"Her too," smirked Stevens through the phone. Hanging up, Chase hurriedly got dressed as well. Running out to the living room, Cameron was already putting her coat on and had both her bag and the baby's ready to go. "Maybe we should take my car," remarked Chase as Cameron began to walk out the door with both bags in tow. "Hey, wait for me!" exclaimed Chase as he chased after her.

At the hospital and what felt like several hours of waiting, Dr. Stevens finally arrived at Cameron's hospital room. Reading the fetal monitor, a noticeable hmm came from Stevens. Putting gloves on, he checked Cameron out.

"What do you mean by hmm?" asked Chase, holding his wife's hand as she gently patted her stomach with the other.

"You are going to have one very healthy baby," announced Stevens as he snapped the gloves off. "But not tonight."

"Tell me your joking?" asked Cameron in annoyance as Chase bowed his head tiredly.

"It was just Braxton-Hicks Allison. It's just your body's way of getting you ready for the real thing."

"She's been having them off and on since Friday. Couldn't you induce or something?" asked Chase as he and Dr. Stevens talked at the foot of the bed.

"Not a chance, and I personally wouldn't recommend it seeing that the due date isn't for another 2 weeks."

"If this keeps happening, we'll never get any sleep," complained Cameron as she sat up in bed as Chase helped her take the monitors off.

"You think it's bad now?" asked Stevens before he left the room. A few moments later, they too left for home.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday Morning…<em>

"When?" asked Cuddy as she walked behind her desk.

"11 last night," announced Foreman who came to tell her the events that had transpired the night before.

"How many false alarms does that make?"

"As of today, 2 that we know of."

"That baby is as stubborn as its parents," remarked Cuddy.

"Wilson's starting a pool to see who can guess the gender and date of birth," said Foreman, getting Cuddy's attention.

"Tell him to put me down for next Friday night, a baby girl. Anything else?"

"Cameron starts her Maternity leave right after work. Have you found a replacement for her yet?"

"I'm still leaning towards all of you to take turns, but if I were to have just one person fill in for her, it would be you Foreman," said Cuddy as she sat down at her desk.

"Why me?"

"Because replacing her only temporarily is hard enough as it is. Your department has had very little activity for the past several months, so why not do it?"

"Good point. Well, when she comes in today I'll tell her what you've decided," replied Foreman as he left the office.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I wondered where you went," announced Chase as he walked into the locker room.<p>

"Yeah. I figured that since I was going to be gone for a couple of months I might as well declutter this before I left."

"Just how much junk do you have in there?" asked Chase as he pulled over the trash can.

"Not a whole lot. Just old bags of uneaten lunch I never had time to finish, and something that I have yet to examine," said Cameron as she opened up a bag full of something. Looking inside, Chase took the bag and put it where it needed to be in the first place. "As soon as I come back I'm going to put up some pictures of us and the baby, then that way everyone can enjoy them when I'm in here."

"Good idea." After a while, Cameron had put her lab coat and scrubs into the locker after changing back into her maternity wear. Shutting the door shut, she took a sigh of relief and then went into her husband's waiting arms. "This is the right thing to do," he told her.

"I know."

"Hey, have I ever told you how beautiful you are lately?" he asked.

"Nope, and certainly not in the locker room," she sighed at him as she wrapped her arms behind his neck.

"Well, there's always a first for everything," he told her before he kissed her. All of a sudden, Foreman bounded into the room.

"We've got a problem."

"Can it wait?" asked Cameron.

"Nope. House is complaining about whose taking your place in the ER for the next couple of months. And he says that he ought to have it because he hired you in the first place."

"Terrific," groaned Chase. "Where is the old grump this time."

"Where else. Cuddy's office." Helping Cameron gather her things, the trio left to go back upstairs. When they did, all three burst through the doors at the same time.

"House, we've got a bone to pick with you." Turning to his wife, he and Foreman shouted the one thing she was not expecting to hear: "SURPRISE!"

"SURPRISE!" shouted House, Cuddy, and Wilson together. Grinning like a Cheshire cat and turning red in the face from embarrassment at the same time, Cameron bashfully turned her head into Chase's shoulder, to which he just hugged her.

"You okay?" he asked a moment later.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Somewhat," he told her as he led her into the party.

"This is something that we all wanted to do for you," announced Cuddy. "We all pitched in and decided to throw you a little pre-Maternity leave party before you actually go on Maternity leave tomorrow."

"We know you said no to a baby shower until after the baby was born, but we decided that this occasion could not pass without some kind of celebration," announced Wilson. "So before we cut the cake here, there's a couple things we got to do. And I think you might want to sit down when you hear this." Sitting down, Cameron clung to Chase for support. "First off, you're probably aware that Dr. Stevens leaves for his Christmas vacation tomorrow. In his place, he has asked Dr. Cuddy to not only be your doula, but to also be the acting OBGYN in case matters get out of hand."

"Thank-you Dr. Cuddy for filling in for that," smiled Cameron.

"And secondly," jumped in House. "I have never complained about who would fill in for you full-time downstairs in the ER. That being said, Foreman has been elected to take your place for the time being, or for however long you need." Stepping forward, Foreman gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

"Just promise that my department is neat and tidy during your tenure down there, and that it's the same way when I come back. Or else you'll be hearing it from me," she said as everyone giggled.

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

"Anyway," said Wilson. "We also decided to go out and get a few more things you two don't already have."

"Such as?"

"You'll just have to open these things up and find out," he said as they all handed over their presents. Several presents later and after the majority of the small cake had been devoured, the time had come for Cameron to say good-bye.

"We're really going to miss having you around all the time Allison," said Wilson.

"I'm going to miss being around here too. But at least I'll have someone to keep me company until I come back," she told him.

"Aww, thanks honey."

"I was talking about the baby, not just you."

"Ouch, that one hurt," remarked Chase as he pretended to hold his heart in shame. After more good-byes were said and the car loaded full of their new baby gifts, Chase and Cameron made their way home.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that's everything," announced Chase as he put the last item in the drawer in the nursery. "I don't know how much more stuff we need in here anyway?"<p>

"We have plenty of friends that are more than willing to help us out when the time is right," said Cameron from the chair in the corner of the room.

"How are you feeling, by the way? And be honest with me too, please," asked Chase as he sat on the chair's hassock.

"I feel relieved that I can now get all the rest I need. But at the same time I'm sad about not going back to work tomorrow, or the day after that, or any day after until it's actually time for me to go back to work."

"Maternity leave is one thing," said Chase as he put his hand on his wife's belly. "Having a baby is another thing."

"Pretty soon it won't be just the two of us anymore. It'll turn into the three of us," she said.

"I thought it already did," smirked Chase as he leaned in for a kiss. "In the mean time, why don't we go make the most of these last few days to ourselves before we turn into a trio."

"Lead on papa bear," giggled Cameron as Chase helped her to stand up.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2010…<em>

"Are you sure you can manage without me for a few hours?" asked Chase for the hundredth time that morning as he prepared to go into work.

"I'm positive," said Cameron as she lounged on the sofa. "If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay then," he told her as he swooped down for a kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours. You just rest and relax until then for me, okay." Upon his leaving, Cameron suddenly had the urge to clean. Slowly getting up off the sofa, she found a dust rag and began to dust every flat surface she could find in the living room. After she finished that, she noticed a few dishes that needed to be washed. Instead of putting them in the dishwasher, she washed them by hand. Just as she was finishing up doing that, she felt a wave of pain rip through her abdomen. Thinking that it was just the baby kicking, she ignored it and went about what she was doing. The same pain happened again 12 minutes later, on the dot. Thinking that they were false labor pains again, Cameron sat back down on the sofa and picked up a magazine. Another 12 minutes went by before she felt it again. Getting up again, she went into the bathroom to relieve herself a bit. She came out again and immediately went to the phone to call her husband at work.

"Honey, I need you to come home," she told Chase the second he picked up.

"Allison, are you in labor?"

"My water broke just a couple of minutes ago while I was in the bathroom. I've had a few contractions that held at about 12 minutes apart."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"The weather has gotten worse by the minute. I don't want to chance having to drive in it," she told him as she sat down on the couch.

"Sweetie, are you sure? Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" asked Chase in concern. Knowing his wife, her word was as good as his.

"I'm positive. Just tell Cuddy that there's been a change in plans."

"Okay, I'll tell her. What are you going to do in the mean time?"

"Probably walk around the condo. Maybe it'll get things going."

"Just take it easy. I don't know how long it'll take for me to get home, but I'll get home no matter what."

"I know you will."

"Are you holding up okay with the contractions and everything?"

"I'm okay for right now. Just get home as soon and as carefully as you can."

"Allison, I love you," said Chase a moment later.

"I love you too Robert. Just hurry," she told him before hanging up. As soon as she did, she felt another contraction kick in…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hold on to your seats everyone... dun dun dun! R/R!  
><strong>


	40. Labor and Delivery

Labor & Delivery – December 24, 2010

"Cuddy, it's time!" exclaimed Chase as he burst into Dr. Cuddy's office. "And there's been a change of plans too."

"Will the baby be born at home?" she asked as she got her bags ready.

"At this point, there's not really that much choice with the weather and everything."

"Good point. I'm going to go get some supplies and finish up a couple minor things here and then I'll meet you at your place. Just make sure that Allison is comfortable as much as possible."

"I'll leave the door open for you," he told her as he quickly left.

* * *

><p>After what felt like several hours of sheer agony but was rather an hour or so, Cameron continued her pacing up and down the hallway and continuous laps through the living room and kitchen, stopping only to gets drinks of water and to breathe through the contractions, which had begun to decrease in time difference. Figuring that her husband would be home any minute, she unlocked the front door before heading back to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Going back to what she had been doing a few minutes before, she continued to ease through her labor. Once she heard Chase running down the hallway, she had to lean over the couch to breathe through a very uncomfortable contraction. As soon as she heard the door close she felt Chase come up behind her, grabbing one hand and placing one of his behind her back near a pressure spot.<p>

"I'm here now sweetie. Everything's going to be all right now," he whispered to her.

"You haven't missed anything just yet," she told him as she stood up straighter. Wrapping her arms around him, he soothingly rubbed her back. "The contractions have sort of closed in at around 10 minutes."

"How long have you been walking?" asked Chase as he walked into the kitchen to get his wife a glass of water.

"For about an hour or so. I started as soon as I got off the phone with you though, but stopped only for a contraction, and to change into this," she said pointing at a nightgown she would normally wear in the summer. Once Chase handed her the water, she slowly went to town on it. "Have to stay hydrated for this."

"Good plan. You just do what your body tells you to do," he told her as he gave her a one-armed hug and patted her belly. "Not much longer now little one." Suddenly, he was handed back the glass.

"Take this for a minute," she said as she took her position again to breathe through the contraction. With Chase with her now, she knew that everything was going to be just fine, for now at least…

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

"Okay, I just got off the phone with your mother," said Chase as he sat next to Cameron, who was laid out on the couch and trying to get some rest. "She said that the weather in Milwaukee is just as bad here, so your parents won't be able to come out here until the weather clears out."

"Which means not until well after the new year probably," said Cameron as she bore through another contraction, but feeling Chase rub her back eased the pain away somewhat. A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Cuddy, it's unlocked," called out Chase.

"Hey you guys," she acknowledged them as she put her bags down. "How are you doing Allison?"

"Just peachy," she mumbled.

"You're doing fine. Just go with the pain," she told Cameron. "I'm going to borrow your husband for a moment, okay?"

"Okay."

"How far apart are the contractions now?" asked Cuddy.

"When I got home they were at about 10. Now they're down to about 6. But I don't know how far dilated she is."

"Okay," said Cuddy. "Let's move her into the bedroom and see what's going on."

"Honey, do you feel up to moving to bed for a bit?" asked Chase as he peeled the blanket off of Cameron.

"Uh huh," she said. "I need to stretch my legs anyway." Standing up, she put the majority of her weight on her husband, who slowly walked her to their room where Cuddy had laid out a couple of paper sheets on the top blanket. After getting situated, Cuddy began to check how far Cameron had progressed.

"You're doing great. Since labor started at about 2 this afternoon and it's now 8 in the evening, you've made it to about 7 centimeters."

"Guess all that walking really did speed things up," smiled Cameron. "I'm kind of hungry right now."

"Just something light then," said Chase as he left the room for a few moments. Coming back in, he had Gatorade for everyone, as well as crackers and cheese for his wife. When she finished, she felt the urge to get up again.

"I just want to walk some more," she said. But as soon as she stood up, another contraction took over almost causing her to double over, but luckily Chase and Cuddy were there to steady her. She knew right then and there that the fun was just beginning…

* * *

><p><em>Three hour later…<em>

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Cuddy as she opened the door to the condo. "What are you three doing here?"

"What does it look like," said House as he stood outside with Foreman and Wilson standing behind him, both with guilty looks on their faces. "We're here to help out."

"Nice try. But the only thing you all need to do is leave. There's enough help here as it is," argued Cuddy as Chase walked up behind her.

"What now?" Seeing that the "Three Stooges" were outside, he automatically voiced his objection as well. "No way. There's enough going on in here as it is."

"What if we told you that we would stay out of the way, and only help when needed," said House.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it."

"What about having us put this together?" asked House as he pointed at the box containing the bassinet from Cuddy's.

"We don't even know if the baby's a girl yet."

"I have an idea," piped up Wilson. "What about having just one of us help and the other two staying out in the living room."

"Good idea," jumped in Cuddy. "It was your idea James, so hop to it." Once Wilson was ready, Cuddy took him into the bedroom, while Chase helped the other two get settled in the living room.

"Just keep it down," he told them. Heading back to the bathroom, he sat down next to Cameron who was currently sitting in a warm tub. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than earlier. What's going on out there?"

"The Three Amigos showed up, thinking that they were invited."

"Oh brother. The last thing I need right now is an audience watching me give birth."

"Don't worry. Cuddy pulled Wilson in to help, while the other two are currently camped out in the living room."

"As long as they don't get in the way, I'm okay with that." Suddenly, Cameron began to shift uncomfortably in the tub. "Get Cuddy in here, now!" Leaving her side for only a moment, he got Cuddy into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to push," she said. "I need to push now!"

"Okay, let's just see where you're at," she said as she checked Cameron's dilation. "Yep, you're just about there. Let's get her out of the tub and back into the bedroom," she told Chase as she went back into the bedroom, but taking her place was Wilson.

"Hey Allison," he said as he helped Chase help Cameron out of the tub. "You're doing great," he told her reassuringly. After they got her situated back on the bed, Cuddy did one final check on her.

"Great job Allison. You're at 9 now. Sorry Wilson, time to kick you out for the time being."

"That's okay with me." Leaning down, he gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek. "Break a leg champ," he told her. "Next time I see you you'll be parents."

"Thanks James," she said as she kissed him back in return. Upon his leaving, it was just the three of them again.

"Allison, I know that this was not discussed but," said Cuddy. "Do you want Chase to deliver your baby?" Looking up at her husband, tears began to form and the answer was already known to all three of them without being spoken…

* * *

><p><em>December 25, 2010: 12:25am…<em>

"You're almost home Allison," announced Chase as he sat in front of his wife ready to catch their baby. Cameron had been grunting through an hour of quick and painful contractions that had finally converged on 2 minutes apart. But when she felt the urge to push, she did it without a second thought. At this point in the game, she just wanted the baby to come out. "Just one more time," he told her.

"Shh, Allison," said Cuddy. "Just focus on the next contraction and it'll all be over." With Cuddy holding her hand as extra support, Cameron pushed with everything she had left in her body. All of a sudden, she stopped pushing and let out a tired breath of, well… tiredness. Meanwhile, Chase had just accomplished what his wife had wanted him to do: to catch their baby.

"It's all over now honey, you're a mother!" exclaimed Chase as he gave a small swat to the baby to have it cry out for the first time. And when he did, it let out a cry so loud that the occupants in the next room all gave each other hugs and shook hands. Knowing that their baby had finally arrived and had cried out, Cameron gave the biggest smile she could muster, even through weakness and sweat.

After several moments of bonding with their new little one and after the cord had been cut by Chase, Cuddy took the newborn out to be shown to the world for the first time.

"House," she said as she showed him the baby. "Meet your new granddaughter."

"Hello there, little one. We've been waiting for you," he said as Cuddy took her over to meet Wilson and Foreman too.

"Meet your new niece you two."

"She's so beautiful," exclaimed Foreman.

"She definitely looks like Allison," added Wilson. "Speaking of which, how is she?"

"Tired obviously, but doing really well. Chase is in there right now, and I promised only a moment to show their new baby off before taking her back." In the bedroom meanwhile, Chase had finished cleaning up a bit before making his way over to his wife, who fell asleep a few minutes ago. Sitting down next to her, he leaned down as close as he could so that he could look her in the face.

"Hi," he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Hi," she answered back. "Can I see her again?"

"Just as soon as the extended family gets done through admiring her."

"Hmm, how silly it was to be so worried. She's just perfect isn't she?"

"Of all the babies I've helped deliver, she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

"And smart too. Timing her arrival so that her daddy could deliver her.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

"Well, you did a real good job, considering she's your first daughter."

"You didn't do so bad yourself," he joked as she smiled. A moment later, Cuddy walked back in to the room with the baby, handing her back over to Cameron.

"Here you go mama," said Cuddy as Cameron sort of struggled to sit up in bed a little bit to grab hold of her baby, but decided not to overexert herself. Moving out of the way while she got situated, Chase then kneeled down next to his wife as she unwrapped their baby girl a bit from the blanket.

"Hi there," whispered Cameron she gently grabbed hold of her little girl's hand, and upon feeling those little fingers wrap around her own finger, she lifted that tiny hand to her lips and kissed it. A moment later, she leaned over and kissed Chase for the first time since they became parents. Cuddy stood back and smiled as she watched those new-time parents cooed over their new baby as the baby cooed back at her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you recognized the ending to this chapter, then you know where I borrowed the inspiration from. I had originally planned to have this story completed by New Years Eve, but as you can see, that wasn't going to happen but as long as I got this part done, I was okay with it. I'll just let this sit for a few days before I finish up. Also, notice anything different about this chapter's layout? Please R/R this chapter, as it was obviously the ending to a much anticipated suspense and excitement. Also, if any of you have little ones of your own and would like to share your experience, be my guest. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
><strong>


	41. Epilogue

Chapter 41 – Epilogue

After Chase and Cameron had been cooing over their new daughter for the longest time, Cameron finally felt the urge to sit up in bed. Handing their baby to Chase to hold for the first time since she had been born, he finally had the chance to bond with his new angel.

"I think we did an amazing job here sweetheart," commented Chase as he handed their baby back over to Cameron as he sat down next her and wrapped his arm around her.

"She's so perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, and no hair," giggled Cameron.

"Seven pounds, six ounces, twenty-two inches long… she's in perfect health just like her mama," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about the hair though, she's have some when she's a bit older."

"Now we have just one more thing left to do," announced Cameron as she looked up at her husband. "We need to decide on what we're going to name this little one."

"Well, did you have any ideas?" asked Chase as he gently reached for his daughter's hand so she could hold onto his finger.

"I did have one name," she told him. "But I'm not sure if she'll like it."

"Only one way to find out," he said as the baby started to squirm a bit. "Aww, she's waking up too. Here's your chance."

"Alright. Welcome to the world, Katherine Chase," she said looking down at her little girl, hoping for a response. A moment later, she got a cooing sound coming from the baby, bringing tears to her mother's eyes. "She likes it!"

"And so do I," agreed Chase. "But I think that we should only use that name for when we really have to."

"I agree. So for the most part, we'll just call her Katie." Once she said that, there was another cooing sound coming from the baby, and this time there was a small waving of the arms too. "She agrees too," exclaimed Cameron. "Now we just have to figure out what her middle name will be."

"Allison," said Chase.

"What?" she asked.

"No, that's her middle name. Name her after her mother," he told her. Smiling, she leaned up and gave him the sweetest kiss she had ever given him. Now their family was complete.

* * *

><p>After telling the others what they had named their baby, she was passed around the room for everyone to hold for a moment. However, there was one person missing from all the excitement.<p>

"Whose going to tell House what his granddaughter's name is?" asked Wilson who was currently holding Katie.

"We'll tell him," said Cameron. "I have a feeling that he'll be back later on. In the mean time, I love the bassinet, her first bed."

"It's going to get a lot of good use out of it," said Chase. "I don't think we're going to move you for a little while," he told her.

"Couldn't argue if you tried," commented Foreman.

"Someone else is going to have to run this place for a little while. I'm going to start spoiling my granddaughter," said Cuddy as she carefully took Katie from Wilson. "Would it be alright if I brought Rachel over sometime when things have quieted down so she could meet her new friend?"

"Of course it's all right. But don't bring her over if she's got the sniffles though. I'm not ready for a sick baby yet," said Cameron.

"Don't worry about that," agreed Cuddy. A moment later, Katie was beginning to whimper so everybody in the room took it as a sign to clear out and leave the new family in peace for a while. "Woops, I think somebody needs her mama right now," said Cuddy as she handed Katie back to her mother. "In the mean time, we're all going to go home and spend time with others. It is Christmas morning after all."

"Yep, and I'm on call today," said Foreman. Giving Chase a hug of congratulations, he gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek and a small kiss on the head to Katie. "Good job you guys. Merry Christmas!" As soon as he left, Wilson did the exact same thing, leaving quickly soon after as well.

"I think the two of you can manage on your own for tonight," said Cuddy. "Just remember that if you're feeling overwhelmed with anything, we're all available to help."

"We have you on speed dial, so don't worry," said Chase as Cuddy gave him a hug before she gave Cameron one as well.

"I'll tell Stevens everything that happened when I get home," she told Cameron. "In the mean time, you just enjoy this little one. It's a happy day today." Leaving the room as well, she almost bumped into House as he was walking down the hallway to the condo. "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I've got to get rid of a few things before I go back home," he told her.

"Alright then. I'll see you later," she said as she continued on her way. Noticing that the front door was still unlocked, House just let himself in, only to be met at the door by Chase.

"Where did you run off too?" he asked.

"To go home really quick to pick up a few things," he told him. "I come bearing gifts for the new family. Speaking of which, may I go see your new little one?" he asked.

"Go right ahead, but just keep it down. Allison just fed the baby and is trying to put her down."

"Okay, I won't be long." Going up to the bedroom door, he knocked before opening the door.

"Hi House," smiled Cameron as she continued to hold Katie.

"Do you mind?" asked House as he sat down near to her. "Well now, what is going on here? First you wouldn't let me help with the delivery, then you wouldn't tell me her name?"

"Her name is Katherine Allison Chase, but we're calling her Katie for short," she told him, and he just smiled.

"I find out more from my own patients, then from my own co-worker."

"Don't get upset by that. Robert and I wanted to be surprised and everything."

"Now, I just wanted to talk to you about this thing you have with you right now. Now, she's for real you know?" he said as he gently rubbed her small hand with his finger.

"I know, and she's so pretty isn't she?"

"Yes, but they don't stay that way for long. And sometimes they can get real ugly. Now don't blame me for that, I'm just glad I didn't have to deliver her."

"I'm not going to be blaming anybody. I'm just… looking forward to spending everyday with her."

"Spoken like a true mother whose child is only a few hours old.."

"Well, will you babysit?"

"You bet I will. Normally I don't but I just can't help myself now. You've got a lot of good times ahead of you," he told her as he kissed her hand. "And I'm proud of both of you."

"Well now House," she said. "I just want to say something. You know how much I appreciate you."

"Yeah."

"And I also just want to say how much I've appreciated you as a mentor, a friend, and a father."

"Am I going somewhere?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no," she told him. "I only hope and pray that I can do as good a job as raising my children as you've done with the rest of us all these years."

"Well I'll tell you right now, it's impossible," he told her as he kissed her cheek and then gave Katie a kiss as well. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because good parents are made by good children," he explained, giving her a wink. "See you mommy," he told her as he left the room. Smiling, she looked down at Katie who had finally fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>That evening, Chase decided that it would be safe enough to bring his little girl out into the living room for a while so she could see her very first Christmas tree. After rolling the bassinet into the living room, he went back to the bedroom and carefully helped his sore but excited wife walk out to sit on the couch.<p>

"Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to walk a little bit further without being shaky all the time."

"Honey, you just gave birth almost twenty-four hours ago. You need time to recover from all this," he told her as he got her situated on the couch with a thick blanket wrapped around her legs. No sooner had he finished with his wife did Katie start to fuss again. "You just want attention don't you?" he asked her as he picked her up and handed her to her mama, and as soon as that happened she calmed down.

"I think she likes all the pretty lights," said Cameron. "Oh look Katie, your first gift. I can't decide if it's a birthday present, a Christmas present, or just a newborn baby gift?" she asked Chase.

"Only one way to find out," he told her as he opened the box. Inside was a picture frame ornament titled _Baby's First Christmas_ on it. "We'll have to print out the picture from earlier to make it just right though."

"In the mean time, we'll just hang it up and then we'll get to it when we can," she said. As soon as Chase had hung the ornament on the tree did she hear her favorite Christmas song being played. "Sweetie, could you turn up the music a bit?" When he did, she noticed that it had started to snow again outside.

"I got an idea," said Chase. Turning off all the lights in the living room except for the tree, he sat down next to his wife on the couch and wrapped his arms around his family as they watched the snow fall outside and listened to the music:

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
><em>Just like the ones I used to know<em>  
><em>Where the treetops glisten,<em>  
><em>and children listen<em>  
><em>To hear sleigh bells in the snow <em>

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas With every Christmas card I write_  
><em>May your days be merry and bright<em>  
><em>And may all your Christmases be white!<em>

"This was the best Christmas ever," said Cameron a moment later. "I got the best present any new mama could wish for," she said to Chase as they both looked down at their precious Katie, who was staring back up at her parents with her pretty blue eyes.

"I am definitely the luckiest man in the world right now because I have the most wonderful family to spend today with," he told her. "And what's even better is that my beautiful wife gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl in the world early this morning, and that I was there to help bring her into this world.

"We have been blessed for sure, haven't we?" she asked.

"We sure have. Not only is today Christmas, but today is also our daughter's birthday, which means twice the love from both of us."

"But definitely not twice as many presents though."

"You got that right," he agreed with her. "But one thing is definitely certain."

"And that is?" she asked as they both reached for their daughter's hands with their fingers for her to grasp with her tiny hands.

"That we both love each other so very, very much. And that our love will be shared with our precious baby girl," he told her as he tightened his arm around his wife to bring her closer to him. "Our white Christmas miracle," he said bending down to give Katie a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Mummy," he smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," she smiled back at him as they both leaned in toward each other to kiss, and as they did Katie tightened her grip on each of her parents' fingers as her parents deepened their kiss. In the background, the song that had been playing earlier was finally finishing up:

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas With every Christmas card I write_  
><em>May your days be merry and bright<em>  
><em>And may all your Christmases be white!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's really late, but I have just been so busy, so I decided to finish it up on the day I actually started this writing project. I thank you all for being patient, and I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. For my next project, I'm thinking of doing some NCIS (Tiva) and Chicago Fire stories. Also, if you haven't done so, feel free to go back and re-read not only this story but my two other stories as well. I haven't decided if I should add a fourth story to this epic or not, so we'll just have to wait and see. In the mean time, enjoy! **


End file.
